A Mother's Heart
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Just some fluffy stuff I had in my head. Daryl and Carol of course, set a little before 18 Miles Out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…..Shoulda keep an eye on her….

**Ok, this is just a little fluffy piece that I had in my head. Not sure how long I will make it. Just popped in there. Hope you enjoy! This is set right after they bring Randall back to the farm. It is set during the week before 18 Miles Out.**

She watched as the men made their way out toward the shed. Her heart fell as she saw Daryl join them. After his rant at his campsite she felt lost. She didn't know why she always looked for him when the group was together. She didn't know when she started to feel more for him than friendship. She sighed; she needed to do what she had planned. She was a burden to the group, she knew that. Everyone had someone, and she was just plain old Carol Peletier. She was the one that as Daryl put it, hadn't watched her daughter. The power of his words cut thru her like a knife again. She turned and went back into the RV; she grabbed her one pair of jeans and slipped them on. She didn't like wearing them, but she knew they were safer than her Cargo pants for what she had planned. She packed her bag and put an extra shirt inside for layering. She grabbed her only sweater and headed toward the farm house. She hid her things near the porch where she knew after dinner she could grab them and go.

After dinner she helped in the kitchen just like she always did. Lori smiled at her when she caught her watching Daryl leave for guard watch. Lori nudged her, "I see you watching him." Carol looked down at her hands, "Glad to see him with the rest of the group, that's all." Lori smiled, "He sure does look after you." Carol looked up at her, "What are you talking about?" Lori started drying dishes, "I think he cares about you Carol." Carol shook her head, she didn't need this tonight. She knew how Daryl Dixon felt about her and there was nothing about her he was interested in. "He is just a good man. He would do the same for anyone." The conversation stopped when Carl came in talking to his mom. Carol was glad for the distraction.

After the dishes were done she sat on the porch of the old farm house and watched as everyone scattered. She was sure everyone was at the camp or busy inside, she started to move toward her bag when she heard the door open and shut behind her. Shane appeared next to her, "Want me to walk you back to camp?" She forced a smile, "No, thank you. I was just enjoying the stars tonight. I can walk back with Dale when he is done talking with Herschel." Shane nodded, "You sure you are doing alright?" She smiled and nodded, "Doing great. Just enjoying the night." Shane nodded, "See you at camp then." Carol watched him stalk off, it was now or never. She grabbed her bag and headed toward the tree line, stopping to take one last look at her friends now gathering around the fire. She almost headed back when his words popped into her head 'you shoulda keep an eye on her', she turned and disappeared into the woods.

Dale came out of the house and made his way back toward the camp. He was chuckling to himself about something that Herschel had said to him. He went into the RV and set his gun down; he made his way to the back to check on Carol. When he stepped into her section of the camper, he felt something was wrong. He looked around noticing that her bag was gone. He went back outside grabbing his gun as he went. He scanned the group, Lori and Rick looked up, "Where is Carol?" Shane popped his head out of his tent, "She was on the porch, said she was waiting for you. She didn't come back from the house with you?" Dale shook his head, "Do you think she went with Daryl?" Rick stood up and looked at Shane, "We will check. T-Dog will you and Glen check the house and make sure she isn't there?" T-Dog and Glen moved toward the house, "Dale take watch on the RV. Lori take Carl inside the RV and wait." Dale's heart beat hard in his chest as he watched them all go off in different directions; he hoped she was just off with Daryl.

Daryl was leaning against the shed when Rick and Shane came up, "Carol with you?" Daryl stared at the two men, "No, why would she be?" Rick ran his hands thru his hair, "We can't find her." Daryl felt his heart drop, "What the fuck are you talking about?" Shane stood back and laughed, "Well she hasn't been the same jackass since she came back from your camp the other night." Daryl lurched at the man, "You don't fuckin' know anything about me and Carol." Rick stood between them, "Is Randall asleep?" Daryl nodded, "Well let's go back and see if someone found her already." Daryl led them across the field, "You better fuckin' hope they have. You better fuckin' hope they have." Couldn't count on these stupid ass people for nothin'.

They met back up at the RV. Herschel was with them this time. Rick looked around at the faces and as soon as Lori saw them walking back without her she sat down covering her face. He went to his wife putting a hand on her shoulder. Lori choked back tears, "Some of her stuff is gone. I think she left. She hasn't been right since Sophia." Daryl tore into the RV looking thru her things, her bag was gone. He felt sick; he stumbled out of the RV. "We need to find her." Rick nodded, "Can't do it in the dark." Daryl paced back and forth; it was Dale that stopped his meltdown before it happened. "She is a strong lady, probably just needed some time to herself. We will go out first light. She can't get that far with you tracking her." Daryl nodded and headed out of camp. He made it to his camp before he felt his chest tighten up; he couldn't believe he was going to go look for Carol in the same woods that took their Sophia from them. He knew he should never of yelled at her, he knew Shane was right, he was the reason she was out there alone.

By dawn they gathered gearing up for the walk thru the woods. Herschel had told Rick he would move everyone into the house while they were gone. Rick had made them all promise that they would hold up in there until they got back. Rick, Shane, Glen, and Daryl headed into the woods. They followed slowly behind Daryl as he stopped from time to time. Rick stood behind him, "Are you still finding her trail?" Daryl nodded, "Yeah, she tried at first to confuse me, she traced back, but I think I know where she is going. She is headed for the quarry where I found the doll." Daryl started off in an almost run toward the quarry. She had to be there and she had to be fine.

Carol had found the quarry right around dawn. She knew she was getting close to the highway. She had planned on finding a car and making her way back to the city and her old house. She figured at least there she could be surrounded by Sophia's things. She could take her chances, take care of herself. She sat on the log letting her feet dip into the water. If this was where it happened at least it was a peaceful place. She wiped her tears; her voice surprised her as she spoke out loud. She felt the need to say good bye to her baby girl. She just hoped her daughter could hear her in heaven, "I am sorry baby. I am sorry that I didn't do a good enough job. I am sorry that I stayed with your daddy when I should have left him. Maybe if I had we would have been far away from here and you would still be alive. I hope you can forgive me." Her voice trailing off into sobs. Her sobs were short lived as she heard Daryl's voice cut thru the silence. "CAROL." She looked up and saw him standing on the edge of the quarry. She made her way across the log to her shoes pulling them on.

Daryl stood watching her for a minute and then it dawned on him that she was going to run from him. Shane, Rick, and Glen were already moving down the steep ravine toward her. She grabbed her bag and headed up the other side of the ravine. Pulling with all her might she was half way up when she saw Shane pushing toward her at a good rate. "Damn it Carol, stop, I am gonna get you. You can't go off like this, we all care about you." She made her way to the top and took off at a run. She was putting distance between them when Daryl came at her from the side knocking her to the ground he pinned her down. His face was full of anger and was that a hint of fear she saw. She twisted underneath him trying to get free of him, "Hold the fuck still, you aren't going anywhere." She screamed at him, "Let me go Daryl Dixon, you don't own me." The others were coming up behind them. Daryl moved close to her face, "You are either walking back or I will fuckin' carry you back. I ain't gonna let you go off and kill yourself." He felt Rick's hand on his shoulder, "Let her up." Daryl pulled himself off her, but kept hold of one of her hands, "We need some god damn hand cuffs." Glen laughed from behind him, Daryl shot him a look and the kid grew silent again. Rick looked into Carol's face, "Where the hell were you going?" She looked at her feet, "I wanted to go home." Rick laid his hand gently on her shoulder, "Sweetheart, we all wish we could go home, but our home is with each other now." Carol let her face drop more, "It's better to be alone, then be totally alone in a group of people." Daryl was pissed, "What the fuck are you talkin' about you have all of us." She kept her mouth shut as they headed back to the farm. Shane walked the closet to her, he whispered to her as they moved along, "Carol, you gave all of us a scare." She looked at Daryl's back in front of them, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Shane followed her gaze, "He isn't the only man in camp you know. T-Dog and I are single too." She looked at him and nodded, "Yeah."

They stopped at mid day to eat some food that Glen had packed for them. Carol stood up and all four men stood too. " I have to go to the bathroom, I can't out run any of you, so I will be fine." She walked a ways away and was just started to pull down her pants when Daryl appeared his back to her, "Daryl excuse me." He glanced over his shoulder, "You lost your right to privacy with your little fuckin' walk." She finished up and headed around the other side of the tree back toward the other three men. He stopped her, standing blocking her way. "If you want to die, then just kill yourself, but don't put people that care about you thru the pain of losing you like you did today." She won't look at him; she just walked around him toward the others.

They made it back to camp by dusk. Lori and Carl ran out and hugged her, "You scared the hell out of me." Carol nodded, "Didn't mean to." She stayed very quiet as they all gathered around her. Dale watched her and kept quiet. She made her way to the RV; Dale came in, "What were you thinking?" Carol looked down at the floor, "I am totally alone here surrounded by people." Dale moved to kneel in front of her, "Carol we love you, we are all here for you." She sobbed, "I got her killed, I wasn't watching her. I just wanted to go home to our house where I would be surrounded by her." Dale heard the door open and saw Daryl standing there with his bedroll in his hands. He nodded at Dale, "Figured someone needs to stay with her." Dale looked at him, "I can sleep in here tonight." Daryl sighed, why did the old man have to make everything so hard, "I want to." Dale looked at him and moved to pull him outside of the RV. "Don't you think we should get one of the women to watch over her?" Daryl shifted his feet nervously, "Shane is takin' an interest here. I don't think she needs anymore screwed up around her." Dale nodded, "She thinks she killed Sophia. She thinks it's her fault she is dead." Daryl nodded, "We will take care of that." Dale looked at the young man; he knew in his heart that he liked Daryl Dixon. "Yes we will take care of this, we will."

Lori brought her dinner and frowned when Carol pushed the food around her plate. Lori sat on the bed next to her, "I am sorry it's so hard for you right now, but I care about you." Carol grabbed her hand and squeezed, "I wasn't trying to kill myself, just go home, be alone." Her words were cut off by Daryl coming back into the RV; he had been hovering all night. Lori stood and passed him with Carol's plate; he looked at the leftover food and frowned, "Need to be eatin'." Lori patted his arm, "She said she wasn't hungry." He grunted, "Well get ready for bed, I am needin' rest after our little hike today." Carol glanced at him, "No body asked you to stay." Daryl half laughed and began unrolling his bedroll, "Well too fuckin' bad, I am stayin'." She rolled over on the bed and faced the wall. She heard him bed down. When she rolled over to see where he was sleeping, his eyes met hers from the floor beneath her, "Go the fuck to sleep." She rolled over and anger filled her, who the hell was he to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…babysitting 101

Carol woke the next morning as the sun danced across her face. She shifted in the RV bed and sighed, her plan had gone badly, she was right back where she had tried to get away from. She was totally alone in the place that reminded her of what Sophia had become. She sat up and glanced at the floor, Daryl was gone his bedroll neatly rolled up at the foot of her bed. She got up and changed planning on slipping away again later that day. When she walked out the RV door she saw him heading back in from the woods with a deer around his shoulders. She walked past Dale who was smirking at her, "How did you sleep?" She turned her head toward him, "Fine, thank you." She headed to the fire where Lori was already gagging over the eggs. Carol took over for her making sure that she kept her eyes down, she didn't feel like talking with anyone.

Shane watched the hunter approach with the deer and smiled to himself. He liked Carol; she had been thru hell in this world and the one before. He wanted to help her; he felt he owed her for the barn, for Sophia. He figured the best way to help her was to make sure Daryl Dixon got off his ass and did what he knew the man wanted to do anyway. Anyone with two eyes could see he was in love with the woman, he just need some competition, that was something Daryl Dixon would understand. He ran his hand over his shaved head and made his way over to the fire, kneeling down next to her, "Mornin' Carol." She smiled at Shane, "Mornin'." Shane shifted a little moving closer to her, watching Daryl's face out of his peripheral vision, "Hey listen after breakfast why don't you let me take you off site and show you how to fire a gun. It might come in handy if you decide to go walking again. It would make me feel better." Carol looked at the man, he made sense, "Ok, that would be fine." Shane smiled as he stood up; he even let out a laugh as he watched Dale and Daryl both look like someone kicked them in the balls. This was going to be a great day, he thought to himself.

Daryl eyed the fuckin' nutball cop as he moved away from Carol. His skin crawled thinking of him talkin' to her. She was troubled and didn't need any more shit from anyone, especially fuckin' Shane. He looked up at the RV and show that Dale had the same look on his face. After breakfast he followed Carol into the RV she was gathering up her bag, he slammed the door behind him, "Where the fuck do you think your goin'?" Carol turned around anger filled her, he smiled inside, good anger is something. "None of your business Daryl." He put his hand out to block her from leaving, "It is my business woman, if I have to fuckin' come collect you again there will be hell to pay." She moved in closer to him, "Yeah, big man you gonna do something to stop me?" He had never wanted to kiss someone and hit them at the same time, he was glad to see she had fight in her, but she was pissin' him the fuck off. "Yeah, I will." Carol put her shoulder into him, pushing him aside as she walked out of the RV. He followed and his mouth dropped in disgust as she headed toward Shane who was waiting at his car, "Ready to go Carol." She smiled at Shane, "Yup, let's go." Daryl grabbed his crossbow and headed toward them, "Hold up, I am goin'." Carol turned around her face was purple with anger, "No need we are fine. Shane will see that I behave Daryl." Daryl looked at Shane, "It ain't you I am worried about." Shane smiled, his plan was working the jealousy was oozing off the dumb redneck, "Well you are welcome to join us Daryl, just going to teach Carol how to shot." He looked at Carol, "You never gave a fuck about that before." She got into the car without answering him.

They drove about five miles from the farm to the makeshift shooting range. Daryl sat back keeping guard as Shane and Carol worked with her and the gun. Daryl's blood boiled every time he watched that bastard run his hands on her body to reposition her, "That's great Carol, now try for that can." Carol was learning fast and she wasn't a bad shot which delighted her. She would never be Andrea, but she at least could say she knew how to shot the damn thing if she needed it in a pinch. Daryl boiled as he watched her laugh at Shane; he had enough when Shane slipped his arm around her waist. Daryl charged toward them, he slowed when he realized he had no claim to her, "It's gettin' late, we need to get back." Shane could see the man was breathing hard and he smirked at him, "'Lright, let's get back. That was great for your first day Carol. Real proud of you." She grinned as she walked back to the car; she could feel Daryl's hot gaze and she ignored him.

Once they were back at the farm she went to the RV to grab her and Dale's wash. Daryl followed her, grabbing her arm he spun her around, "What the fuck was that?" Carol frowned, "What did I do now?" He could barely get the words out, "You were flirting with that sonofabitch." Carol laughed, "Daryl Dixon is now an expert on flirting. That's funny right there. Let me tell you something Daryl if I was flirting you would fuckin' know it." She grabbed the laundry and made her way toward the water pump. Her heart was pounding as she filled the wash tub, who the hell did he think he was. He had been the one to tell her just days ago to leave him alone and now he followed her around like a puppy dog. She took a deep breath as she put her hands into the cold water and began washing the clothes. She rolled her eyes when she heard Daryl come walking up behind her. "I am fine, leave me be Daryl." He tossed down his laundry and dropped to his knees, "Got my own wash to do." She leaned back on her feet, "I will do yours if you go away." He smiled at her; he was finally driving her crazy, the way she did him. "Nope it's good for me to do my own. Don't know when the wash lady will fuckin' take off and go on a nature hike." She looked at him disgusted, "Fuck you Daryl." He shot her a grin and started working on his own clothes.

After dinner the talk turned back to Randall and what should be done with him. Rick and Shane had decided to take him eighteen miles out and let him go. Carol sat half listening to the conversation, she was staring toward the woods again when Daryl came up and sat beside her at the picnic table, "Don't even think about it lady. We got enough on our plate with Randall." She didn't even look up at him; she just quietly got up and moved toward the RV. Dale laughed at Daryl, "What the fuck you laughin' at?" Dale moved closer to him, "You. You are going to wear her down, but what will you do when she gives in Daryl?" Daryl looked up at him, "What the fuck do you mean?" Dale sat across from him, "She has feelings for you, you have them for her. What are you going to do about it?" Daryl stood up, he wasn't gonna strap on a bra and have this conversation. "You don't know what you are talkin' about old man." Dale stood as Daryl tried to leave, "Don't I? I use to look at my wife, the way you look at Carol." Daryl stormed off moving toward the RV, he saw Shane raise his bottle of water at him and smirk. Fuckin' asshole people were drivin' him nuts. He slammed the RV door moving toward the back and pulling the curtain open.

Carol was changing her clothes when she heard him come in, she knew it was him by the pissed off way he slammed the door. She grabbed her shirt and turned her back when he opened the curtain. Daryl stood there for a minute staring at her bare back, his crotch getting hard at the sight, "Daryl please turn around." He mumbled as he turned, his face turning crimson. He stood there as she turned off the light and slipped into bed. He picked up his bedroll and laid it down on the ground. She sighed, "Daryl I am fine, please let me be tonight." He kicked off his boots and took off his shirt as he crawled onto the bedroll, "'Night Carol." She sighed again and rolled over toward the wall. She laid there listening to him as he drifted off to sleep. She waited till she thought his breathing was deep and steady and she began scooting slowly off the bed. She had worked to get one foot on the floor and was getting ready to stand up when he sat up and grabbed her crashing her down onto him. His hand grabbing her breast as she came down, "God damn it Daryl I have to pee." He chuckled, "Oh well why don't you say something?" She stood up adjusting her shirt, "Because I thought you were asleep." Dale stomped on the RV roof, "Everything ok down there?" Daryl yelled up toward the roof, "Yeah Carol has to piss." She went into the bathroom and peed, fuming that she couldn't even sneak out for a minute to herself. When she came out he was lying on his side, she started to head for the door when he sat up, "Get lost?" She sighed, "No, just makin' sure you closed the door." He smiled, "I did, now lay the fuck down or do I need to get the duct tape and rope?" She squealed a little scream and stomped back to the bed, "I don't need babysat Daryl Dixon!" He lay back down, "Then don't act like a fuckin' baby."

She woke sometime during the night. She could hear him snoring softly below her; she rolled over and looked down at him. His hands were lying softly on his bare chest and his head was turned to one side. He looked so handsome lying there, so vulnerable. She sighed, sneaking off the bed and slipping out the door. T-Dog was on watch and as soon as he saw her he whisper screamed her name, "Carol Peletier where the hell are you going?" Carol smiled up at him and moved over toward the RV putting her finger to her mouth, "Quiet, I am going over to my log by the field. I promise you will see me the whole time." T-Dog smiled, he was use to her nightly ritual, "Ok, no further or you can explain it to Daryl." She laughed softly and made her way over to the log that was her only place that she could be alone. She sat down on the ground with her back against the log; she leaned back and looked up at the stars. She came here and stared up at the heavens wondering where her Sophia was, her heart filled with the idea that she wasn't here, wasn't in this world of death. She looked over toward the barn where she had been and sighed, someone needed to burn that damn thing down. Carol had thought about it a few times, but figured they would chain her up and not let her go anywhere. She sighed and put her head back looking into the dark blue sky, smiling at the stars.

Daryl had heard her talking to T-Dog, he groaned as he pulled his shirt on. God damn woman was a pain in the ass. He pulled on her boots and headed out the RV door closing it softly behind him. He let his eyes adjust and saw her sitting just away from the campsite. He moved slowly across the field, turning to nod at T-Dog who just smiled and shrugged at him. He knew no one could keep that woman in one place for very long. He stopped not far from her, "Carol, what are you doing?" She sighed putting her head in her hands, "Please just leave me alone, I am not running, I don't even have shoes on for Christ sake." He moved over toward the log and sat a little bit away from her. She frowned when she realized he wasn't leaving, she turned and looked at him; he was chewing on a piece of grass and leaning against the log. "Why are you doing this?" He shrugged, "I like the look of your face, I guess." That was the closest thing to a compliment she had ever heard come out of Daryl's mouth. She leaned back and closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the farm. He looked at her, the way her face softened when she was completely relaxed. He loved the way her lips curled gently at the corners of her mouth. She moved opening her eyes and he turned his gaze to the field and then the barn. She stood up and dusted off her rear which Daryl watched, he tried to hold back the smile. She turned to him, "Ok, going to bed." He stood up and yawned, "About damn time. Need my rest got shit to do and dawn will be here before I know it." She walked in front of him and smiled as they made their way to the RV. Maybe, just maybe she was glad she stayed around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…..marking your territory

The next morning Daryl woke up and dressed, he had planned on being up before the sun but he had trouble sleeping. He kept feeling like she was leaving and that feeling scared the hell out of him. He stood watching her as she slept. He knew it was kind of creepy, but there was something about the peaceful look that came over her face when she was truly asleep. It made him wonder if she had slept much at all since Sophia went missing. He quietly rolled up his bedroll. He stood and looked down at her and let his hand hover above hers hand that was hanging off the side of the bed. He turned grabbing his crossbow off the table and took one last look before he left heading for the woods.

Shane had gotten up that morning early and was standing outside slowly drinking a cup of coffee when Daryl came out of the RV and started to head across the field toward the woods. Shane took a sip of his coffee, "Hey Daryl, you don't own her." Daryl froze in his tracks; he knew that crazy eyed motherfucker wasn't talking to him. He turned and stared at Shane, "Say that again?" Shane smiled, he could hear the others stirring in their tents, "You don't own Carol; she is free to do what and who she wants. You sitting with her isn't gonna cut it forever nature boy." Daryl crossed the camp in the blink of an eye, "You think that Carol would even look at your ass. You're the motherfucker that opened that barn. You never even fuckin' wanted to look for her little girl. You ain't nothin' but a piece of shit and I will kill you dead before I let you near her." Rick was moving from his tent half awake, "What the hell? You two keep it down, there are children in this camp." Shane ignored Rick and turned back toward Daryl, "Oh, so you think that she is better off with some uneducated, felon?" Daryl dropped the crossbow and lunged toward Shane, Rick stepped between them. Everyone was now awake and watching, Carol was standing at the RV door with her hand to her mouth, not sure what was going on. Rick pulled them apart, "You two knock this shit off. Daryl go hunt, Shane you go check the guns for training today." Shane smiled at Daryl, "You mean the guns in the RV?" Daryl was back trying for the cop's throat, "You motherfucker." Rick pushed Daryl, "Go hunt NOW!" Daryl picked up the crossbow and glanced back at the RV staring at Carol who was looking at him in shock. He turned and headed toward the woods.

Carol had heard the screaming and had gone out to check on them like everyone else did. Dale came into the RV after Daryl had left. He stood back looking at her, "Are you alright?" Carol sat on her bed, "Yeah, I think today might be crazy day." Dale laughed, "Everyday is crazy day here, didn't you get the memo?" She laughed a little as he took his hat off and ran a hand through his white hair, "You have a small problem starting there. Do you know what you might do?" Carol looked at him wide eyed, "I don't know, what did I do?" Dale kneeled down in front of her, "Carol you have the ability to love that I only ever saw in one other person, my wife. Daryl and you came to find each other because of Sophia. Your love for him was her last and greatest gift to you. She would have wanted you to be happy." Carol looked at him tears welling in her eyes, "I guess she did sort of bring us together, but Daryl is just overprotective, he would never feel for me what I feel for him." She put her hand to her chest now that she admitted how she felt about Daryl. Dale chuckled, "He doesn't know how to love you. He knows that is what he feels, but I am guessing he never had anyone love him in his whole life. Now this feeling he has for you is coming across like a mountain lion circling his prey. He doesn't know what to do with it. Just be careful, I don't know what Shane is playing at here, but Daryl is a good man." Carol looked at her hands not sure what to say, "I will, be careful. I promise."

Daryl spent most of the morning and half the afternoon killing things. It didn't matter what it was he shot it, fuckin' cop had his head all screwed up. He called him out in front of the whole god damn camp and Daryl had fallen for it hook line and sinker. He knew he couldn't hide out here all day, Carol was at camp and the thought of her taking off was still worrying him. He walked slower than normal heading toward their camp site, he searched around looking for her, he set the kills down on the picnic table. Lori smiled, "Well I guess we will be eating good for a few days." He gave her a distracted nod, "Yeah, where is Carol." Lori swallowed hard, "She left about an hour ago to go shot with Shane." Daryl's blood pressure went thru the roof, "Tell Rick I am takin' the bike." As he walked away he heard Lori yelling for Rick, he was going to kill that cop if it was the last thing he did.

Daryl pulled up on the bike and put his crossbow on his shoulder walking toward the shooting range. He stood off near the trees watching Shane as he ran his hands up and down Carol twisting her into position for target practice. Carol was focusing on hitting the targets when Daryl pulled up and she didn't hear the bike. Shane had heard the bike and it brought a smile on his face, he loved watching Rick's favorite redneck get all twisted up inside. He leaned in and whispered into Carol's ear, "Block everything else out and see the target." He smiled as she hit the target the first shoot. He kissed her cheek, not even meaning too, it was honestly a congratulations kiss. He was just happy that she had hit the moving target so well. He watched as Daryl came hustling from the trees toward them, "Get your fuckin' hands off her." Daryl put himself between Shane and Carol. Shane stepped back watching the redneck's face turning various colors of purple, "You keep your distance if you want to live." Shane laughed at the threat, "What you gonna do robin hood? You gonna shot me with your little bow and arrow. You ain't even been with a woman before you don't even know what to do with her." Carol stepped in between the two of them. "Stop it, both of you. This is crazy." Daryl was pacing back and forth looking at Carol, "Let's go." He went to grab her arm to lead her back to the bike when Shane grabbed her other arm pulling her toward him, "She ain't leavin with you like this Daryl, you are likely to run off the road and kill her." Carol began pleading, "Please let's just go back to camp, everyone stop this. Please."

Rick saw them fighting when he pulled up and saw poor Carol caught between them. He didn't know what Shane was doing, but he knew that Daryl was in love with the woman, but with his temper things were bound to end bad with Shane. He broke into a run across the field toward them, but by the time he reached them it was too late.

Shane laughed and pointed at Daryl, "What's the matter boy? Are you a pussy? Come on, you think you can take my ass? I will make sure you don't get up." Daryl snorted, "Bitch I will destroy your sorry crazy ass." Shane looked at Carol and licked his lips, "That's ok, because then Carol can lick my wounds." That was all it took he punched blindly at Shane, but he accidentally hit Carol. She went down holding her cheek; blood was already beginning to drip from her mouth. Rick slid to her on the ground, "Jesus, Carol, you alright?" She shook her head, she grabbed onto Rick's arm, "Please take me back to the camp." Shane stood looking in horror, he hadn't meant for things to go so far. Daryl was trying to help her up and she recoiled at his touch turning into Rick's chest trying not to whimper or cry. She had been hit enough in her life, she could take a hit, but this hit had come from him.

When Daryl and Shane got back to the farm Carol was sitting at the picnic table and Herschel was looking over her lip. "You will be fine, just a fat lip tomorrow and one heck of a bruise on that cheek. Do you need anything for pain? You might have a headache." She looked around at everyone, "I am fine, thank you." Herschel nodded. Andrea stood with her arms crossed, she was pissed, she had been having a fling with Shane and the thought of mousy little Carol moving in on her territory had sent her over the edge. "You know Carol; you are a real piece of work." Dale looked at Andrea, "Andrea you don't know what is going on here." Andrea's eyes flared at him, "I know plenty. I know that she is nothing but a burden to this group. All she can do is cook and clean and look at her, she has to fuck around with every guy in camp." Carol cast her eyes down; she stood up and headed to the RV. Shane grabbed Andrea's arm and let her away from the others. Daryl followed Carol toward the RV. Dale stepped in his way, "Why don't you give her some time?" Daryl chewed on his lip nervously, his voice low, "I didn't mean to hit her, I was aiming for that asshole." Dale gently put his hand up, "It's ok Daryl, she just needs time to get herself together. I know you would never hit her and so does she. Just give her some space." Carol flung open the RV door throwing his bedroll and extra clothes on the ground. She never looked up; she just knew she had to put as much distance between her and them as she could.

Daryl grabbed his tent setting it up near the rear of the RV, Dale and Rick watched, "Did you ask Shane what the heck he was doing?" Rick nodded, "Yeah, he has been feeling guilty about Sophia. He thought if he got Daryl good and jealous maybe he would finally come clean with Carol about his feelings." Dale wiped his face with the rag in his pocket, "Well that worked out well." Rick nodded, "Yeah."

Dinner came and went, Carol sat holding her knees the same position she had been in since she threw Daryl's stuff out of the RV. She had closed the curtain and whenever Dale came in to check on her, she won't answer him. She had taken all she could take of these people and this place. She reached into her pocket playing with Rick's keys between her fingers; she had slid them off the picnic table after Andrea had screamed at her. She waited until everyone was asleep, she watched from the small window as Daryl climbed into his tent. She put what she needed into her bag and quietly exited the RV. T-Dog saw her come out and she nodded to him just like it was any other night. The truck was parked the opposite direction, so as she slowly walked toward her usual place she keep an eye on him waiting for him to sit down on the lawn chair and stare off into space the other direction. When she saw her chance she turned and ran full force toward the truck. T-Dog heard the movement and glanced toward the log, when she wasn't there he scanned the area and saw her running toward the truck. "Daryl! Daryl! Rick! Carol's making a run for it."

Carol could feel her heart beating in her chest as she put the keys into the ignition of the truck. Once it started she peeled the tires watching in the rear view mirror as the others scrambled out of their tents watching her leave. She sobbed as she sped down the road and turned onto the highway. She had no idea what she would do next.

Daryl heard T-Dog yell and was out of the tent before he was even thinking clearly. He watched as the red truck sped down the road. He grabbed his boots putting them on, next reaching for his crossbow and jacket. Rick was coming toward him, "She isn't gonna get far, the truck is almost out of gas." T-Dog had joined them, "She knows how to scavenge gas though, Daryl and I taught her." Daryl was heading toward his bike, "I will get her." Rick put his hand on the man's arm, "You sure you should be the one." Daryl didn't know what to say, "I have to go get her." Rick nodded sensing the deeper meaning in the man's words. "We will be right behind you, T-Dog get some guns in case we have trouble." The camp was mobilizing as Daryl jumped on his bike.

She had just turned onto the highway when the fuel light came on. She drove the truck hoping it would make it to town so she could get more gas. When the truck stopped just short of town she sobbed against the steering wheel, sadness hit her like a rock. Andrea was right she was nothing more than a burden. She pulled her sweater on and started walking the highway toward town. She hadn't been walking long when she heard the bike coming, she kept walking, hugging herself, maybe he would turn off and not see her.

Daryl panicked when he reached the truck and show she wasn't there. He hoped she had walked toward town. His mind raced at all the other possibilities; a walker could have gotten her, one of Randall's men could have taken her, or worse yet she had hurt herself off in the woods trying to get away. He drove slowly down the highway looking all around him for her, relief swept thru him when he saw her small frame walking down the side of the road.

She heard him and she wiped the tears that were falling off her face. He pulled the bike off the road ahead of her and she stopped putting her hands on her hips and staring at the road. He walked toward her slowly, "Where are you goin'?" She didn't look up, "Away." He stood close to her now, "Away from me?" She felt the tears brimming in her eyes, "Away before I get hurt. I can't take anymore hurt." She looked up and he got the first good look at her face, his hand shook as he touched her cheek, "I didn't mean to hit you, I was trying for Shane." She stared into his eyes, "And why were you trying to hit Shane?" Daryl stared at his feet, "Because he was….I should have….damn it. Because I care about ya, not him." His confession cut deep into her heart; underneath all the anger and bitterness he cared about her, little old her. Before she could say anything he stepped forward and gently kissed her. She froze as his lips gently suckled hers moving slowly, his tongue caressing her lips until she opened her mouth and let him enter her. She moaned at the feel of his tongue with hers. He pulled away, his arms still holding onto her, "Can we go home now?" She nodded; he held onto her hand and led her to the bike. She grabbed a hold of his waist and hugged him tight as they rode back to the farm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4….swimming lessons

They returned to the farm just as everyone was gearing up to follow them. He dropped Carol off near the RV and pulled his bike over by the rest of the group. "She is fine." Rick ran a hand thru his hair, "We can't have her doing this." Daryl looked toward the ground, "Yeah, I know, I will keep a better eye on her. She is my problem." His words were pointed toward Shane who secretly chuckled, "Good luck with that one." Shane headed back to his camp pulling Andrea in with him. Rick let a deep breath out letting his shoulders relax, "Well everyone try to get some sleep." Daryl headed toward the RV, when he opened the door she was standing in the kitchen area cleaning herself up. She made her way back to her bed to change her clothes, he washed his hands and face and followed her back. She sat on the bed, "Good night." He smiled to himself as she lay down; he pulled off his boots and then his shirt moving on next to her on the bed. She tensed when he slid under the covers, "What are you doing?" He grinned, "Keepin' an eye on you." His hand tightened around her waist. He laid awake waiting as her body relaxed and her breathing fell deep and soft. He nestled closer closing his eyes, he had never been one for cuddling but everything was different with Carol.

The next morning she didn't wake until she heard the others outside. Daryl gone hunting and already made it back and was sitting talking with Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glen. Rick looked over the map of town and frowned, "Well we need to make this trip quickly. Glen did you get the list of needs from Herschel and his family?" Glen nodded, "Listen Beth wanted to know if we could have a dinner for Maggie. Today is her birthday and Beth wants to make it nice." Carol came out standing behind the rest of them, listening to the plans for the day. Rick smiled at Glen, "That sounds great; we don't get enough to celebrate. Ok, every one write up their lists and give them to Glen or Daryl." Carol went into the RV to write her list, she had her head down when Daryl came in. He stopped standing very close to her and she could feel the heat coming off his body. She looked up, "I am almost done." She looked down at the list again, but he took his hand and gently lifted her chin, making her look at him. "Dale will be watching you today. Don't act up." She tried to not grin at him, but it slipped out, "Yes, sir, scouts honor." He turned toward the door, "I doubt you were ever a scout. Finish up that list." She nodded.

She came out with two lists one she handed to Daryl and one to Glen. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and got in the truck with Glen. Carol stood and watched them leave, Dale was at her side, he smiled at her, "Well we are going to have a fun day." She chuckled, "We are doing laundry Dale, it will be a blast."

On the way into town Glen looked over the lists he had taking note of the things that were repeated. Daryl noticed a list in Carol's neat handwriting. He frowned, "What is that?" Glen looked up at him with a nervous smile, "Carol's list." Daryl grabbed the paper from his hand, "Why the hell did she give us both the same list….?" His voice trailing off as he noticed she had more personal items on Glen's list. "I will get Carol's stuff." Glen looked him, "I always do the underwear and tampon run for them, it's no big deal." Daryl could feel his face getting hot with anger, "I will get her things." He wasn't sure why it bothered him knowing that Glen was picking up his woman's underwear, but it pissed him off that she didn't trust him with that stuff. He looked at Glen who was smiling as he looked down at the list, "Got a fuckin' problem short round." Rick turned around shooting the two men a look, that was pointed mostly at Daryl. He turned staring out the window, god damn fuckin' people.

At the store they moved around grabbing what they needed. Glen moved to the women's section and began filling his bag with bras and panties. Daryl took a deep breath, he had no fuckin' idea what to get for her, he watched what Glen put in his bag. Glen looked up and pointed toward the plan bikini briefs lying on the table near Daryl, "Those are Carol's favorite." He sighed and pulled a few pairs into his bag. Glen walked past him already done with the task, "Meet you up front." Daryl nodded; once he knew that Glen was gone he walked over to the table he had just been at. The lace thongs looking up at him, he gave a small smirk and pushed a few pairs in his bag moving onto the bras he grabbed two that were practical and two that were just mouth watering. He meet up with the others and headed to the truck with his bag in hand.

Carol was sitting by the water pump doing laundry. Dale was sitting dozing off sitting against the big rock not far from her. She laughed to herself as his head drifted back and forth. Once the laundry was done and hung up, she headed to the house to see if she could help with the cooking for Maggie's birthday dinner. She found Beth and Lori busy in the kitchen. She forced a smile as she and Dale entered, "What can I do?" Lori turned around and smiled at her, "You can rest, I know you must be exhausted. We have this under control." Carol moved a little closer, "No, really I am fine. Just want to help." Lori stared at her for a moment getting her thoughts together, "Sweetie you have had a hell of a time recently, why don't you go read or relax. We have this." Carol shook her head, she understood why everyone was treating her that way, but when she was still the pain was worse and she needed to stay busy. Just as Carol was heading out the door Herschel came in, "I need some help clearing a spot by the chicken coop. Dale if Carol wants to help I will keep an eye on her. If you want to help Carol." She smiled at him, "Yes, that would be wonderful."

When they returned from town Daryl went to the RV to drop off Carol's supplies. Dale was coming out as he was heading in, "She isn't in there Daryl. She is working with Herschel down by the chickens." Daryl stared at the man, hadn't he asked him to keep a fuckin' eye on her while he was gone. "Why ain't you with her?" Dale smirked, "I figured Hershel could handle her for a little bit. She isn't dangerous." Daryl threw the bag into the RV slamming the door, "No, she's just fast as shit." He hurried across the field toward the chicken coop. She had better fuckin' be there.

Carol was sitting having a small glass of ice tea. She stared at their work and smiled to herself. She was covered in dirt and had a heavy sheen of sweat on just about every part of her body. But they had gotten the job done and she felt that she had helped the group. Herschel, Shane, and Andrea stood drinking their ice tea; they had put away their tools and were discussing what else needed done today. Herschel laughed, "Wished I had this much help before the world went to hell. I think that is enough for today. Gonna head back to the house. Andrea can you help me with Maggie's gift." Andrea smiled at him; she had kept her distance from Carol feeling bad for screaming at the woman. Shane had told her his insane plan and now that she understood her guilt was getting the best of her. Herschel looked at Carol, "Comin' Carol?" She looked up, "I know you are babysitting me but can I stay here for a bit. Need some alone time. I can't even pee without someone around." Herschel looked at her, "You will stay here right?" Carol nodded, "Too tired to run." He nodded and slowly walked back toward the house. Shane looked at her, "Sorry about all that yesterday." She nodded, not sure what to say to him. He kneeled down next to her, "I felt guilty about Sophia. I wanted to do something to make you stay. Everyone can see that Daryl is in love with you. I figured that if I made Daryl jealous he would finally come forward and be a man." Carol chuckled to herself, "How did that work out for you?" Shane laughed, "Not so hot." Carol gazed at the trucks that were coming back from their run to town, "Shane, after Ed, who would want me. I am fine, really I am. Daryl doesn't really know what he wants and that is ok. He has had a world of hurt too; I am just someone to take care of for him. Nothing else. He cares about me, but I have no idea what that means. Now if you really, really want to do something for me, let me slip off to the pond for a swim. I promise to come right back." Shane looked at the ground, "Carol I don't know about that." She smiled at him, "Please? I love to swim; it really will make my day." He sighed, "Alright, but you are just asking for me and Daryl to get into it again." She smiled and couldn't help herself, "Well a woman has to have her entertainment." She blushed at her comment. Shane laughed, "You are full of surprises Carol Peletier." She watched as he headed toward the house.

She made her way to the pond. She knew everyone would be busy at the house so she quickly slipped off her clothes on the dock. Horror struck her at the thought of young Carl finding her skinny dipping, but she laughed, the water wasn't clear so she would be hidden. She stood on the dock and slipped into the water, letting herself go as deep as she could. She came up and saw Daryl standing there with his mouth wide open.

He had saw Shane walking back from the chicken coop. Motherfucker was always smiling' at him. He would give anything to have five minutes alone with him. "Where's Carol?" Shane didn't stop; he yelled over his shoulder, "At the pond, she is fine." Daryl screamed, "You left her alone." He ran full force across the field heading toward the pond the crossbow slapping on his back as he went. When he rounded the tree line near the pond he froze and stared as Carol began taking off her shirt. He swallowed hard as he saw she was wearing no bra, his eyes were glued to the prefect round flesh. He glanced around nervously making sure no one else was nearby seeing what he was seeing. On seeing no one he quietly advanced toward the pond she began slipping off her pants, she was wearing a pair of tan bikinis that she quickly began moving down her hips. When her soft brown hair was visible he adjusted himself, hoping that no one saw him. She turned her back to him; his eyes were fixed on her perfectly round ass. He sighed, Jesus he had seen all of her and it was nearly killing him not to grab her off that dock and fuck her there. But no Carol wasn't a woman you fucked; Carol was a woman you loved. That was what was so hard for him; he had never loved a woman. He would fuck them and leave before the morning hit, it was just what Dixon's did, but as he stood watching her a mixture of want and lust was hitting him hard and making him hard. He walked closer to the pond as she went gracefully into the water; he held his breath again adjusting himself. She came up from the water and her eyes grew wide as she stared at him.

She couldn't believe he was standing there, she could tell by the bulge in his pants he had been there while she stripped. "Daryl Dixon, what the hell are you doing?" He felt his face turning colors, he fought to find his voice, "What do you mean what the fuck am I doin'? What the fuck are you doin'? You could get taken by a walker out there all naked and vulnerable!" She almost laughed, "Yay, because walkers can swim?" He came stomping down the dock, "Get out of there and put your fuckin' clothes on." She stared at him, "It's hot. Why don't you join me?" He stared at her; she had completely lost her mind? He shifted his eyes to the ground; his voice was low, "Get out." She swam further away from the dock, "Daryl I know you mean well, but I want some time to myself. I talked Shane into it…." His face twisted with anger. "So Shane was goin' meet you out here." She stood up in the water, "No, he said I could come swim. He was not goin' to meet me out here." He clenched his hand around her clothes he had in his hand, "Get the fuck out or I will drag you out of there." Now she was angry, "I need time to myself. You hunt everyday, you take off whenever you fuckin' want to, not giving a shit about anyone that cares about you." She was shocked by her words and blushed; he couldn't believe the curses coming out of her mouth. He moved closer to the edge of the dock pointing at her, "Damn it woman if I get wet comin' in to get you, you will walk back to camp naked." She stared at him and her eyes narrowed, "You won't dare." He toed off his shoes and tore off his shirt leaving his belt on the dock. He threw her clothes into the pond and dove in. She screamed in anger as she scrambled to get her clothes from the water. She felt his arms around her waist and she kicked at him hoping to hurt him, she was pissed now. He laughed as he gripped her harder; he moved them over to the edge of the pond. Carol was kicking and screaming the whole way. She held her shirt and panties in her hand with a death grip. She turned around and slapped at him several times, only a few connected. Daryl just laughed as he went to collect his things off the dock, "You hit like a girl." She fumed as she pulled her panties on and her shirt. "I need my pants!" Daryl looked at her, she looked like a drowned rat, he chuckled to himself, "Looks like they are gone. Have to walk back just like that. Maybe if I take all your pants and only give them to you when I am around you will keep your ass in camp." She screamed doing a little stomp she turned and headed back toward camp. He redressed himself and caught up with her fairly fast.

The others stood with their mouths open as she walked with her head held high into camp. She reached the RV door and turned to them, "What you never seen someone that went swimming before?" She slammed the door behind her and sat on the floor crying. Daryl came thru camp with a small smirk on his face, Rick grinned at him, "Everything ok?" He nodded, "Yup, Carol was just swimming." He opened the RV door and she scrambled to her feet going toward her bed she slammed the curtain shut. He smiled, he was glad she was pissed, that he could understand. He opened the bag that had their things in it and grabbed out his supplies. He pushed the bag under the curtain; he couldn't hear a sound from her side. He cleared his throat, "There's a few new pairs of pants in there." It was quiet for a few minutes and then the bag moved from under the curtain. He smirked, "By the way if you are embarrassed, your body isn't anythin' to be embarrassed about." With that he turned and walked out of the RV and headed toward his camp area. He was tearing it down and moving into the RV whether she was alright with that or not.

**Sorry I missed posting yesterday…had a crazy day. Hope this made up for it. Happy weekend **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…birthday wishes

Carol pulled the bag from under the curtain and opened the bag. She was shocked when she saw a black lace thong staring back at her with a matching black bra. What could Glen had been thinking? He never brought her this kind; she continued to look thru the bag finding the pants he had mentioned. She was surprised to see that the bag had several pairs of lace panties. Who the hell was going to see those? She figured they had to be for Maggie. She changed into fresh clothes and headed out to find Glen. He was wrapping a gift for Maggie when she found him. "Glen I think I got some of Maggie's underwear in my bag." Glen smiled, "He picked you out the lace ones didn't he?" Carol was taken aback, "Daryl picked out my underwear? I gave you that list." Glen looked at her, "Yeah, but when he saw I had that list he freaked out, I don't think he wanted me seeing your underwear." Carol stared at Glen dumbfounded. "Ok, well thanks." She walked away, figuring that Daryl had just gotten the wrong thing.

After dinner Carol helped in the kitchen, making herself busy drying and putting away dishes. She stared back in the dining room and her heart was heavy. Shane came in with a plate of cake, "You alright?" She smiled at him, "Do you think it would be a big deal if I left for bed?" Shane looked in at Daryl who was sitting with his head bend down over his plate of cake, "Well let me walk you back. Dale is already on watch so, someone will be with you. I know that is all Rick is worried about." Carol was grateful for him as he walked her back to the RV. Shane didn't say much, just walked with her, "You sure you are alright?" Carol nodded, "Yeah, just missing my girl tonight." Shane nodded his head, "I know the feeling. Loving someone and losing them." She nodded to Dale who narrowed his eyes at Shane, "Dale, dropping Carol off. She is yours now." Dale nodded at Carol who smiled at Shane and headed into the RV. She was glad for the quiet; she changed into her bed shorts and a white tank. She popped her head outside of the RV and when she saw no one around she slipped out cocking her head she looked up, "Dale?" Dale came to the edge and looked down at her, "I want to go to Sophia's grave." Dale looked around, "Carol you shouldn't go alone. I don't think it's a good idea. Daryl will hit the roof." She folded her arms and looked at the ground, "I will be right back and since when was Daryl Dixon in charge of me." Dale looked at her, "Take a gun with you and if he asks you take full responsibility." Carol nodded and went inside to collect the small hand gun that Shane had been working with her at the practice range.

She walked slowly enjoying the freedom, enjoying the feel of the tall grass on her legs. She heard a few voices coming from the farm house, she figured she had only a little of time before Daryl would be chasing her down. She came to the grave and she sat down next to her daughter's resting place. She softly touched the dirt and a tear came to her eye. Sophia won't be having anymore birthdays, no more cake, no more balloons. Her heart was breaking into two as she thought about all the wasted time she spent with Ed. She closed her eyes and thought how Sophia would have looked at her twenty second birthday party; she covered her mouth as the sob escaped. Why hadn't God taken her instead? She let the dirt run thru her fingers. Her tears fell softly she didn't even hear him come up behind her. He had planned on bitching her out for being out so far from the camp alone, but seeing her there on the ground next to Sophia's grave broke his heart. He cleared his throat, his voice was low and gentle, "Carol, you shouldn't be out here. Walker could come up behind you and you won't know it." She wiped her face, "Just saying good night." He sighed moving toward her offering her his hand. She put a kiss in her hand and placed it against the grave, "Good night sweetheart." He swallowed hard; she took his hand and stood up wiping herself off. "Come on let's get back." She turned to him and slowly followed behind. He slowed down so that she was walking with him, he nervously put his arm around her waist, "You alright?" She nodded afraid to speak for the tears that would fall. When they walked into camp every eye watched the couple as they made their way to the RV.

Once inside she laid down on the bed facing the wall, he hoped she won't cry anymore, he didn't fuckin' know what to do when she cried. He had never been good at that shit. He pulled off his pants and grabbed a clean pair. She never stirred on the bed, he scooted close to her and she turned to him, letting her hand rest on the small tuff of chest hair. He shivered a little as she nestled her head into him. Her mind was racing as she lay there so close to him. The smell of musk and earth rolled off him. She sighed as she let her hand twirl the hair on his chest. She had never been the one to be forward with a man, but something was pulling her toward him that night, she didn't know if it was her grief over Sophia or just her raw feelings for Daryl. She pulled away and he looked at her, she licked her lips and softly kissed him. His body tensed at first, but she laced her hands into his hair hanging onto him. He finally soften and returned the kiss, his hands sliding up her back as their kiss deepened. He ran his tongue along her lips; she opened her mouth groaning a little as she tasted him. He kissed her more passionately, rolling over a little so that she was cradled in his arms underneath him. He pulled back and looked at her, his mind confused, not sure if they were ready for the next step. As if she was reading his thoughts she ran her hand down his cheek and leaned up kissing his neck gently. He moaned as she ran her tongue gently from his neck back to his mouth. He sighed deep as she ran her hands down his back and gently squeezed his ass. He slowly kissed down to her neck, she tasted like honey. He slowly worked his hand up under her tank top; he slowly pinched the already hard nipple. Carol bit her lip and arched her back, he grinned at her, pulling the tank top up he brought his lips to her nipple while his hand caressed the other one. She ran her hands thru his hair as he kissed and suckled at her breast. She felt an intense burning building inside her, she wanted him inside her. When he pulled up and kissed her again she began to slowly tug at the bulge in his pants.

He moaned bucking against her hand, she put her hand on the top of his waist band, she saw the panic in his eyes. If she did this, there was no turning back for either of them. She rose up and meet his lips, playfully nibbling at them. She moved her tongue back inside his mouth and he met her as his tongue suckled hers. She slipped her hand down the front of his pants and shivered at the length. He moaned in her ear, "Carol…damn….what are you doin'?" She grabbed his cock moving her hand slowly up and down on the shaft. He bucked his hips as she did, she watched his face enjoying the pleasure that she was giving to him. She gently moved her hands to his balls and ran her fingertips along them. He pulled her hand free of him and held her hands softly above her head, she grinned as he kissed her, "I wasn't done." He didn't say a word, he just moved down her, his eyes intense as he slowly began moving her shorts off her hips. He saw the plain briefs and grinned, he leaned over her whispering in her ear, "Next time wear the ones I picked." She swallowed hard realizing that he had picked them for a reason, she grinned. He put his hand down the front of her panties moving his finger slowly across the soft hair. He watched her face as he outlined the outside of her lips with his finger. She was moaning softly, arching her back with every touch. He slipped his finger to her clit and gently moved it back and forth. She bit her lip to hold in the scream that wanted to escape. He watched her as he began moving his finger faster and faster. He smiled at her as she reached her climax, she grabbed a hold of his shoulders pulling him on top of her, and he kissed her as she rode out the ride. He stood up unzipping his pants and letting them drop onto the floor. He stared down at her naked body that was covered in sheen of sweat, he ran his hand from her shoulder down to her thigh, and she smiled at him. With a smile that he hadn't seen in a very long time, she moved forward on the bed taking him into her hand. She put him into her mouth and he shuddered grabbing her shoulders so he could move further into her mouth. Her tongue was everywhere at once and he was having a hard time holding onto himself. He wanted to buck his hips and explode but he wanted to do that inside her first. He groaned as she worked him close to a climax. He pulled her away and kissed her moving her back onto the bed and slowly pushing her hips apart. He opened her legs and slowly began suckling her clit. She grabbed his hair biting into her pillow, she had never had a man do this to her, her hips moved by themselves rising to meet his lips with every lick, every touch. She came again, panting and smiling like a fool. He moved on top of her, his eyes were a mixture of soft and intense, he gently kissed her once more, his voice was low and gentle, "You sure 'bout this?" She nodded and rose to kiss him. He moved her hips with his knee and slowly began inching inside her; she drew in a harsh breath at the size of him. He groaned at how tight she felt around him. He pushed thru and began moving them at a rhythm that made both their bodies burn with desire. She dug her fingers into his back as he dug his into her ass. They continued like that until they were both pouring in sweat and panting. They collapsed together after the climax, both of them holding one and other. She laid there smiling at the ceiling.

It occurred to her that someone was on top the RV on watch. She looked at him, "Someone is on watch tonight. Oh my god we were so loud." Daryl laughed pulling her closer to him, "its Shane." Carol turned ten shades of red, "Oh my God." He smiled as he kissed her hair, "Yup, there won't be a question now." She watched him as he stood and pulled on his pants. "A question of what?" He looked at her sheepishly, "Of who you are with." She didn't have the heart to tell him about Shane helping them get together, she knew he won't understand. She sat up and pulled her clothes back on. He walked toward the front of the RV, "Daryl where are you going?" He turned around, "I ain't leavin'. Got to get somethin'." She scooted back on the bed and listened as he grabbed something outside and came back in. She watched as he carried a dark blue duffel bag toward the back and set it next to hers. She looked up at him as he toed his boots off and hung his crossbow up.

"What is all that?" He looked at her; he knew she knew, but god damn it she wanted everything spelled out for her. "Movin' in and all. Easier this way." She smiled, "Yes, I am sure it is." He frowned at her she looked so tired now, "Come on you need some rest." She laughed as he got into bed with her pulling her close and wrapping his hand around her gripping her breast.

On the roof of the RV Shane heard ever groan, grunt, and moan. He narrowed his eyes feeling the anger build inside. The fucking redneck wanted to show him up, he would make sure to make him pay. Shane was not one to be fucked with and this was no different. He didn't want to hurt Carol but damn it, he would make sure the redneck paid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6….shower of disaster

Carol woke the next morning and saw he was gone. She rolled over and smelled the pillow and sighed, his smell was still there. She pushed herself off the bed and stood looking out the window. It was her turn for a hot shower at the farm house. She dressed quickly grabbing a clean set of clothes and her stuff for the shower. She headed out the door saying good morning to the others as she headed for the house. Shane watched her and smiled, he knew she was heading for a shower, now was as good of time as any. Shane watched her disappear into the house and he waited hoping that Daryl would come back in time.

Daryl had gotten up early and headed out. He hated leaving her like that, she looked so peaceful and the two of them had slept so well. But he had the rest of the group to think of, whether he wanted to admit it or not they counted on him for food and he never came back empty handed. He carried the squirrels into camp and hung them on a tree, he glanced around not seeing Carol, Dale was sipping coffee near the fire, "She went to shower. Looked like she was in a great mood today." Daryl hide his smile by turning his head toward the house, "Really, that's good." He headed toward the house hoping to get a chance to take a shower to, he grinned to himself as he took the stairs to the old house two by two.

Shane had seen him come back and knew he had to make his move. He hated when people took things from him, Rick had come back and took Lori and Carl from him. Now Daryl was taking his best friend from him, the man had to pay. He slipped into the bathroom smiling as he heard Carol hum to herself. He walked over to the shower curtain and pulled it open a little bit, "Hey Carol where is the aloe?" Carol grabbed a hold of the shower curtain trying to cover herself, "Jesus, Shane don't you knock? And why couldn't you wait? It's under the sink to the left." Shane's eyes ran up and down Carol's body, he smiled; she had more to look at them he had figured; now he knew why the redneck was so taken with her. Shane leaned closer to her grinning, "Hey Carol, I know we are friends but what about a little tumble?" Carol couldn't believe her ears, "What the hell? Are you drunk?" Shane ran his hand down her arm, "Not drunk just horny."

Shane didn't hear him open the door, Daryl stood in the doorway gripping the door knob so hard, he wasn't sure why the damn thing didn't break. His voice was full of venom, "Get the fuck away from her you little cunt." Shane's eyes laughed at Carol as he turned around, "Well hello there, see you are back from your little hunting adventure. Just saying hi to Carol here." Maggie came in the hallway and looked at the two men with Carol standing in the shower with a panicked look, Carol saw her, "Maggie please get Rick." Maggie nodded and ran down the stairs. Daryl didn't move his eyes from Shane, "Carol get your fuckin' towel and get out of here." Carol moved keeping the shower curtain around her and tried to grab her towel, but it was too far away. Shane leaned over and grabbed it handing it to her, "There you go sweet heart." Daryl's eyes narrowed, "Carol get out of here." She wrapped the towel around her and grabbed her clothes stopping at Daryl, "Come with me." Daryl's eyes never left Shane's smiling face, "No, you go on." Shane laughed, "Yeah Carol, we can talk later, in private." Daryl was across the room, he took Shane by surprise smashing his head into the mirror above the sink. Carol screamed at Daryl, "Don't let him go, this is what he wants. Damn it Daryl." Rick rounded the stairs taking them two at a time and pulled Daryl off Shane, "What the fuck is going on here? God damn it you two can't you behave for just one day?" Carol went into Maggie's room pulling on her clothes, she was so sick of all the drama. She headed out toward the RV without looking back. Rick turned to Shane, "I will talk to you later, get down and have Herschel look at your head." He stood watching Daryl who was watching Carol half run to the RV, "Daryl, what the fuck happened?" Daryl turned to him, "He was in here with her, she was in the shower and he was in here with her. I heard him, she told him to leave and he stayed even asked her to fuck him. He can't keep gettin' away with this shit Rick. Guy's a fuckin' monster." Rick nodded, he understood why Daryl had busted his head, he had wanted to bust Shane's head in for months. "You better go check on our girl, she runs fast." Daryl nodded moving as fast as he could down the stairs and toward the door.

Shane sat in a dining room chair with Herschel looking at his cut, he heard Daryl come down the stairs, "You know Dixon, she wants a real man. One that will protect her, not some pussy with his little bows and arrows." Daryl growled at the man and continued outside. Rick stood looking at Shane, "You really interested in Carol or you just deciding there isn't enough entertainment around here?" Shane shrugged, "Well after gettin' a glance at her in the shower, I don't know." Rick frowned, "Well I am telling you to stay clear of her." Shane stood up, "Who the fuck are you to tell me who I can be around? What if Carol wants me around?" Rick laughed, "She would never pick someone like you Shane, you are too much like her dead husband, crazy as fuck." Rick left the house leaving Shane to stew in his own thoughts.

Daryl reached the RV and looked inside; Carol was nowhere to be found. He came back out and looked up at Glen and Maggie who were on duty on top of the RV, "Do you see her?" Glen nodded, "Yup heading toward the barn." The grave, that is where she always went when she was upset. He grabbed his crossbow and took off across the field after her. He found her sitting in the loft at the hay door looking over the farm. He climbed the ladder and frowned when she looked away when she saw it was him, "Not going to jump if that is what you were thinking." Her words made him stop, "Why the fuck would I think that?" She shrugged her shoulders, "No reason, just can't seem to be alone for anything." He stood looking at her, "You want to be alone?" She laughed, "Right now a few minutes to me would be wonderful." Daryl nodded, "Ok." He went over and sat on a hay bale a ways away from her. She put her head in her hands, "You are still here." He sat chewing on a piece of straw, "Yup, remember you like to wander around when no one is with you." Her eyes narrowed at him, "You think I might hurt myself don't you?" He couldn't say that, he couldn't tell her that his greatest fear was that she would plain out walk into a herd and give herself to them. He couldn't tell her that at night he woke with a start because he kept picturing her like Sophia was, Dixon's didn't share. She had gotten more from him last night then anyone had ever gotten, "Thought had crossed my mind." She chuckled and looked out the hay door, "What is going on with Shane?" Daryl shrugged, "Fuckers got a death wish is my guess."

She stood dusting off her pants, "I have chores to do." Daryl followed her, "'Lright, I do too." She was starting to feel a little suffocated by him, "I can walk back by myself." Daryl watched her as she made her way thru the field, he just had a feeling she was up to something herself. He headed the opposite direction, he had patrol with T-Dog, damn woman was making him soft.

Carol made lunch and cleaned up the camp area. She was already feeling the weight of her day, how she wished for some time to herself. Every time she turned around someone was there watching her, she wasn't going to run, but Jesus she had more privacy being married to Ed. She finally finished up her work and headed into the RV, she glanced at the basket of mending. She sighed, she was so sick of the same thing every day, the world had ended and she was still a housewife. Glen came in to check the gun bag, "Got to make a short run into town, need anything?" Carol looked at him, "Can I go?" Glen looked at her like she had three head, "Are you crazy? Daryl will gut me for dinner." Carol moved closer to him, "Daryl is on patrol he won't be back for hours; we will be back by then." He looked at her, "Ok, but you have to stay with me." She nodded and grabbed the small gun putting it in her bag.

Glen, Maggie, and Carol moved slowly down Main Street. They need supplies from the pharmacy and Carol was dying to find some chocolate for Carl. Just a few nights before he was saying he would kill for a Butterfinger, she smiled to herself; at least this was better than mending clothes. She moved behind the two young lovers, they had only spotted one walker on their way into town and that one was in the distance. Next to the pharmacy was a small electronic store, Carol stared at a small CD player that was in the window, "Glen stopping here, meet you in the pharmacy." He rolled his eyes, "Do you have a gun on you?" She nodded patting at her bag. She grabbed the CD player and a few CD's that she could find and batteries. She smiled, as she fingered thru a few hand held video game systems, she slid one in her bag for Carl, knowing the boy would be grateful. She was near the back of the store when she heard the moans.

She looked up just as the walker lunged for her she struggled to get the gun out of her bag but the gun flew across the floor uselessly. She struggled pulling herself away from the dead thing approaching her; she grabbed a display rack and shoved it with all her might thru the walker's head. It slumped as the rack went through its eye socket and then the brain. She pushed it over and sat panting from the fight. Glen and Maggie appeared at the door. She looked over her shoulder, "I am fine, just took out my first walker." Glen felt sick; Daryl was going to fucking kill him. Glen scrambled to her side, "Did you get bit? Were you scratched?" She looked at her body, "No I think I am fine. Just ready for the RV I think." Glen helped her up and they began making their way back to the car, "Daryl is never going to let you out of it." Carol frowned, "We don't have to tell Daryl anything. He is worse than a momma bear." Glen laughed, "I will tell you what, you tell him tonight when I am sleeping in the house, and he might be less likely to kill me."

Daryl got back from patrol and headed toward the RV to clean up. They had found seven walkers and the last one had been a messy kill. He had geek blood all over his pants, when he opened the door to the RV soft country music came floating toward him. Carol sat at the table mending one of his shirts. She didn't look up she just kept working. He stared at the CD player, "Where'd we get that?" She laughed a little nervously, "In town." He nodded and headed back toward his stuff, and then her words hit him, "Who in town?" She looked up at him innocently, "What?" He came toward her pointing his finger at her, "You went into town?" She giggled nervously, "Maybe." She was pissing him off, he clenched his fist, "Who took you town?" She put the mending down and folded her arms across her chest, "Why does it matter? I am back in one piece and fine, just fine." Anger hit him, "It was the china man wasn't it!" She stood up trying to put her hands on his shoulders, but he recoiled at her touch, "Don't be mad at Glen I begged to go. Just for something different. I was fine. He is hiding afraid you are going to kill him." Daryl paced back and forth between the little bedroom area and the kitchen. "Damn straight I might fucking kill him. What was he thinking? God damn it short round." Carol moved closer to him, "I am fine. I had a good time." He chewed his lip, "Did you see any walkers?" She swallowed hard, "Just one and it was taken care of." He nodded; he planned on talking with the china man as soon as he could. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, "You done being mad at everybody and everything?" He sighed, he loved the feel of her in his arms, she had a way about her that just made him feel calm. "Yeah, for now. I ain't makin' no promises with that little fuck." She smiled up at him, "I have to help with dinner." She pulled away and he pulled her back into him, kissing her tenderly, she whimpered a little under his lips. He pulled away and looked into her clear blue eyes, "Stay clear of Shane you hear? I don't know what his ass is up to." She nodded as he ran a finger down her nose, when she turned for the door he slapped her ass, "That is for goin' to town without me." She grinned at him and left to make dinner.

Daryl changed and headed out to keep an eye on Carol while she worked. He sat in a chair cleaning his arrows. Glen came up next to him, "You are going to kill me right?" Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man, "No, but don't ever take her with you when I don't know about it." Glen shook his head, "She did great out there though. You should have seen her with that walker." Daryl stood up moving closer to Glen making the young man's heart race, "She took down the walker?" Glen swallowed hard and nodded, "Yeah, she did." Daryl looked over at Carol who was laughing with Lori at the campfire; she had left that part out. He was going to have a very long talk with Miss. Carol Peletier, oh yes he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7….talk and walk woman

His eyes narrowed at her from across the camp. He heard Glen groan, "Daryl, she didn't tell you because she knew you would worry. Don't go ape shit on her, its Carol for God sakes." Daryl turned to him, "I would never hurt Carol. You don't know a god damn thing about her or me." He stormed off toward her, Rick stood up stopping him as he made his way to her side, "Daryl, something going on here?" Daryl looked at Carol who was staring at him, "Yeah, want to have a talk with my woman there." The camp was silent; Carol could hear her heart beating in her chest. Rick looked at Carol, "Well you seem very angry maybe you need to cool off." Daryl pushed past him, "Talk now, woman." Carol put her head down a little and followed him out of camp.

Shane stood up and moved next to Rick, "The guys a loose cannon, you sure she's safe out there with him?" Rick looked at Shane disgusted, "Stay the fuck out of that mess. You have done enough." Rick turned moving back to Lori and Carl, a small smile spread across Shane's face. He quietly walked toward the direction that Carol and Daryl had just disappeared to.

Daryl walked fast, his chest was burning, he made the clearing by the pond in record time. He turned and waited for her to catch up. She stopped short of him and waited, she had seen him rant before, and she made herself ready for whatever he had to say. He stood there watching her; it made her nervous, "What Daryl? You drug me out here in the middle of making dinner for what?" His face distorted, "You fuckin took down a walker and forgot to mention it!" She shifted uneasy, "Yeah. I did." He moved forward almost knocking her down because of his fast approach, "You forgot? Or you didn't care to mention it?" Carol's eyes were welling up; she hated to be screamed at, "I thought you would get mad. I figured if I kept it to myself then we won't fight, which I guess was impossible to think you won't get pissed." He pointed in her face, "If you are going to be my woman you are gonna start fuckin takin care of yourself. No more of this, oh I will go to town with him, oh let me go for a walk alone, you want to be fuckin' walker bait like Sophia." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he wished he could swallow them back. The look on Carol's face was of pure terror; she put her hand to her mouth and started taking steps back away from him. "Carol, I didn't mean…honey, I won't ever….please…."

Shane came running up and stood between her and Daryl, "I see what you do redneck you bring her out here and tear her fucking heart out." Daryl's face was purple, "You stay the fuck out of this asshole. You don't know what is going on here." Daryl moved his focus back to Carol who was slowly moving back toward the camp, "Carol let me talk to ya." She shook her head and took a few steps back; Shane stood his ground, "Why don't you run along into the woods with the rest of the animals. I will see her back to camp." Shane turned putting his arm around Carol, he kept one eye on the redneck as he walked her back to camp, the woman was sobbing so hard he couldn't understand what she was saying. He hugged her close, "It's alright, he has a temper. Just relax, we will get you back to camp and you can rest." She nodded her head and wiped at her tears, she couldn't believe the one person in the world she counted on had just referred to her sweet Sophia as walker bait.

Daryl watched them as they made their way back to camp. He was furious with himself. How did he let Shane get the fucking upper hand? He took one last look at the camp and headed into the woods, he figured a good night sleeping there would help him clear his head and give him time to think how he could make it up to her. He kicked the dirt as he disappeared into the one place he understood.

She lay in the bed that night and sleep was hard to find. She had cried herself out and now she lay staring at the roof wondering if T-Dog was on duty that night, T-Dog always let her wander a bit from the camp and she was grateful that he saw in her the need for alone time. She opened the door to the RV and saw Shane sleeping in a lawn chair by the door; he stirred a bit when she stepped down. "Shane, what are you doing?" He smiled a sleepy smile at her, "Well with hot head not coming back I thought I would sit watch and make sure you didn't plan on taking off tonight." She rolled her eyes, "Well I am fine, just stretching my legs, go to bed." HE smiled at her, "Why don't I walk with you?" She sighed, "That kills the whole point of alone time doesn't it?" He motioned toward the RV, "Well you are alone in there, go back in." She turned and looked at the RV, "Ok, come on." They nodded to T-Dog as they walked out toward the field, "What is your problem with Daryl?" Shane shrugged, "Truth is I hate watching Rick count on him. And in my defense the man makes it easy to piss him off. He just can't get along with people." Carol smirked, "A lot of folks would say the same about you." Shane laughed, "Yeah, I guess they would." They walked a little bit further and she turned to him, "You love her don't you?" Shane knew who she was talking about but he stared off into the night, "Andrea?" Carol lay a hand on his arm, "Lori, you love her." Shane shifted his feet, "You knew about that?" Carol started walking again, "Yeah, anyone with eyes could see it. It was the way you looked at her when she wasn't looking. Rick coming back really hurt you." He smiled, "I love him, he is the closest thing to a brother I have and I betrayed him so many times, no way back from that." She nodded, "You can still fix it, he cares about you. He is just hurt, that is why he is leaning on Daryl. Daryl is straight forward doesn't play games." Her eyes narrowed at him, and he grinned again, "You seem to know a lot about other's lives, but what about yours?"

She continued walking, "You mean me and Daryl?" He nodded, "Well me and Daryl is complicated. He wants to be with me, but he thinks he doesn't deserve it. So he does and says things that hurt me. He is his own worse enemy. Christ knows what he is doing tonight out there alone. I can't sleep unless I know where he is." She knelt down getting herself together and then continued walking, "You know he looks at you like I do at Lori." She stopped and looked at Shane, "No he doesn't. Who would look at me? I am just something to do while he waits for something better to come along." Shane kissed the top of her head gently, "And that is why you two belong together. I am sorry my shit get you into this mess." She smiled at him, "Then help me get it all straight."

Shane couldn't believe he had let her talk her into this. In the middle of the night they were walking into the forest looking for Daryl fucking Dixon. He rolled his eyes as they made it to the stream, "Carol, I don't know how you plan on finding him in here. He is a fucking wood ninja. He could be right behind us and we would never fucking know it." She smiled at the thought of him being some wood ninja, "We will find him, even though he was upset he won't go too far." They continued walking further into the woods; Carol stopped and listened like she had seen Daryl do a hundred times. That was when the sound of moaning floated toward her; Shane put his hand over her mouth, "Walkers." She nodded as he started pulling her in the opposite direction. There were four of them and they had smelled them. Shane was pulling her along the path that they had taken, she stopped him, "We can't head back, we will lead them right to the others. We have to go this way." She pulled him toward the woods in the opposite direction of the walkers. She only hoped that Daryl would be nearby.

Daryl had sat in the tree as long as he could, he was brewed long enough, he pulled himself down and walked toward the woods. He heard the walkers moving toward him, there were only two. He took them down quickly and began moving toward the clearing by the pond when he heard what he thought was a large animal moving away from him. He stood listening and figured the walkers had spooked a deer. He got back to camp and sighed as he pulled the door open to the RV, when he saw the bed empty he went out and yelled to T-Dog, "Where's Carol?" He looked down and felt sorry for the guy, "She walked off that way with Shane almost two hours ago." She was out in the woods with walkers, terror hit her, "Rick, Rick, wake up Shane and Carol are out there and I just took down two walkers. We have to go." Rick pulled himself out of the tent, Glen was close behind them with his rifle, Dale took over for T-Dog and joined them as they headed into the woods.

Daryl stopped near the pond and found where they had doubled back, he looked at Rick, "There are walker tracks behind them, we need to head this way." He just hoped they made it in time.

Shane was getting tried, the two walkers were close on their tail, he couldn't believe he had let her talk him into going out there without a knife; he didn't want to use his gun unless he had to. Carol looked at him, "What about a tree? What if we climb up and wait rest a little." He nodded, giving Carol a boost into the nearest tree. He then moved up the one closet to her, the walkers were clawing at the trunks moaning and groaning, "You alright?" She nodded, "Yeah, I am so sorry." He looked at her, "Don't you worry, let me get some rest and I will take them out, at least there is only two now." She nodded, "Glad you have your gun." He nodded; looking into the chamber he only had one bullet. He looked at her and smiled, he wasn't sure what they were going to do.

**Ok, I left you with a cliffhanger Will they get out of the trees ok? Will the others get there in time? Will Shane be the hero or a villain? Will he use her like he did Otis? Have to wait Have a great night **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8….tree climbing

Shane stared at the two walkers that were ripping their hands apart trying to climb the trees that he and Carol now took shelter in. He glanced at her; she was sitting hugging her knees. He had gotten her into this mess and now here they sat walker piñatas, once one of them fell asleep they would probably fall from the tree and be eaten alive. He took a deep breath and leaned back against the tree, he only hoped that someone would figure out they were missing and come look for them. "Carol don't fall asleep, you have to keep awake." She gave him a nervous laugh, "I don't think I will ever sleep again." He nodded, how true that statement was.

Daryl and the group moved along the forest floor quietly, they could hear the walkers ahead of them. He motioned to the others to stop, he stood watching the two walkers clawing at the trees, when he shifted his gaze he saw Carol and Shane were both safe and sound. He drew the bow up and hit the first walker in the head. Rick moved taking the second one out with his knife. T-Dog and Glen brought up the rear watching their backs as they helped them from the trees. Rick pulled Shane down, "Thank you brother, I didn't think we were going to make it." Rick smiled and hugged the man, "I don't know if Daryl will let you leave the woods alive, but at least you weren't walker food."

Daryl climbed half way up the tree, "You 'lright?" She nodded, "Yeah." He helped her down, once her feet were on the ground he grabbed her wrists looking over her arms, "You get scratched or bitten?" She shook her head, "No, Daryl I am fine." She was shaking he could feel how cold she was, he took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. Rick glanced around at the group, "We need to head back, don't know how many more of them there might be." Daryl took the lead dragging Carol by her hand as he hustled up the path. She didn't say anything; she just held onto him and kept her head down watching where she was headed.

When they made the clearing by the pond, she figured he would let her go, but he continued to hold onto her hand pulling her toward the camp. The others breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the two, Andrea ran to give Shane a hug. "What were you doing out there?" He smiled at her concern, "Carol was looking for Robin Hood over there, I couldn't let her go alone." Andrea nodded and hugged him again, he glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Lori who was smiling at him, she had been worried about him too.

Daryl walked Carol into the RV locking the door behind him; she turned to say something but was greeted by his lips. He grabbed her kissing her hard, his hands wrapping protectively around her waist. She answered his kiss, enjoying the feel of his tongue as it gently tasted her own. When he pulled away his eyes were soft, "Why were you out there?" She smiled tenderly at him, running a hand down his cheek, "I couldn't sleep without you. Had to know you were alright." He grunted, "So you run into the dark woods with Shane?" She pulled away a little from him, "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He pulled her back to him, "Don't make me have to come looking for you again. Do you hear me?" He cupped her chin with his hand, "I promise. Don't make me worry about you again. Promise me you will be in our bed at night and I won't wander off." He sighed, damn woman was always giving him orders, "'lright, but don't piss me off." She smiled at him, "I can't promise that."

She went into the bathroom to clean up and he took off his shirt and boots settling into bed waiting for her. As he laid there it accorded to him that they were now a couple, that she was more to him then someone to take care of or watch over. She came out and joined him in the bed. He moved against the wall, pulling her toward him, he kissed her neck, "I am goin' fuckin' kill Shane tomorrow." She grinned in the dark, "I know. We will deal with that tomorrow." He sighed and held her tighter, she was safe for now, but the cop wasn't goin' be so lucky.

The next morning Shane popped his head out of the tent, he smiled, Daryl was waiting sitting in a lawn chair in front of his tent. He stood when Shane came out, "You and me need to be havin' a little chat." Shane walked pass him grabbing a cup of coffee, "Sorry I don't speak redneck." Daryl grinned, "Let's you and me go have this out by the barn, just the two of us." Shane laughed, "Boy I will kick your ass." Daryl moved closer to him, "I figured you'd be scared. Got a big mouth with nothin' to back it up with." Rick stood by and watched the exchange, he knew the two of them needed to have it out, but he hated the thought of one of them getting hurt. He moved over, "If you are going to do this, do it away from the camp and when you come back, it's over. Agreed?" Shane threw his cup down, "Let's go big man, you want to fight so bad." Lori came up behind Rick, "He will hurt Daryl, should I get Carol?" Rick shook his head, "No, I will go keep an eye on those two." He followed behind the two hot heads as they stalked their way to battle.

Lori ran into the RV, "Carol, Shane and Daryl are fightin'." Carol had been curled up on the bed, she looked up at the woman, "What? Where?" Carol was up in a flash throwing her clothes on, Lori stood nervously in the kitchen of the RV, "They are heading to the barn. You have to stop them." Carol nodded, heading out the door and running across the field.

Daryl had taken off his jacket and was waiting for Shane to stop his stretching, why the stupid asshole thought stretching would help was beyond him. Rick stood off near the barn watching them. Shane stopped in mid stretch and ran at Daryl taking him down. Daryl began slamming his fists into the man's back, working his kidneys. Shane pulled up and one of his fists connected with Daryl's chin. Blood was pouring from his mouth as he kicked Shane off; Daryl reached his feet first and kicked Shane in the mouth returning the favor. Shane came to his feet and grinned blood pouring out of his mouth. "You are one crazy sonofabitch." Shane came at him again, this time Daryl side stepped him watching Shane hit the ground, Daryl jumped on his back punching him in the kidneys again.

Carol came around the corner and was terrified to see the men on top of each other. She started running toward them, when Rick grabbed her, "They have to work it out. If they don't they will be pissing all over the camp forever." He held onto her waist as she watched the fight.

Daryl had gotten off Shane and was standing motioning to him to come at him again. Shane growled and rammed into his shoulder, "See you point that fucking bow with a shattered shoulder motherfucker." Daryl rolled off the ground, "You hit like a pussy big man. You don't have a herd of walkers and a gun to stop me like you did Otis." Shane froze, his body trembled as the adrenaline coursed thru this well defined body, "Fuck you redneck." He pushed past Daryl and walked back to camp bloody and beaten. Daryl had hit the one nerve that stopped Shane in his tracks, the realization that everyone knew what he had done to save Carl. When Shane walked into camp Andrea pulled him into a chair trying to tend to his wounds. He waved her away, "I don't need any babying, get the fuck off me." The woman watched as he grabbed his gear and headed out on patrol.

Carol stood frozen next to Rick, Rick moved toward Daryl who was barely standing, "You alright?" Daryl bent over holding his arm to his stomach, "Yeah, just need a minute, thought the fucker was going to kill me." Rick nodded, "Well if it makes you feel better I think you won that one." Daryl nodded, "Yeah, damn he can hit hard." Rick laughed and slapped him on the back, "You think you two are good now?" Daryl looked over at Carol, "Yeah, I think we worked out our problems."

Carol stared at him and headed back to camp by herself. Damn men always settling things with their fists instead of their heads. She was fuming when she returned to camp. She went to work making breakfast for the group. Daryl sat in a chair near her, "I think I need a band aid or somethin'." Carol snorted, "Get it your damn self." He smiled as she put a plate of eggs in front of Carl. The boy looked at Daryl, "I wish I would have seen it. You two fightin' must have been awesome." Daryl leaned over and ruffled his hair, "It was cool. Your uncle Shane is one bad ass." Carol turned and almost threw him his plate of eggs. Carl looked down at his plate, "Yeah, but I think Carol might beat you up." Daryl laughed a hearty laugh one that Carol had never really heard before, "Yeah, but I like it when she does it." She turned staring at her man wide eyed, she fought the smile that he was fishing for, but it came anyway. He winked at her and ate his breakfast, satisfied with the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9…..Randall factor

After dinner Carol sat staring into the fire. The next day they were moving in the farm house. She wondered what that meant for them, he was such a private man, she sighed. Daryl and Rick were taking Randall out the next morning; the plan was to dump him several miles out of town with supplies. She was glad that Rick had finally made up his mind about the boy, she hated the thought that killing him, it wasn't the only answer, maybe he wasn't bad. She wanted to agree with Dale, but she was so fearful that Randall would hurt one of them or worse that he would leave and bring back his group. She shivered as a cold wind whipped around her, she hugged herself tight. Daryl was on watch with Randall, she was having trouble sleeping with him gone, she had laid down for a few minutes, but sleep won't come. So figured some night air would do her good. She could feel the relief that night in the camp, tomorrow they would be sleeping inside, it made a small smile come to her lips.

She sighed and stared deep into the embers of the fire, she longed for a day full of peace, where she and Daryl could just be together, lying under a tree, or something more intimate, a small smile touched her lips. She shivered again; she had been lost in her thoughts and hadn't heard him when he approached. He frowned when he saw her, it had to be at least two in the morning, Shane had taken over for him with Randall, so he figured he would grab a few hours of rest with his woman. Where did he find her? Sittin' without a god damn coat or sweater, gonna catch her death of cold, probably waiting for him. He put his crossbow down and took off his jacket; she looked up as he came toward her. He draped the jacket around her shoulders, sitting down and putting his arm around her pulling her to his chest, she sighed, "I thought you had watch tonight?" He chuckled, "I thought you'd have more sense to wear a sweater, it's freezin' out here." She nodded, "I can't sleep unless you are with me." He smiled at her, "Let's go get you to bed." He stood offering her his hand, he pulled her up a little too hard and she stumbled. He caught her laughing with her, she looked at him embarrassed, "So much for graceful." He looked at her the intensity building in his eyes, "Maybe this was my plan the whole time." He kissed her, his lips were wanting on hers, his tongue gentle suckled hers. He pulled away she smiled, "Good plan." He chuckled.

They were halfway to the RV, when they heard Shane scream from the barn. Daryl took off looking back at her, "Get Rick." He made it to Shane who was doubled over in the field, "He got the jump on me." Daryl looked around, "Randall took you down?" Shane nodded as the others made their way to them, Rick stepped toward him, "Which way did he go?" Shane looked up at him motioning toward the woods, "He ran that way." Rick began giving orders, "T-Dog, get the women and Carl inside, wake the Greens, Dale take watch on the RV, the rest of you come with me." Carol started toward the house with T-Dog; he grabbed her wrist, "Stay in the fuckin' house till I come get you." She nodded, "Be careful." She handed him his jacket and hurried after T-Dog. As he stomped across the field he could smile her scent rising off his jacket, he knew he had to be careful, someone was waiting for him.

In the house Carol stood making coffee at the stove, she was distracted; all she kept thinking about was what would happen if he didn't come back. Anything could get him out there, a walker, or worse yet Randall. She hadn't heard the boy slip in the back door; she turned and stared at him. Randall had grabbed her gun off the table where she had left it; she knew she made a fatal mistake. She stepped back toward the counter putting her hand up, "Randall you don't have to do this." The boy was sweating, his eyes darting around the room, "Shut the fuck up." He moved toward her, he grabbed her around the neck and drug her into the living room with the gun held to her head. T-Dog, Jimmy, and Herschel all stood staring at them as they entered. The men raised their guns pointing them at Randall and Carol. Herschel spoke breaking the silence, "Son, this doesn't have to be this way, let her go and you can walk out of here." Randall's voice cracked, "Bullshit, that fucking bald headed cop was going to shot me, if I hadn't slipped my cuffs he would have. So give me a set of keys you old bastard and I will leave." Herschel eyed Carol, knowing he couldn't make the shot without hitting her, "Let her go and I will give you the keys." Randall shook his head, "No fucking way, she is my ticket out of here." Herschel reached into his pocket tossing the keys on the nearby coffee table. T-Dog, Jimmy, and Herschel kept their weapons trained on him as he grabbed the keys and made for the door using Carol as a shield. He walked backward down the stairs moving toward the cars, "Which one old man?" Herschel sighed, "The green pickup has the most gas." Randall nodded moving toward the truck, Carol gripping his arm, "Please don't do this." Randall didn't hear her as he slid into the truck trying the key. When the engine turned over he pushed Carol into the dirt, she crawled away as the men on the porch opened fire, killing the man as he sat so close to his freedom.

Daryl, Rick, Glen, and Shane heard the shots. Rick was moving first back toward the house, "He's in the house." The four men ran full blast across the field reaching the house. Carol had made her way to the stairs and was no sitting next to Patricia who was holding her as she shook. Daryl looked at Randall's lifeless body behind the wheel, "What the fuck happened?" Herschel walked over and shot the boy in the head, "He was in the house, had Carol. Had to kill him." Daryl looked at Carol who was pulling herself together, he turned back to Rick and saw he was staring at the field, Rick's voice was low, "Herd." Daryl squinted looking toward the field they just ran across, there were hundreds of them. Rick pulled from his trance, "Vehicles, now!" Herschel grabbed his shotgun moving toward the fence, "This is my farm I will die here." Maggie and Beth ran after him pulling him toward their trucks. Carol ran into the house grabbing her purse, Daryl saw her go and ran after her, "Come on, what the fuck are you doing woman." He stood at the door as she ran to the kitchen grabbing her purse with her only picture of Sophia. She dumped out the rest of its contains and filled it with whatever food she could grab in the kitchen. She could hear the others leaving, Daryl's voice was frantic, "HURRY, NOW." She ran back into the living room, he grabbed her wrist and drug her across the yard to his bike, the engine purred right away. The others were shooting out their car windows clearing paths for them to leave. The cars were heading in different directions; Daryl stopped and unloaded his gun, shoving it into his waist band he grabbed her hands, "Hold the fuck on." She nodded, keeping her head close to him as they made their way thru the mass of walkers.

It seemed like hours before they all meet back up on the highway. Carol didn't want to let him go as he pulled the bike up and stood to get up. He glanced at her as the others gathered together, Rick looked around, "We have to find a place for the night." Lori held Carl close to her, "Where? We have nothing Rick, we don't even have food." Carol grabbed her purse, "I found some, we can take from these cars what we can." Rick looked at Daryl, "We can't stay out here too long, that herd could change course and come back this way." Daryl nodded, "I agree, we need to keep moving. We can scavenge later; we need to put distance between us and them." Shane snorted from behind him, "I think we need to make sure we have supplies first, we can't go wanderin' off with nothing for these people." Rick shot him a look, "Shane, if you don't like our plan then go in the opposite direction." Shane stood looking at the group; he took Andrea's hand, "Come with me." Dale stepped forward, "No, Andrea you can't." Andrea looked at Shane then Dale, she slowly walked to Dale, she gave him a small smile, "I have to Dale." She hugged him, "Take care of yourself." Dale swallowed back the tears, "I will miss you, take care of yourself." Andrea nodded and walked toward Shane who was standing by his car.

Shane looked at Lori and Carl and smiled, "See you around." Carl gripped his mother crying, Lori let a small tear roll down her cheek. Rick sighed, turning away from the man, "Good luck brother." Shane half laughed, "You all too." They got in their car and drove off, the group was now smaller. Rick turned back to the rest, "Let's go, we have to find a place to make camp. We all need sleep." Daryl climbed onto his bike and felt Carol pull herself behind him, he smiled a little as her small hands wrapped around his waist, his hand fell on hers for a moment and he squeezed. She leaned into him, hugging him, at least they were together.

**Ok, this is fan fic…I know we all really hated Shane, but why don't we let him live to fight another. We love him verse Rick soooooo…I let him and Andrea drive off together. And Dale…well I was heartbroken when he died I couldn't do it…I don't own anything…just my love of the show. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10….revelations

**This is set after Rick's confession on the highway….after his rant….after Carol asking Daryl for a 'man of honor'. Enjoy…..**

She sat staring into the flames; she knew he was watching her from his post atop the old wall. Her words had came out wrong; she wanted him to know she trusted him, his decisions for them, not Rick. But instead she just sounded hateful, she sighed as Dale sat down near her, "Carol you alright?" She nodded, not feeling like talking, she glanced up at him, she couldn't see his face, but she knew he was angry. She stared at the others, what were they going to do now, without the farm, their only security was gone. She found a spot near the fire and laid down, pulling her arm under her head and tugging at her sweater, she shivered.

Daryl stood on the wall during his watch, he was distracted, his eyes kept fluttering to her. She was scared, she was angry, so was he. Now without the farm how would he keep her safe? How would he protect her from herself? He groaned and hoped that time would pass quickly; night time was rough with them all out in the open. They had lost the RV in the mess back at the farm; he knew it had killed the old man to leave it. Now piled into three cars and his bike, they were living day to day, hand to feet. He sighed as he watched her lay down; at least she was going to try to sleep. He cringed when he saw her shiver, she had given the blanket he had found to Carl, hoping that an extra one would protect the boy from the cold. He kneeled down and glanced over the woods, all was quiet. Rick would be taking over soon and he would lay with her.

She woke the next morning with his jacket on her; she didn't even remember him coming to her in the night. She sat up and scanned the camp others were waking up. She stood looking for him; she figured he must be in the woods looking for food. She stretched and heard Carl, "Mom, I have to pee." Lori looked at him, "Ok, give me a minute and I will take you." Carol stepped closer to them, "Lori, I have to go too, Carl and I can go together." Carol looked at Rick who nodded, Carl walked with her into the woods, they separated a little for privacy. Carol stood buttoning her pants when she heard the moaning, she turned to see a walker heading straight for Carl. She ran full force knocking the thing off balance, "Carl run and get your dad." The walker started to get up. Carol took her foot and began kicking the walker in the head as hard as she could. She was sobbing as she did, "Stay down you soul less mother fucker. Go to hell where you belong, god damn it." She didn't realize she was screaming and she didn't notice that the walker had stopped moving under her boot. She felt hands around her waist, then she heard his voice in her ear, "I think its dead killer." She spun to see Daryl looking at her, she pulled from his grip and walked pass the others who had come running.

Daryl stared at the walker, Rick came over, they both were speechless, Rick broke the silence, "Carol did that?" Daryl couldn't help but beam with some pride, "Yup, protectin' your boy." Rick nodded, "Damn, alright, we need to be heading out. Help me gather everyone." Daryl took one last look at the walker and headed back to camp behind Rick.

They started loading up the cars, Carol hugged herself as Carl walked by her smiling at her. She would have done it for any child, especially since Sophia. She swallowed hard and started back toward the cars, she felt his hand on her waist again, "Bike's that way." She nodded, she wasn't sure if he wanted her to ride with him after the night before; she walked silently behind him to the bike. He got on and felt a sense of relief sweep thru him as she climbed on behind him. She hugged him tight as he started the engine and took off in the lead of their little caravan.

They came across some cars not far from where they had camped and everyone set to work going thru them looking for clothes, blankets, and food, really anything they could find. She was standing on the edge of the group, when the moans started. She turned just in time to see four walkers come heading out from the woods toward them. Dale was already screaming, "Walkers." Daryl and Rick headed in front of them taking out two quickly. Carol stood with her mouth covered, she was watching the fourth a small girl about ten. She didn't feel the tears that were pooling in her eyes; Lori wrapped her arms around her, "Oh God Lori, like Sophia." Daryl moved quickly taking the small one down with an arrow. He retrieved it and moved toward Carol. He took her from Lori; she buried her head into his jacket as his arms engulfed her. The others stood watching the two; Daryl lowered his head and whispered, "We have to move, in case there are more." She nodded, wiping the tears from her face. She walked stoic back to the bike, the others getting into their cars. He knew she was crying into his jacket as they moved along the road, he reached down once and awhile grabbing her hand trying his best to reassure her.

They came across the small house just after lunch. Carol was freezing when she got off the back of the bike, they all needed warmer clothes. Daryl was worried at how thin she was looking in just two days without real food; he knew she was giving her share away when he wasn't looking. It was just her way; she was always looking to others over herself. He sighed as he and Rick searched the small house. The small one bedroom house was clear, Rick motioned outside to the others to start unpacking as he and Daryl worked back to the small garage. When they opened the door the stench hit them, the owner of the house laid on the floor of the garage with a gun in his hand. The man had opted out, Daryl glanced around, the garage was full of ammo, they had hit pay dirt. T-Dog joined them moments later helping them grab every piece of gun power they could find. They closed up the garage and headed into the house with their arms full. The others were setting up beds and trying to find warm blankets and clothes. Daryl was happy to see that Carol had a very large flannel wrapped around her as she opened can goods handing them out to the others. He stood leaning against the door frame for a few minutes, just watching her, he would give anything to make her happy. She looked up as almost knowing he was watching her, she came over and handed him a can of beans and smiled. He watched her as she feed everyone else; he moved over to the counter where the food had been set, he grabbed the can opener and opened a can of vegetable soup handing it to her, "Eat, you are too damn skinny." She blushed and took the can gently. "Never had someone say that before."

That night they took watch in sets of twos, Daryl made sure Carol was on his shift. He stood on the roof of the small house looking across to her; he had found a ladder and pushed it up against the house for her to crawl up on. She looked cold, he moved over closer to her, "You alright?" She nodded, she didn't talk much since they left the farm and he knew the scene with the little girl that day had really done her in. Once their shift was over they headed inside the house, she laid down first on some old comforter she had found. He left his boots off and nestled into her back. She sighed deep as his arms wrapped around her. His breath was hot on her neck, "Night." She squeezed his hand, "Night." He hated how she made him feel so unsure, "I want to make you happy someday." His words echoed in her head, she rolled over and looked into his eyes, "What?" He sighed, placing a small kiss on her lips, "You heard me, not gonna repeat it." She closed her eyes and put her head to his chest, he wanted to make her happy, what he didn't know was he already did.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11…sickness

They had been asleep for a few hours when headlights came shining thru the boarded up windows. Daryl and Rick were up first, moving toward the door, they could hear T-Dog and Glen on the roof. The sound of heavy boots on the porch made all the women and Carl huddle in the corner. Daryl pulled open the door and was shocked to see Shane standing there, he grinned, "Hello asshole." Daryl looked behind him and saw Andrea; she was shivering, "Get the fuck inside." Shane came in bloody; Andrea had a very large bruise on her face. Rick looked between the two of them, "What the hell happened?" Shane sat down on a chair near them, "I think we ran into Randall's group. Took all we had to get away." Carol had gotten a blanket and pulled it around Andrea, Lori was trying to warm up some instant coffee for them, Carl brought them each a can of food.

Rick stared at Shane, "Are you sure, it was his group?" Shane was in mid swallow, "Yeah, I saw your brother there. I think he might've been the only reason we got away." Andrea nodded, "He let us go. I don't know why." Carol had never seen Andrea so exhausted and it warmed her heart when Shane moved over to her kneeling on the floor in front of her, he ran his hand across her cheek, "I told you I'd find them." She shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek, Shane wiped it away for her. He looked up at Rick, "We need to fuckin' move as soon as we can. I drove for a good hour, but this is too fuckin' close. If they find us, we won't be so lucky." Rick nodded. The rest of the night they ran shifts with four people at a time. By morning they loaded up everything they could find and made their way back to the highway.

They stopped to gather gas and other supplies whenever they could. Carol was starting to cough, Daryl could feel it each time she did. He could hear her rasping by the end of the day. Rick was starting to unload the cars when Daryl walked back to him, "Rick, this isn't gonna work tonight." Rick looked at him, "Why not?" Daryl looked toward Carol, "She's sick, I need her to be inside tonight." Rick looked around at the others, he sighed, "Ok, let's load them back up and keep moving." Rick walked down the line of cars telling the others, Daryl walked back to the bike. Carol was coughing again, she was slowly grabbing their things off the bike, "Put it back, we are movin' lookin' for something inside tonight." She shook her head, hugging the old flannel closer to her; he put his hand on her forehead, "Jesus woman you are burning up." She pushed away at his hand, "I'm fine, don't worry about me, we need to make sure the group is safe." He looked behind them and saw the others were loading up into the cars, Rick nodded at him and he got her back on the bike and headed further down the road.

They found an old bar sitting back from the road. Once they took care of the few walkers they found inside, the others started moving their belongings in. Daryl watched her as she struggled to carry in their bags, he grabbed them from her, she pushed on, "I can do this, just let me help." He pulled her into a nearby booth, "Sit the fuck still, I mean it Carol." She sat there leaning her head back against the soft booth. Daryl walked over to Herschel, "She's really sick, would ya look at her?" Herschel moved to Carol's side, Daryl was close on his heels, Rick had joined them. All three men were looking at her with concern. Herschel pulled away from her, "She's running a high fever, without my bag I can't listen to her chest, but I would bet she is working on pneumonia. Need to get her some medication." Daryl nodded, "I will go." Shane moved behind him, "I will go for her." Rick looked at the man, "Daryl, I think you should stay here. Shane and I will go, Herschel write down what you think we need." Carol was sitting in the booth, "Come on I am fine, you can't do this to the group." Herschel pointed at Daryl, "Get her to bed." Daryl nodded and moved to find a bed for her. T-Dog found an old couch, he and Glen drug it into the main area of the bar. Lori helped Daryl tuck her in with the blankets they found at the house the night before.

He paced nervously back and forth, hovering around her; every time she stirred he was at her side. Lori put a hand on his shoulder, "She will be fine. Carol's tough." He nodded, not sure what to say. By midnight her fever was too high, she began screaming out for Sophia. The rest of the group sat in agony as she trashed around the small couch, Herschel and Daryl using water to sponge her body trying to bring the temperature down. Rick and Shane reappeared hours later with the items that Herschel had asked for, Herschel had to force feed her every pill.

By dawn Daryl's body was achy and his head hurt. He sat on the floor next to her holding her hand and staring into her face. Lori couldn't believe the man was still on his feet, she gently came over to him with a cup of coffee, "Daryl, I will sit with her, you need some rest." He took the coffee and shook his head, "Nope, not till I know she is alright." Lori knelt down next to him, "You love her." His eyes avoided Lori's, "I don't know what you're talkin' about." Lori grinned, "It's clear to anyone sweetie, she will be fine, don't worry." He watched Lori walk away, he knew he loved her, he just didn't know how to say the words to her. But he would just as soon as she was better.

That night her fever finally broke and a sigh of relief went thru the group. They had all been on pins and needles, though no one had ever told her; they looked to Carol for the small things that reminded them of the world before. She sat up on the couch and looked around, Daryl's head was resting on the couch cushion, as soon as she sat up he moved looking at her, she felt weak. He stood up, "Gonna get you some water." Carol nodded, watching him as he moved toward the bar; Herschel was smiling at her, "Gave us a heck of a scare last night young lady." Carol coughed, "Sorry, I don't know what happened." Daryl had returned with the water, "I will tell you what fuckin' happened, you give your blanket away, you give your food away to others, and it almost fuckin' killed you." She could see the anger in his face. She looked down at her hands, "I just want to make sure the strongest people get the food." Daryl growled, "Well that ain't gonna fuckin' happen again. You need to eat now." He stomped off to grab her some dinner, Herschel looked at her, "He's just worried, you are really sick. You do need to make sure you eat enough and don't forget you are just as important as anyone else here." Carol smiled at the man and waited as Daryl set the food on her lap; he moved her feet and sat on the end of the couch watching her eat. She tried to swallow down as much as she could. She only got about half way thru and she stared at the plate. Daryl patted her foot, "Eat." She stared at the food, "Daryl I don't think I can eat anymore." He sighed, "Damn it woman, please. I am fuckin' beggin' ya. Just eat for god sakes." She forced a few more bites down. He sat there watching her face, "Alright if ya're done. But starting tomorrow ya need to finish every bite." She nodded as he took the plate from her; she flung her feet over the edge of the couch and started to stand. Daryl was back at her side cursing, "What the hell are you doing?" She stumbled a little against him, "I have to go to the bathroom." He scooped her up and she sighed, she could feel the others watching them, "Daryl I can walk, really I can."

Once they rounded the corner to the bathrooms he set her down and walked behind her as she made her way to one of the stalls. She sighed, "Daryl, privacy please." He grinned at her, "Ain't like I haven't seen it all already." She slapped at him, "Daryl Dixon!" He chuckled and walked out giving her some privacy. She finished up and used some hand sanitizer to clean her hands. He was back scooping her up and carrying her back to the couch.

A few hours later Rick and Daryl stood watching her as she slept, "Do you think we can move on tomorrow?" Daryl nodded, "Yeah, but we have to find more permanent shelter. It's just a matter of time before we're all sick like she was. She is always giving away her food and blankets, can't fuckin' get her to stop." Rick nodded, "She is a good woman, you're very lucky. I will talk to the others make sure they don't take any food or blankets from her." Daryl leaned back watching her as she rolled over, her eyes searching for him, "I better get back, she doesn't sleep well if I'm not around." Rick smiled at the man as he walked toward his lady. New love was something the whole group needed, a basic need to survive and Daryl and Carol had found it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12…..hotel rooms

Carol woke the next morning as stretched out she looked around the dark room. She looked at the families spread out and her heart ached, but her eyes fell on Daryl who as leaning against the couch softly snoring. She pulled herself up feeling her lungs protest, she coughed, a hacking sound raising up and waking everyone. She felt Daryl's hand on her leg, his eyes filled with worry, she glanced around, "Sorry everyone." She continued to cough, Daryl was up searching for water, he returned a few minutes later handing her a water. He stood watching her as she drank down the water; she smiled weakly, "I am fine, go back to sleep." He sat down on the floor still looking at her, "You need rest, lay down." She shook her head, "I need to help, I've been lying around for two days." Herschel stood up wiping the sleep from his eyes, "You need to listen to your man. We can take care of breakfast and packing up."

Carol sat back down, scanning the room, Lori sat up and smiled at her, "You take care of all of us, let us take care of you today." Carol nodded and watched as the room exploded into activity. Carl brought her a plate of powdered eggs. Beth showed up a little later with fresh clothes. Daryl was out helping pack the cars so she took her chances and made her way to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and couldn't believe how pale she was, he was right she was losing weight, she pulled on the clothes and slowly slapped water on her face. She felt weak, but she knew they needed to move on.

When she opened the door Daryl was standing outside, "Ya ready?" She shook her head and followed him out to the bike, he walked her toward Rick's car, "You ride with Rick, it's too cold out here and you need to rest. You can't rest on the back of the bike." She stared at him for a minute, "I want to ride with you." He grumbled under his breath, taking a quick look around he stepped toward her and kissed her forehead, "Ride in the car for me. Please, do this for me today." She sighed and climbed in next to Carl.

They drove for hours, getting out scavenging when they found cars or buildings. Daryl was constantly looking over at her or riding next to the car on her side. She slept on and off as they drove. They finally stopped near an old shopping strip; they all stood in awe of the stores. There were a few walkers that the men made quick work of, Carol followed close behind Daryl as they made their way into the grocery store. The women made quick work of the aisles stuffing the cars with everything they could hold. Daryl didn't leave her side, he watched her as she struggled with the littlest of tasks, but he let her go as long as she was standing. He asked Herschel more than once if she should be doing so much, the doctor's brow just wrinkled as he watched her, "Moving with break up the infection, she needs to rest after this though, we all do." Daryl nodded moving toward Rick, "We need to find somewhere for tonight. Rick nodded scanning the parking lot, he saw a small hotel sitting atop a hill, "What about that?" Daryl looked up toward the hotel, "Well there's only one road in, we could block it. Might work." Rick nodded.

Once they had the cars packed they all moved to the hotel. The men with Andrea made a sweep inside. The third floor had a few walkers, but they took care of them quickly tossing the bodies out the windows. Glen marked doors to rooms they shouldn't use. They blocked exit doors to ensure their safety for the night. The women slowly began moving things into the lobby. Carol was having more and more trouble breathing, she hated the fact that she was even more of a burden. She worked thru it, sweat pouring down her face as she worked to unload the supplies.

Daryl had finished up his patrol of the grounds and walked into the lobby. He stood watching her as she panted moving their duffle bags. He went over and scooped her up, "Daryl Dixon put me down." He walked past Rick, "Gonna take the first room down here, that way I can hear her and keep watch." Rick laughed as he watched Carol fight to get away, Daryl flipped her over his shoulder and walked down the hallway toward the room he had picked. Once inside he sat her down on the bed, "Daryl there is too much work for me to be lying around." He paid no attention, closing the drapes. He pulled back the covers on the bed and pulled off her shoes, he turned at the door, "Sleep. Not a request Carol, sleep." She growled at him as he left out the door again.

She sat fuming for the longest time, her eyes finally got heavy and she drifted off to sleep. She didn't wake up again until he brought in dinner. He smiled as he crossed the threshold, she was curled up around one of the pillows, her face was soft and gentle, he hated to wake her. He closed the door quietly and she stirred on the bed. He walked over to the small table putting down their water and meals; he pulled her pills out of his pocket and walked over to her holding them out. She sat up smiling, "When are you going to stop babying me?" He looked away from her, not sure what to say, "Never." He watched as her smile spread across her face, she moved over toward the table taking in the dinner selection, he pulled up the chair and sat across from her. They ate in silence, he watched her as she pushed the food around her plate. She knew he had dished up her plate and not Lori; Lori would have rationed the meal better. She was stuffing herself, she pushed the plate away from her, he looked up at her, "Didn't even eat half." She nodded, "Yeah, still not feeling better. Why don't you eat the rest." He sighed, "No, you need to eat, you need your strength." He looked down at his hands, "I know you are use to a man that didn't give two shits about you, but I do and you will eat and rest when you are sick." His eyes met hers, "You WILL take care of yourself." She sighed and pulled the plate closer, she hated eating food that could go for others, a small tear ran down her cheek.

He brought his hand to her cheek wiping the tear, "What is the matter?" She looked at the plate, "Someone who works harder could use this food more than me. I feel so guilty, I am eating this and I do nothing but bring the group down." Her sobs were hard, he moved over toward her picking her up and placing her on the bed. He scooted in next to her; once her tears had slowed he spoke, his voice low and gentle, "You are worth more to me anyone in this group. I need you to take care of yourself. You are worth more to me Carol, you matter to me." She hung onto his shirt harder, knowing what he had said was a huge step in him letting her in. She wiped her face and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13…..our place

She woke the next morning and he was already gone. She sighed pulling herself from the bed; she glanced around at the small room. She picked up his clothes lying on the floor and made the bed, it accorded to her that this was their first place, just for the two of them. She smiled as she moved to the bathroom, she nearly tripped over his knack sack, she sighed and put it on one of the chairs. Once she had cleaned up the room and herself she headed out toward the group. Lori was the first one to see her, "Well, don't you look better!" She smiled, "Yeah, a good three days of sleep will kick anything." Carol made herself busy with breakfast; she hummed a little as she worked. Enjoying the busyness of the kitchen.

Daryl had been on watch since three, he was glad when T-Dog arrived at eight to relive him. He smiled as he walked into their room, she had cleaned. He walked toward the noise of the kitchen and he stood smiling at her, she looked better. But he hated seeing her work so hard. Dale put his hand on his shoulder, "Our girl looks good today." He grunted an agreement, she looked up and smiled, damn woman is making me softer by the minute. She gathered a plate of food and took it over to him. He took it and looked at her, "Lori did she eat yet?" Lori looked up from the sink and grinned, "No, no Daryl I don't think she has." Carol sighed, "I will eat when everyone else is done. That's how I always do it." Daryl handed her his plate and walked over to the stove putting food on a plate for her, she stood in the doorway watching him, her eyes narrowing, "Daryl, I can eat later." He brought her a plate and took his back; he gently put his hand on her back and guided her to the little dining room. She sat down folding her arms, "This is ridiculous." He looked up from his plate, having already shoved half the food into his mouth, "I know, you need to eat or I am never gonna get my work done." She fumed as she pushed the food around her plate. He finished his and moved his chair closer to her, his face was angry, but his eyes were soft, "Do I need to feed you myself?" She turned to him shoving a forkful into her face, "No." He sat back letting his hand rest on the chair behind her, he waited till she had finished the plate. He leaned in and whispered to her, "Wasn't so fuckin' hard." She shook her head, she was pissed. She stood, "May I go now." He watched as her hand trembled picking up the plates.

He followed her back to the kitchen watching as she did the dishes. He could tell she was fighting back the tears. She finished the dishes and walked down the hall toward their room. He stayed back sensing that she needed some space, but when he heard the lock click on their room he ran over to the front desk grabbing the master key.

Carol wasn't sure why she felt so sick, but she felt her breakfast rising up in her throat. She bent over the toilet and watched as her breakfast flushed down the toilet. She sat up wiping at her face; his hand appeared with a towel, "Did you make yourself?" She looked at him in horror, "No, what the….". She felt another wave hit her and she doubled back over the toilet. His hand going to her back, she shrugged it off and sat against the wall staring at the towel. He leaned against the counter, frowning down at her, "Did you feel sick before ya ate?" She nodded, he offered her his hand, "Come on, back to bed." She shook her head, "No, I will be fine, it will pass. It has to be the antibiotics. I will be fine." He stared at her and stormed down the hall to Herschel who was drinking coffee, "Carol's sick will you come?" Herschel nodded, Lori following close behind.

Carol was sitting on the bathroom floor when Herschel came in, "Carol, come on out here so I can look at ya." She pulled herself off the tile floor and head toward the edge of the bed. Daryl leaned against the dresser his arms crossed, chewing on lip, Carol saw he looked worried. Herschel looked her over, "She seems fine. Might be the antibiotics, you feeling better now?" Carol shook her head quickly, "I feel fine, just too much food for me." She glared at Daryl who sighed hard and returned her glare. Herschel stood patting her leg, "If she feels better let her up son, she will do better to move around, let's her knock out the infection." Daryl nodded, Lori stopped and smiled at her, "I found some stuff to make a pie, I will wait for you in the kitchen." Carol nodded and wait till they left.

Daryl stood staring at her, "Ya sure you're alright." She shook her head, "Daryl, I understand you are worried, but I can take care of myself." He grunted and walked out the door, slamming it as left. Maybe she wasn't ready for a relationship; she absently rubbed her tummy and made her way to the kitchen.

She worked all afternoon with Lori; after the pies for dinner were done they set up lunch and went to do laundry. The woman was so excited about the hotel, "Carol, I think this might be a good place to hold up, don't you? I mean there are all these rooms, we have privacy. It's it wonderful." Carol nodded, enjoying the other woman's joy at the fact that they were for the time being safe and in one place. That night she helped with dinner, scanning the dining room for him, he came in late, he had gotten his own plate, but he sat by her taking a moment to scan her plate. She didn't let her eyes meet his, she hated fighting with him, but he had to start taking care of himself, she was afraid him being distracted with her would get him killed. She sighed and eats every ounce of food on her plate. He sat watching her as she finished, he got up and took their plates to the kitchen, he came back with two slices of pie. She smiled at him, "Thank you." He grunted something under his breath and began shoveling his pie into his mouth. Rick came over and began talking to him about the trip back down to the shopping strip the next morning, she took the opportunity to slip away and clean up the kitchen.

She finished up dinner and headed to the room, she glanced around noticing that he wasn't there, she grabbed her clothes and headed in for a shower, she sighed as the cold water hit her skin, but it was better than nothing. She pulled back the curtain and was stepping out when he scared her half to death; he was standing at the mirror in his boxers. She grabbed her towel, embarrassed that she was standing there naked. He smiled into the mirror, "I've seen it all before, don't have to cover up." She blushed and moved past him, she dried herself and put her bed clothes on. She was sitting in the bed when he came out in his towel; she watched his muscular back as he moved thru the room. Her breath caught when he dropped the towel at the dresser, he bent over rotting around for his clothes.

He smiled when he heard her breath; he stood up and pulled on his boxers. He turned around and saw the red on her cheeks; he came around to his side of the bed and snuggled in with her. His hand gently wrapping around her waist, he pulled her into his chest. She tensed at his touch, his mouth coming to her ear, "You know you ain't mad at me." She pulled her pillow closer, "I want to be." He smiled against her hair, "I know, but its fun to make up I hear." She grinned and started to turn over when Herschel knocked at the door, "Carol, I need your help."

The two of them were up before the man could knock again. Carol flung open the door, Daryl was pulling on his pants, "Beth is really upset, you seem to be one of the only ones to calm her." Carol nodded and followed him down the hallway, Daryl on her heels. When they reached Herschel and Beth's room the girl was sitting on the bathroom floor crying, Carol kneeled down taking her into her arms, "Sweetie what's wrong?" Beth sobbed, "I am going to be alone forever." Carol brushed her hair with her hand, "Why is that baby?" Beth pulled away and looked at her, "Because my Jimmy is gone. Who will want me? I will die this way." Carol rocked her back and forth, "Now you stop that. There is someone for you. We will find more people, you have to have faith. You are a beautiful girl, but you are that, a girl. There is time." Beth pulled from her arms angry, "No there isn't we could all die tomorrow." Carol grabbed the girls face, "Yes, and before we could have died any day too. You need to stop this Beth." Beth began blindly slapping at Carol, Carol grabbed her hands and stared into the girl's eyes, "Enough, you hear me. You have to be strong for your dad, your sister, and me. You have to pull yourself up and find your way. I can't do that for you." Carol rocked the girl as she collapsed in sobs in her arms.

She finally got her into bed; Beth smiled at her, "Thank you." Carol smiled down at her, "Tomorrow you start in the kitchen, you hear me, no more feeling sorry for yourself." Beth nodded her head and closed her eyes. Daryl waited for her in the hallway; they walked in silence back to their room. When the door closed he stared at her, "Need to take your own advice." She looked at him, "What?" He threw his pants aside as he got into bed, "Need to take your own advice, stop acting like no one cares about ya, start takin care of yourself." She stood up the anger filling her, "You are a pain in the ass. What do you think I have been doing?" He looked at her sensing that he was in for a hell of a fight. "You walk around here like everyone else is more important than you. They ain't. You count." She grabbed the pillow off the bed pulling a blanket off the bed, "You are an ass." He watched as she slammed out of the room, he sighed; he never was good at talking to women. He got up pulling his pants on again, damn woman.

She went to the lobby, passing Glen who was standing guard at the door, he saw the look on her face and he kept his head down. She settled down on a couch on the far side of the lobby. Her tears running down her face, she couldn't believe that he acted that way to her, she was doing everything she could to help the group and stay out of the way, not be a burden. She felt a hand on her legs; he was scooping her up, "Put me down!" Daryl snorted at her, "You been sick, you ain't sleeping out here tonight pissed or not." He flung her over his shoulder grabbing her pillow and blanket. Glen smiled as he watched the unlikely couple go back down the hallway and disappear into their room.

He put her down on the bed with a thump. She groaned, Daryl pulled a chair near the door and used her blanket to cover himself. "What are you doing?" He adjusted his pillow, "Givin' ya space." She sighed, "Come here, we can sleep together." He smiled and moved fast from the chair to the bed. He slid in and she moved over toward the edge, he sighed and pulled her close to him. "Daryl…", he groaned, "No Daryl, just go to sleep." He smiled into her hair and closed his eyes falling asleep with his hand gripping hers. He leaned into her ear, "This is our place, don't want ya sleepin' anywhere else." She smiled, it was so damn hard to be mad at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14…bitten

Daryl left early that morning, behind the hotel was a small wooded area that he would hunt in the morning. He enjoyed the quiet that the woods allowed him, he could think clearly, and lately his mind was meddled with Carol. He had never been so close to another person. She was the first thought he had in the morning and Christ with her laying next to him in bed, she was his last thought of the day. He hated and loved how it made him feel. He let the bolt go and walked over pulling the rabbit from the ground. He was glad they had found the hotel for the winter; he wasn't sure what they were going to if they hadn't. Carol had been so sick, still was sick, the damn antibiotics were tearing her stomach up. Herschel had said it could take a few weeks for her to stop throwing up. He guessed from the sun that he had been gone three hours already, before at the quarry, he would stay out for days. With just Merle to worry about him, he was free to do what he wanted to. Now he had someone to worry about and that made him nervous as he walked out of the tree line toward the hotel. It meant that he had that much more to lose.

Carol had woke up to the same feeling she had the last two weeks. She groaned as her stomach rolled, she knew that it was more than just the antibiotics. She had stopped taking them almost a week ago. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and stared at the wall. What was she doing? She had only had sex with the man once for Christ sakes, if she was, well if she was, what was she going to do? Daryl hadn't told her he loved her, she hadn't said it to him. Christ she felt like she was trapping him, sticking him with an even bigger burden. She sighed and stood up, the motion made her stomach flip flop and she was running for the bathroom again.

Once she pulled herself together she made her way out to the kitchen. Lori was humming as she made eggs; Carol's stomach did another flip at the smell. She was the same way with Sophia, eggs got her every time. Lori looked up at her, "Hey you alright?" She gave a weak smile, "Just fine." Lori nodded not sure if she should believe her friend or not. Carol went over and grabbed a pack of crackers, taking two out and eating them quickly. She began washing dishes and the song that Lori had been humming became stuck in her head.

When Daryl walked into the kitchen with the skinned rabbit, his stomach grumbled at the smell of food. He walked over to the sink and tossed the rabbits on the counter. Carol looked up at him and went instantly pale, "You 'lright?" She nodded and moved away from the rabbits that were sitting next to her, she knew she would never make it to their room; she ran over to the trash can and got sick. When she turned around Lori was smiling, rubbing her own stomach, and Daryl was gone. In a few seconds he was dragging Herschel into the kitchen, "She's still sick, what's wrong with her?" Herschel looked at Carol trying not to grin, "Carol you done with the antibiotics?" Lori handed her a bottle of water to sip from, Carol nodded, "Yeah, I just hadn't eaten yet and the rabbits, well they made my stomach upset." Daryl looked at the rabbits, "That's bullshit woman, you usually clean the damn things." Herschel looked at Daryl, "Let's get you down to your room. Daryl why don't you get her some breakfast."

When Herschel had her safely in their room he sat her down on the bed, pulling a chair close to her. "You know what I think right?" She looked at the floor, her voice a whisper, "Yeah, I do." Herschel lifted her chin, "Next run for supplies we get a test. If it ain't that we will try some other things." She nodded, "I don't want him to know." Herschel nodded, "Best to be sure. The boy cares about you." She stared at the floor again, "Yeah, he just hasn't really said it." Herschel laughed, "Most men like Daryl do it by action." She looked at the kind man and smiled as Daryl came in with breakfast.

He sat the plates down looking at the doctor, "Well?" Herschel grinned, "We think we know what it is. Carol will just have to make sure she eats better and gets plenty of rest. Better if she isn't carrying heavy stuff right now either." Daryl nodded as Herschel left them alone, "Sit your ass down. You need food woman, too damn thin." She sighed and took one look at the plate, it was piled with eggs. She ran into the bathroom.

Daryl had taken the food back to the kitchen. Lori smiled at him, "Take her crackers, sometimes when a woman has an upset stomach, crackers help. I think I have ginger ale over here." She returned from the pantry holding a can, "Give her this. She'll be fine. I promise." He nodded and returned to their room. Carol was sitting in the chair with her head back and her eyes closed. He set the crackers and ginger ale in front of her, "Lori said to try this." She nodded looking at his worried face, "I am fine. Just need a second, it always passes you know that." He stood silently fidgeting, "I told ya, you weren't eatin' good enough." She nodded, knowing he would rant about that again, she rolled her eyes. He leaned down putting his hands on either side of the chair, "Don't give me that rollin' the eyes Lori Grimms shit, you don't take care of yourself." She bit into the cracker trying not to lose her temper with him; she knew he was just worried. "Daryl I am fine. You heard Herschel." Daryl turned staring at the door, then back to her, "Yeah I saw him, spent a whole two fuckin' seconds with ya. That's what we get for havin' a fuckin' vet look at ya." She laughed then, "I don't think there are many docs to choose from." He stopped in mid rant to smile at her, realizing how silly it did sound.

Luckily there was a knock at the door, Daryl opened it and Rick was there waiting for him. They were going on an ammo run; he turned back and looked at her, "You be okay while I'm gone?" She nodded standing, "I will be fine, gonna go back to the kitchen. Lori and Beth will keep me in line." He nodded at her still nervous to leave, but he disappeared with Rick.

Rick had decided it was best to send T-Dog, Shane, and Daryl while the rest waited back at the hotel. Daryl leaned in close to Rick's ear, "Carol, ain't feelin' good, keep an eye on her?" Rick looked at the man's face, realizing that he did have feelings for her, "Yeah, don't worry, she will be fine." Daryl nodded and climbed into the bed of the truck with T-Dog. It was gonna be a long ass day for him.

Carol made her way back into the kitchen. Her and Lori had been working for a few hours, Carl and Maggie drifted in and out. When they finally were alone Lori leaned against the countertop by Carol, "So, when are you due?" Carol's face blushed, she could barely look up at her friend, "What are you talking about?" Lori smiled, "Carol Peletier, don't play dumb with me." Carol looked at her, "I don't know for sure and I sure as heck don't want Daryl to know yet. If I am. Might just be old age." Lori laughed watching Carol head to the other side of the kitchen trying to make her escape, Lori blocked her way, "It isn't old age, you aren't that old." Carol smiled and looked down at the bread she was placing into pans, "I don't know Lori, if I am, he is just, well Daryl. What the heck will he do?" Lori gave her a hug, "It will work out. It's a blessing." Carol shook her head, not sure what to say.

They were both making their way to the old utility room they used to do laundry when they heard Maggie screaming, "Come quick, she's bleeding, please." They both ran down the hallway, Carol knew before she even made it into their room that Beth had hurt herself. The girl sat on the floor blood was running along the bathroom tile. Carol glanced at Maggie, "Find your dad and Rick, now." Lori grabbed one of the girl's arms and Carol the other. They both began wrapping them quickly with towels. Carol patted at Beth's face, "Beth, Beth you stay with me now. You hear me. Stay with me." A few minutes later Patricia, Herschel, Glen, and Rick came pouring into the room with Maggie. "Oh dear God, Beth honey what have you done." They all moved her to the bed. Herschel grabbed his bag and began working on his daughter. "They aren't deep, thank God for that." They all worked for an hour getting the girl stitched up. Herschel needed more antibiotics, bandages, and some sedatives; he walked into the hall with the list. "She needs the sedatives right away. I don't know what to do with her, she needs something." Rick looked at the list and then at Glen, "Do you think you could make it down to the shopping strip real fast and be back safe alone?" Glen nodded; Maggie whimpered at his side, "No, you can't go alone." Carol stepped forward, "I will go too. I can move fast, Glen can cover me." Rick shook his head, "You haven't been feeling good, what if something happens and you get sick." Carol sighed, "Rick, what's wrong with me isn't going to affect me moving fast. Let me go." Patricia came out of the room, "I will go too. You can't have Dale going or Andrea with Glen gone. You need them here. Lori can't go. Carol and I will be fine." Rick sighed and looked at Glen, "You okay with this all?" Glen shook his head, "In and out, no problem. Beth's my family now. I have to take care of my family." Rick smiled, "Alright, but try to get back before Daryl." Carol smiled.

They made their way to the old pharmacy on the other side of the shopping strip; they only saw two walkers the whole time. Carol carried the buck knife that Daryl had given her; Patricia was behind her with a hatchet that Herschel had given her. The plan was Glen covered the entrance and the two women got the supplies and then they were getting the hell out of there. Glen was nervously pacing the front entrance as they made their way inside. They did a quick sweep of the pharmacy finding no walkers, so they began filling their bags with supplies, Carol spotted the pregnancy test, she quickly put one into her bag. She hissed when she drew her hand back, she had accidentally cut herself with her knife, she held her hand up to Patricia, "See why they don't give me sharp things, glad it wasn't a gun I would have shot my hand off." Patricia smiled enjoying the joke it helped to break the tension.

Carol was just finishing packing her bag when the stench hit her, the walkers had come thru the back room, which they didn't check. Four of them, they got to Patricia first, the woman had no chance, the first one bit her and she screamed. Carol ran toward her calling for Glen. Carol took the second one down after a few tries, she finally got the buck knife into its skull. Glen fired and took down the three. Patricia lay on the floor bleeding, Carol turned to him, not noticing the blood running down her hand. "She's bit and you got scratched." Carol walked toward him seeing how spooked he was, "Glen its ok. Just help me get her into the truck." He shook his head, "I am sorry I can't do it, I am not as strong as Rick and Daryl." He took the handgun from his waistband and threw it to them. He stopped one more time at the door to stare at them, "I am sorry."

Carol could hear more of the walkers coming; she looked down at Patrica who was fading fast on the ground. She couldn't just leave her, she tucked the gun into her bag and grabbed Patricia under her arms and began dragging her toward a stock room. She got them inside and used a broom handle to reinforce the door. She began piling anything she could in front of the door.

Patricia lay on the floor blood was everywhere; Carol took off her sweater and held it against the woman's neck. Patricia put her hand on Carol's arm, "Its okay sweetheart. I am glad to be going to my Otis. You have to use the gun." Carol shook her head, "I can't. I can't do that. We can wait they will come back." Patricia smiled up at her, "As soon as I am gone then. You have to; don't let me become one of them." Carol shook her head, "I promise, I am so sorry." Patricia looked into her eyes, "Its okay, I have missed him so much. I know I am going to a better place and he will be there." Carol nodded and continued to hold the sweater to her neck.

The walkers were scratching at the door when Patricia stopped breathing. Carol sat holding her friend, she knew what she had to do, but she was having a hard time bring herself to it. She knew once she fired the gun it would call more walkers and probably make the ones outside the door that much more determined to get in. She knew she had too; she knelt down and held the gun close to Patricia's head. She closed her eyes, praying to God that he would forgive her, and she pulled the trigger. Carol fell back and scooted away from the body, she was hysterical.

They had a great luck on their ammo run; Daryl even found some new arrows at the gun shop they had found. As he walked in the front entrance, he was greeted by Rick; he noticed Glen sitting on a couch next to Maggie tears were running down the man's face. Rick's face was grim, "Daryl, we had a problem when you were gone." Daryl felt his body go tense, "Where's she?" Rick tried to put a hand on his shoulder he fiercely pulled away, "Where's Carol?" Rick turned to Glen and then back to Daryl, "She got scratched, Patricia got bit, they were in the pharmacy, getting emergency supplies for Beth." Daryl was already moving toward the truck that T-Dog had barely gotten out of, he pointed to Glen. "You fuckin' left her there?" Rick didn't even have time to say anything more as he sped toward the shopping strip.

He sat outside the small pharmacy watching the inside, there were about a dozen geeks moving around in there, he had to see, he had to make sure. He couldn't leave her if she was fine, and he couldn't leave her to be alone if she was bit. He fumbled in his bag from the gun shop and pulled a grenade out; he pulled to the opposite side of the parking lot and let it fly. The sound was enough the walkers were pouring out of the pharmacy toward the fire and noise. He gunned the truck to a stop in front of the pharmacy, his heart beating as he scanned the room, taking out three quickly, he noticed the blood trail that lead to a door, he ran over and pounded, then he heard the gun shot. "CAROL, CAROL."

She sat frozen, still shaking from the act of shooting her friend. "CAROL, damn it answer me." She moved toward the door, "Daryl?" His heart leapt into his throat, "Are you bit?" She started to pull the stuff from in front of the door away, "No, I got scratched on my knife, Glen didn't believe me. He left us." Once she opened the door he had his arms around her, "You sure." She nodded; he glanced behind her at Patricia, "Jesus. Come on we can come back for her, we have to get out of here now." He drug her thru the pharmacy, she stopped long enough to get the bag that Patricia had been carrying. He pushed her in the driver's door, she slid over, he gunned the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. He didn't stop until he was sitting in front of the hotel. He stopped the truck and grabbed her hands looking over the scratch turning them over again and again. She stared at him, "I swear I am fine." He nodded; his eyes were still staring at her hands as the others came out. He looked at her and she couldn't believe the look in his eyes, "I thought, I thought I lost ya." She put her hands on his face, "Nope, I am right here. Can't get rid of me that easy." He nodded as Rick opened the driver side door.

"Is she alright?" Daryl nodded getting out holding Patricia's bag, "Yeah she got a scratch from before they attacked, from her knife, she tried to tell the motherfucker, but he left her. Left them. Carol had to put Patricia down." Maggie crumbled behind them into Lori. Carol moved to be by her side, "She was at peace sweetie, I am so sorry, she said she wanted to be with Otis." Maggie nodded, holding onto Carol. Glen moved toward Maggie and Daryl was on top of him.

Carol wasn't sure how fast he moved across the parking lot, but he had. Daryl was straddling the kid, punching him, Maggie was screaming. Shane and Rick pulled him off Glen, Carol ran putting herself between them, "He did what he thought was best! Don't you do this, not tonight? We lost Patricia, we almost lost Beth. Not tonight." Carol turned and helped Glen up; the man couldn't even look her in the eyes. Daryl stood in shock, he was defending her and she was siding with the little fucker that left her for dead. He pulled out of Shane and Rick's grip and stormed into hotel disappearing.

Carol was exhausted, she walked to Herschel's room, she knew that Maggie had already told her father. The man opened the door with tears in his eyes. Carol hugged him, "I am so sorry. I hope you will forgive me." Herschel shook his head, "Nothing to forgive, you put her to peace. Made sure she didn't suffer. I could never thank you enough for that." She nodded, "Can I do anything for Beth?" He shook his head, "Not today. You need rest." She shook her head and headed to her room.

When she came in Daryl sat on the bed gathering his stuff. She could tell he was heading out to hunt for the night. "What are you doing?" His head was down, "Need to get the fuck out of here, clear my head." She sighed, "Of course you do." He went to speed pass her and knocked into her bag, she watched in horror as the pregnancy test fell out and hit the ground at his feet. He stopped and stared at it, she turned she couldn't watch him leave and he would for sure now.

Daryl couldn't believe what he was looking at, he felt his body go from pissed to confused to scared and wondered if that was healthy. He picked the pink box up and shut the door locking it, "What's this?" She turned around shaking, "I don't know for sure, just a guess." He looked at her and then the box, "This is why you been sick?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know yet." He stood there not sure what to do, so he handed her the box, "Go find out." She looked at him, "Are you kidding after the day I have had?" He nodded, "Yeah, come on."

He waited outside the bathroom, pacing, he felt like he was going to throw up. They had only been together once, how does that happen? He sat down feeling sick, how could he be a father to anyone. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run or throw himself into a group of walkers. He leaned his head back and a new thought came to his mind. It was a thought he had before, Carol holding a baby sitting on a porch, and she is happy, really happy. But could he make her happy in this world of theirs.

Carol sat on the edge of the tub; she could hear him pacing in the next room. She was afraid to look at the stick. Afraid that he would leave, that she would be pregnant or that she wasn't. She swallowed hard and moved to look at the test, it had a plus sign. She stared at herself in the mirror and she smiled. The greatest thing she had ever done was having Sophia, maybe this was her second chance. She heard him stir in the next room and she remembered she had to tell a very angry, very shy Daryl he was going to be a father.

When the bathroom door opened he stood up looking at her as she entered. She had changed her shirt and washed up, she was standing hugging herself. "Well?" His heart was beating in his ears and he was afraid he might faint like a pussy. Carol looked at him, "We are having a baby. Now Daryl, that doesn't mean you owe me anything. I know that you have your ways, and I will not let this change anything." She kept talking as he moved across the room in two strides, his arms lifting her off the floor, his lips brushing against hers. She couldn't breathe; he was kissing her so intensely. He pulled away, "I thought I lost you today, now you're telling me we are gonna have a baby." She nodded, the tears falling from her eyes, he set her down brushing the tears aside, "Jesus woman, you crying again." All she could do was shake her head, she leaned her head against his chest and he just held her, it was just them. Together, alone in their little room, she won't have it any other way.

**Not sure where I am taking this one….hope you enjoyed this update…sorry so long…the ideas just kept coming **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15….family sucks

They stood there for the longest time just hanging onto each other. When they finally pulled apart Daryl's cheeks were bright red. Carol smiled and moved toward the dresser grabbing clean clothes for both of them. When she turned back around he had already slipped into the bathroom. She took his clean clothes and laid them on the sink. She let her eyes rest on his shadow behind the shower curtain, she felt a blush come to her face, for gosh sakes she was having a baby with the man. She went back into the bedroom and waited till he was done. "Carol." She heard him say from the bathroom, she walked to the bathroom; he had wrapped up in a towel and was standing trimming his facial hair. "Yes?" He didn't look up from his task, "Go on now, it's late, you all need sleep." She smiled, "I can wait till you're done." He turned to her his hand going gently to her stomach, a small smile on his lips, "A little late for us to be shy." She blushed again and went to get her clothes; he was finished up by the time she came in.

He stood in the doorway as she undressed, a smirk falling to his lips. She looked to thin, he thought to himself, baby needs to eat and so does its momma. He sighed, she turned to see him staring at her, he blushed a little. "I'll leave ya to it then." He closed the door and walked over to the bed. He was already hard, and seeing her half clothed was about killing him. He decided to forget about boxers and climbed into bed bare ass naked. He smirked to himself; she would be in for one hell of a surprise when she got in bed.

Carol got dressed and made her way into the bedroom. She felt exhausted; she had on a pair of his boxers and a tee shirt, one of her favorite things to sleep in. She climbed into bed and was shocked when he pushed up against her, she tensed. He chuckled softly in her ear, "Ain't like we never have before, life's been crazy. Thought it might be a good idea tonight." She rolled over and his lips greeted hers, the kiss wasn't gentle, but it wasn't brutal. It was a kiss that seared right to her bones, she felt the thrust of his tongue against her lips and she trembled when she felt it slid inside her mouth, caressing her tongue. His breath was hot on her neck as he moved down, tasting her sweet flesh. She ran her hands thru his scruffy hair, pulling gently as he left a trail of kisses to her shoulder, which was bare because he was tearing at the shirt to reach her skin.

Daryl's hands were moving down her body until his palm cupped her ass to settle her against him, he groaned at the feel of her so close to him. His other hand moving toward her breast, he pulled the shirt above her head in one quick motion, he gentle rolled her hard nipple in-between his fingers, she let a small moan escape her mouth. His mouth followed his hands, licking and kissing every inch of her breast. His hand was moving inside the boxer, kneading at the soft flesh of her ass, his voice was a husky whisper, "Take them off." She nodded pulling away just long enough to slide the boxer off, then she saw him smile, really smile at her, "That's better." Daryl adjusted them on the bed, pulling her under him, he trailed down her body kissing her breast, then her stomach, and then his kisses found her inner thigh. She moaned loudly and gripped his hair again; he smiled on her skin as he kissed closer and closer to her core. She was on fire with want when he kissed the soft hair, her head going back as his tongue entered her, she grabbed the pillow. She was amazed by the feel of his tongue on her, moving, suckling, twisting, tasting every bit of her. She felt her climax coming and he held onto her perfect round ass as she came. She lay panting staring at him moving over top her, "My turn." She smiled and kissed him as he entered her. His powerful thrusts consumed her, driving against her soft flesh, pounding and pounding, her hips moving with his as one. Every nerve ending sang with the feel of him, every cell, every fiber of her being. Carol grabbed his shoulders digging her nails into the tone flesh and she screamed out his name. Daryl tensed up and let his release go at the same time. He collapsed next to her panting and sweating, she started to move, to go clean up, but his arm wrapped around her, "Not going anywhere, get back here." She smiled as he pulled her close, kissing her nose and cheek. His heart was beating and she lay there listening to his heart. She wondered if it belonged to her or just to the baby.

The next morning the whole hotel was abuzz with activity, Carol made breakfast and went to check on Beth. The girl was sitting up in bed staring blankly at the wall. Carol shut the door hard behind her, "Well are you gonna sit there all day or help the rest of us out?" Beth looked up at her, "Why should I bother?" Carol frowned handing her the plate of food, "Because it'll give your mind something to focus on besides all the bad." Carol moved onto the bed, "I lost my girl, the only thing that has kept me going was Daryl pushing me. So get your little ass out of this bed, or I will give you something to cry about." Beth sat staring at her for the longest time and then she moved from the bed to her clothes that her sister had set out for her.

Carol and Beth entered the kitchen, Lori and Maggie looked up shocked to see the girl out of bed. Carol pulled the canned fruit out of the pantry. "Beth you are making pies tonight. Can you start that, while I start bread?" The girl didn't look up but she nodded, Carol smiled proud of the progress they had made for the day.

Daryl had been working with the others on the baracidde at the end of the drive. He noticed that the china man wasn't even coming near him as he helped park cars to help form the wall of metal. They stopped once at lunch to eat, Glen kept his eyes down as Daryl came close to him; Glen felt his stomach ache as the redneck sat down next to him. Daryl kept his eyes staring ahead of him, he hated that he couldn't just beat the shit out of him and be done with it, but Carol would be pissed. She seemed to be his conscience. He took a deep breath, "You are one lucky motherfucker, she came back." Glen glanced at him, "I am sorry, I panicked." Daryl bit his lip before he spoke, "Yeah, you panicked, but your panic almost killed my woman and my baby." Glen looked at him, the color draining from his face, "Don't worry short round, you get to live because of Carol. Just hope the next time Maggie goes out, someone else has her back or your woman will be dead at your stupid ass hands." Daryl stood up feeling better having gotten that off his chest. He stared down at Glen, "I'll let ya live, this time. Next time, don't come back if you leave my family behind." Glen nodded, swallowing hard, "It won't happen again." Daryl nodded and began moving back toward the pile of twisted metal they were creating.

By dinner Carol was exhausted, every bone in her body ached from working in the kitchen and doing laundry all day. Daryl had glanced at her when he grabbed a plate of the rabbit and squirrel roast. He took his plate and sat down, picking at the meal, waiting for her to join him. When the other women started coming out and she was still in the kitchen, he got up and headed to get her physically if he had too.

Carol felt the tears welling up in her eyes while she was dishing up dinner. She knew what a baby she was being, so she slipped into the pantry after Lori left with her meal and she sat down on a large bucket. She didn't even know why she was crying, she put her hand to her mouth to hold in the sound, like she had done a million times being married to Ed. She bent over hugging her knees, hoping the feeling would pass. She knew she was so confused; who would have thought that she would be having a baby at her age with a man who wasn't sure if he loved her.

Daryl came into the kitchen and looked around; he was getting ready to go ask Lori where she was when he heard a soft noise. He walked toward the pantry and stood in disbelief at her, she was all hunched over crying like a baby. He stood there putting his hands on his head, "What the fuck?" He rushed toward her so fast that she flinched putting her hand up, Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, she cried harder. He knelt down, "What's the matter?" She shook her head, "I don't know."

He left walking out the dining room to Lori and Rick's table, "Lori, Carol's cryin' I don't know what the hell is wrong." Lori smiled at Rick and got up from the table. "I'll get her. You sit and eat with Rick. She's just fine." He watched as Lori disappeared into the kitchen. Rick looked at him, "What'd ya do?" Daryl shook his head, "I have no clue. One minute I'm waiting for her to come eat the next she is crying like a baby in the pantry. I haven't seen her all day." Rick chuckled, "They get like that sometimes, be glad she ain't pregnant, Lori cries all the time." Rick looked up from his plate at the man; his eyes were filled with worry, "Really? All the time?" Rick was shocked, "Is Carol?" Daryl looked green, he just nodded his head, Rick let out a laugh, "Well that's just fine, just fine. Don't worry, the crying thing will pass. Just got to let them get it out, just call one of the other women." Daryl nodded, he looked up and saw that Lori and Carol were heading out of the kitchen; he stood up and walked over to her.

Carol looked up at Daryl feeling silly for crying, but she knew it was just something that pregnant women did, she sighed as he went back into the kitchen grabbing her a plate of food. Herschel watched them softly chuckling at the man with his awkward attention to his woman. Herschel sighed, knowing that sooner or later the man would figure it out just like they all had.

He pulled her chair out and pushed the plate in front of her; she smiled and quietly began eating. Daryl watched every bite that she put in her mouth, he was worried she wasn't getting enough to eat and he was damn sure gonna make sure she rest tonight. A small grin playing on his lips when he realized he was why she didn't sleep the night before. But she ate every bit he put in front of her, she stood, he grabbed her wrist, "I'll do it." She smiled, "I'm fine, got to get Beth. Be right back." Carol grabbed Beth and helped the girl dish up the peach pie she had made. They then walked around serving everyone a slice of pie, Carol sat back down smiling at him, she grabbed his hand, he didn't recoil for a change. Carol nodded toward Beth, "Look how proud she is now. I think it helped having her in the kitchen and busy." He nodded shoveling the pie into his mouth.

Daryl helped her clean up the kitchen, but she shooed him away when he was making more of a mess than helping. He was sitting on the front desk cleaning his arrows when he saw flash lights moving toward the front of the hotel. "Carol!". She stepped out of the kitchen, "What?" He motioned at the door, "Get Rick, now stay with Lori." She nodded running down the hallway. Daryl tensed as he heard the hotel exploded into excitement behind him.

Within minutes Rick was standing next to him gun drawn as the two flashlights stopped outside the front doors. Rick and Daryl stood waiting as the door opened. Merle Dixon stepped inside the lobby, his face a full on grin, "Well sonofabtich, little brother, put that thing down and hug your big brother." Daryl stood with his mouth open for a few minutes, then he was moving hugging his only living flesh and blood. Merle looked around seeing T-Dog, "Hey motherfucker, you and me need to talk." T-Dog stood fist at the ready at his sides, Daryl put his hand up, "Ain't gonna happen. These people here we all take care of each other. No shit Merle." Merle snarled, "Well this is Brianna, we found each other outside of Atlanta after my accident." Merle made sure to raise his hand toward T-Dog who looked like he was ready for world war three.

Daryl sat on the counter eyeing his brother and the tall blonde woman he had with him. "Where the fuck ya been all this time? We went back to Atlanta and looked for ya, ya took the fuckin' truck." Merle laughed, "Didn't know you were the one lookin' for me, I thought these assholes were comin' back to kill my ass. I was so fuckin' high I didn't know which way was up. So what's with all the new folks?" Daryl explained to him that they had stayed at the Green farm until it got taken over by walkers. Merle glanced around noticing the little mousy bitch that was hovering close to his brother. He smirked at Daryl, "Looks like you made a nice life for yourself Darlene." Rick stepped between the men, "Listen Merle, Daryl and I are in charge of these people, if you want to stay we all work hard, and we all take care of each other. You got a problem with that?" Merle looked around the room, "I don't care much but keep that fuckin' darky away from me or you will be one member down." Daryl moved close to Merle, "He has a name use it; none of your bullshit, the world is different. It's us and it's the walkers, color doesn't matter anymore." Shane stepped up still holding onto his gun, "Yeah, and besides there are plenty of us that would like nothing more than to kill your fuckin' ass." Merle grunted and started to charge toward Shane, Daryl pulled him back, Merle pulled out of his grip snarling at him, "Look at what a little pussy you are, lettin' these people talk to your brother like that."

Rick finally got things settled down; he was sending people back to bed. Carol stood in the lobby at the doors staring at Daryl's back, she had no idea what this all meant to them. She took a deep breath and walked slowly toward their room, hoping that he would come. She laid there for the longest time, but he never came. Carol felt the tears fill her pillow; he had chosen his brother over her.

Daryl finally got his brother and Brianna to a room across the hall from him and Carol. Merle pointed toward the door, "You with that one?" Daryl nodded, looking at the floor, Merle laughed, "Would've thought ya would go for little mousy." Daryl shoved him against the wall holding him by the throat, "You ain't screwing this up here for me. I've got a life here; you need to watch your mouth, especially when you're talking to or about Carol." Merle smiled, "Glad to see ya got some balls, little brother. Well I will knock if I need anything. Let ya two love birds some alone time." Daryl released him and walked into his room shutting the door quietly behind him.

Daryl walked around to her side of the bed, she had fresh tears still lingering on her cheeks, he sighed, he figured he was why she was crying. He softly touched her cheek, making her stir underneath him; she looked up and sat up pulling her legs to her chest. "Come to get your things?" He sat looking at her, not sure what was going on in her head, "What the hell?" Carol tried to hold herself together, "Well with your brother here, I am sure you want to stay with him or leave with him. I understand." She started to get off the bed and he grabbed her wrist, "What're you doing?" Carol looked at the floor, she brought her eyes to his and the look in them made his heart sink, "I just want you to be happy." He stood holding her wrist in his hand, his hand softly tracing the lines on her hand. "I'm not leaving you. Won't ever think to do that. You're my woman right." She stared into his eyes, "Yes, but I figured…" He put his finger against her lips, "No figurin', just lovin'. That's what we're gonna do here." She heard the word and her heart beat faster in her chest. She couldn't believe that he said the word love. It wasn't the words, I love you, but she figured it was something. She nodded, "Okay, you and me." He smiled kissing her cheek, "That's right me and you."

**Starting a new story tonight….One where what if Daryl found Sophia and she played match maker for her mom and Daryl….something fluffy…should be up later! Just letting you know….also working on a Merle and Beth Drabble series…just some fun….that should be up tomorrow….Thanks for all the love and the reviews…writing this stuff is a work of heart….it is fun to do and the wonderful people you meet and the kind words make it all worth doing! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16….blood and pain

**A/N: For the purpose of this fan fic…I am speeding up Lori's pregnancy….you will see why….hope you enjoy:P**

Over the next few weeks life at the hotel got back to normal. Carol kept her promise and stayed away from Merle, Daryl was always watching him closely, Carol knew he wasn't sleeping well. But every night he wasn't on watch he returned to their room and snuggled up close to her. But she felt him toss and turn all night, some nights she knew he just laid there hanging onto her and the baby.

She awoke one morning and the cramps had already started. She turned over seeing he had already left, she drug herself into the bathroom, the blood was already pouring down her legs. She held in the sob, as she cleaned herself up some. A soft knock came to the door and Beth walked in, like she did most mornings. Carol stood holding herself up against the counter, her voice was controlled and low, "Beth I need your father." Beth stood for a minute staring at her, taking in the moment; she turned leaving the door open as she left.

A few minutes later Herschel was standing at her side, "Carol sweetheart we need to get you into bed. Beth go find Daryl, ask Maggie to come." Beth nodded taking one last look at Carol as she left, Herschel helped her to the bed, Maggie came in a few minutes later carrying her father's bag. Carol turned her head as Herschel examine her, Beth had returned with Rick behind her, his face was grim, "Carol, T-Dog and I are going to find him, he and Merle left early this morning to hunt. We will be right back." Carol didn't say anything she just kept her eyes focused on Beth who was knelt down by her on the bed; Beth brushed at her hair as her father finished up his exam. He pulled his gloves off and sighed, "Sweetheart, you lost the baby." She nodded, turning her head into the pillow, trying to cover her sobs. "What did I do?" Herschel patted her hand, "Nothing sweetheart, just nature. God chose that baby for his own." Carol turned looking at him, her words felt like venom, "I don't give a shit what God wants, he sure as hell doesn't care about any of us." She sobbed harder turning back toward Beth. Herschel went to his bag, "Gonna give you something to help you sleep and for the pain." He injected her as Beth wiped her face off with a wash cloth. Carol drifted out to sleep, wondering why God had punished her yet again.

Rick and T-Dog found the Dixons not long after they hit the tree line. The men had squirrel and rabbit in their hands, as soon as Daryl saw them he knew something was wrong, Rick stood stoically in front of him, "Daryl, Carol's real sick." His face twisted, his voice low and sick, "What? I left her this morning she was fine." Rick shook his head, "We need you right away. Herschel is with her."

Daryl ran almost at full speed toward the hotel. His brain was a fuzzy meddled mess as he opened the door to the room. Carol was asleep on the bed, Beth was holding her hand. Herschel and Maggie had just finished cleaning up the room from the blood. Daryl stepped toward the bed, "The baby?" Hershel put his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Sorry son, you can try again. Sometimes these things just happen." Daryl nodded, "Leave us alone." The room grew still, he could feel the room swimming around him, but he needed just a minute with her alone. Herschel closed his bag and turned to him, "I want to sit with her a bit, so call me when you're ready." Daryl nodded as everyone left; Beth stopped and held his hand, "Sorry Daryl." He couldn't speak, he heard his brother in the hall and he could tell that Rick had stopped him from coming in, he was glad to just be with her for a minute.

He knelt down next to the bed; he could tell her face had been stained with tears. He kissed her cheek and felt his hands tremble as he took her hand. "Carol, I'm so sorry darlin'. I would do anything to take this away from you. I loved our baby, I love you." He couldn't believe the tears; they fell silently in their room. He slid onto the bed and put her head in his lap, he could fell her body shift underneath him, he stilled himself hoping she could rest.

He held her for the longest time, when he thought he had himself under control, he opened the door. The hallway was filled with people; he motioned to Beth and Herschel to come in. The others all looked at him with sadness in their eyes that he was trying hard to hide. He steeled himself, "What the fuck ya all lookin' at? She's gonna be fine, I am sure ya all got shit to do. Clear the fuck out." Merle stood across the hall looking at him, he stepped closer to his brother, who for once didn't say anything, "What the fuck ya want?" Merle just patted his shoulder and headed down the hall with the others.

Rick stood against the wall, "She'll be alright Daryl." He leaned his forehead against the wall, "What ya want to fuckin' share tampons, I am fine." He walked back into their room shutting the door behind him.

It took a week for Carol to start moving thru the group like normal. She didn't smile, she didn't say much and Daryl was worried about her. He watched her work thru the motions; he had seen that in her when Sophia died, he knew she was mourning. At night she tossed and turned, sometimes waking up crying, he would hold her, but he didn't know what to say to her. He responded to his anger by lashing out at anyone that got in his way and Christ protect them if they bothered her. He knew he needed to say something to her, but he didn't know what to say. The baby had been something he wanted to give to her, he wanted her to be happy, and now with it gone there was a hole between them. He knew it was because he couldn't talk to her about it; it was his fault, not hers. He was failing her again.

Carol stayed clear of Lori, not really hating the woman, but not wanting to deal with the growing miracle that she carried. Beth kept her busy; she was always around, trying to make Carol laugh, or just helping her keep going. Daryl was cold and distant, she had known in her heart that he was only really with her for the baby. With Merle around he didn't need her to look after anymore, he had his family back, and she was alone again. She kept going, she had things that she needed to finish, things that people counted on her for, she held herself together by keeping busy.

Daryl had been out on a run for supplies and Merle had found a case of beer. The two brothers had taken it back to the hotel, thinking that everyone won't mind a few drinks to relax. Merle had kept his brother well supplied that night with beer, making sure the man drunk everyone he set in front of him. When they ran out, Daryl headed into the kitchen to find more. Brianna came into the kitchen just as Daryl was tripping around the kitchen looking for the bourbon that Carol had hid, she smiled at him as she approached, "Hey there, how you doing?" Daryl eyed the woman, she wasn't ugly, in the old world he would have fucked her. He grinned when he found the bottle of bourbon next to the baking supplies, damn woman was tricky. When he turned he was met with Brianna's lips brushing against his, he found himself kissing her back. He was starting to realize what he was doing when he heard Beth at the door. He looked up and saw Carol's blue eyes staring back at him. "Oh, woman, it's not what ya think."

Carol and Beth had been looking for a few cookies and some milk when they stumbled across him kissing Brianna. Carol stared at him and the whore that had kissed him, anger coursed thru her veins, Daryl Dixon had just broken her heart.

Beth pulled Carol toward the lobby, "Let's go back to bed." Carol shook her head and followed the girl, Daryl followed close behind. "Carol, honey, it's not." She turned and slapped him with all her might. She drew in close to his face, her voice was full of a hatred that he had never heard, "I get the big picture. Don't worry Daryl, we are good." He watched as she walked down the hallway toward Beth's room.

He turned hearing Merle's laughter floating toward him, Merle was clapping his hands, "That went better than I thought." Brianna came out of the kitchen, her face was red, "Daryl I am so sorry, he told me too. I didn't mean….I am so sorry." She ran off down the hallway bumping into T-Dog who stood trying to calm her. He turned to his brother, "What did you just do?" Merle leaned against the front desk, "Breakin' up your happy home. This way you can leave with me. Nothin' holdin' ya here. Ain't stuck here cuz she got knocked up and now she fuckin' hates ya."

Daryl felt sick, he had no idea what he would do, he moved down the hall toward their room. He opened the door and ran to the toilet, throwing up. He knelt on the floor trying to get his head to stop spinning, he had to sober up before he talked to her, but starting tomorrow he would fix things. But unfortunately his chance wasn't going to come.

Daryl woke in the night when Shane knocked on the door. The man didn't wait for Daryl to answer he just came in, "Lori's gone into labor, something wrong, come on." Daryl rolled off the bed in the clothes he had worn the day before. He headed toward Rick and Lori's room standing in the hall. He could see into the room and Carol was working her ass off helping Herschel. Rick stood with his hands on his head; Beth was sitting in the hallway with Carl who looked like he had been crying. Rick came out to Shane and Daryl, "Babies stuck, now Herschel thinks he can get it out, but he needs more medication." Daryl looked in toward Carol again, "The pharmacy is empty. We gonna have to make a run to the hospital on the other side of town." Shane nodded, "Dangerous at night Rick." Rick nodded, "Yeah, I know, I can't ask you to do this, I know how dangerous this can be."

Andrea was standing in the hall listening to the men as they talked. She knew if Shane or Daryl got hurt it would be a great blow to the group. Carol came out with, she scanned for Beth, "Come help me we need more towels." Beth and Carol were standing in the kitchen when Andrea slipped in, "They are going to make a run to the hospital. It's really dangerous. If one of them goes down the group loses two strong men." Carol's eyes lit up, "But if we go, we are just, well the weak ones of the group." Andrea nodded, "We could be out of here and back before they know we are gone." Carol nodded, "Let me get some clothes on. Beth you have to cover for us." Beth shook her head, "I can't lose you too." Carol hugged her, pulling away to look into her eyes, "I won't get hurt. I want to do anything I can to save Lori's baby." Beth nodded, "Ok, but what do I do if they figure out you've gone?" Carol smiled, "Lie, until you can't lie anymore." Andrea smiled, "I will go in and get a hold of the list that Herschel's writing. We need to leave right away." Carol nodded and headed to change her clothes.

She didn't have a death wish; she just wanted to be of use. Lori had been with her thru good times and bad, she felt she had to repay her friend some way, and with Daryl and her done, she felt that she had no other choice but to go. If she got left behind or died, no one would be at a loss, just one less crazy ass woman to beat on. She dressed and met up with Andrea. Andrea smiled as she slid behind the wheel of Shane's car, Carol grinned, "Takin' his car is just gonna piss him off worse." Andrea smiled, "At least the asshole will be paying attention to me." Carol laughed her first real laugh in a long time.

Daryl was standing outside the Grimms room when Shane noticed Andrea had disappeared. He came into the hallway on not seeing her he took the stairs up to their room. He came running back down, checking the kitchen and lobby. When he looked outside and saw his car gone he had a mixture of anger and fear wash over him. He knew he had been too caught up in Lori, not paying attention to her, and this was her way of paying him back. He approached Rick and Daryl in the hallway, "Andrea took off, probably going to get the supplies. I have to go after her."

Daryl hadn't noticed in all the confusion but he couldn't find Carol. He caught Beth's gaze and he knew, he pointed at her motioning for her to come into the hallway. When she did he leaned against the wall pinning her there, "Where did Carol and Andrea go?" Beth laughed nervously, "What? I don't know, probably getting towels." Daryl smiled a sinister smile at her, "Are they fuckin' makin' the towels?" Beth shook her head. Rick pulled him away from the girl, "Where did they go?" Beth sighed, her voice quiet, "They said if they got hurt picking up the supplies, well no one would care." Daryl stood feeling a fear he hadn't for a very long time, not since his mom had left when he was a kid. He went to his room, Shane on his heels, "I am going with you. Damn women, acting like no one gives a shit." Daryl was already having that same conversation in his own head. He was geared up and ready to go within minutes. Rick nodded to them as they headed out the front door. Daryl hoped to find her in one piece because he was going to rip her a new asshole.

Andrea and Carol stopped short of the small hospital; the place was swarming with walkers. Andrea took one down close to their car, the two women gagged as they rubbed the rotten insides on each other, hoping to disguise themselves from the walkers. They moved slowly around the cars and crept into the hospital, most of the walkers didn't even look up at them. They moved slowly down the hall only seeing one. They slipped into the supply room and began collecting items, they moved to the pharmacy next getting everything on Herschel's list. They were halfway back across the parking lot when the rain started, Carol grabbed Andrea's hand, they knew the smell was washing off. They started to pick up their pace, moving faster, that was when one of the walkers turned and started toward Carol. As soon as she saw the arrow hit the thing in the head, she knew they were in trouble.

Shane and Daryl got there just in time to see their two girls moving across the parking lot, in a swarm of walkers. Daryl cussed under his breath as the rain started; he raised his bow and shot the first walker that came near her. The women began running toward the cars, Daryl grabbed Carol shoving her into the pickup. Carol glanced forward and saw Andrea being shoved into Shane's car. She turned to see Daryl slamming the car into reverse and tearing down the street. She could tell by his face that he was pissed. His hands were shaking as he pulled the truck onto the highway, she could see behind her that Shane was already screaming at Andrea who was giving it right back to him. She shivered as the rain mixed with walker rot soaked thru to her bones. Daryl turned on the heat, and started to say something, but shut up, instead he hit the steering wheel several times, she flinched moving toward the passenger door. He glared at her, "You couldn't just fuckin' wait? Shane and I would have done it and been back by now." She looked at her feet not sure what to say, but she found her voice, "We left before you, we got the supplies, thought we could make it back faster." Daryl's face was a deep purple as he screamed at her, "Well you almost got fuckin' bit, you wanna be tore to bits by a walker? What the fuck were ya thinkin'?" She turned her face to him, tears brimming, "I thought we had lost even children and that I wasn't going to let that happen." The wind came out of his sails; he felt his gut turn as soon as she spoke. The rest of the ride they were silent, Carol glanced back a few times and saw that Andrea didn't have it so easy, Shane was still screeching at her.

Once they got back to the hotel, Herschel got to work; Carol cleaned up and helped him thru the difficult delivery. She and Maggie were there the second the little girl came into the world, screaming and happy. Carol watched as Herschel handed the baby to an exhausted Lori. Once they had them both cleaned up and the others came in Carol disappeared to Beth's room. She sat on the floor hiding, so if someone looked in they won't see her, but Beth knew where she was, the young woman slid next to her friend holding her as she cried.

Daryl had stood quietly outside the room listening to her sobs. He pushed the door open, Beth stood up, "Daryl now is not a good time." He moved past her taking a sit next to Carol on the floor, she tried to get up and leave, but he pulled her down into his lap, he held her there, and let her cry. He could feel her body relax, so he softly stroked her hair, whispering into her ear, "We'll have one someday. If it's the last thing I do. I swear. Someday it'll be you in there." It made her cry harder, she grabbed onto his jacket, she couldn't look at him, all the hurt from the last few weeks were working thru her body. He just held her, that he knew how to do. They didn't hear Merle come in, he laughed to himself when he saw his brother's eyes filling up, "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? Are you cryin' boy?" Daryl never got to answer, Beth did, she slapped him full force against the face, "Shut the fuck up, you one handed bastard." She pushed the very stunned Merle Dixon out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

It took awhile for her to calm down; she lay in his lap gripping his jacket. He pulled her up so he could look at her, "Ya know I won't do nothin' to hurt ya. I…well ya know." She stared up at him with her eyes puffy and red, "I love you, is that alright? That it hurts when you aren't with me. Is it alright that when you kissed that woman it killed me? I love you, is that alright?" Daryl smiled and shook his head, even though he couldn't say it to her face, that was just how he felt.

**I know this chapter was a hard one…hope you all don't kill me. I promise a good pay off. I needed to get Daryl and Merle to a place and this was the best way I could see it. Hope it was good…sorry it's long again.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17…..stubborn heart

The next few weeks were exhausting for Carol. She was always running into Lori's room, helping with the baby. She had to take up the cooking and laundry for both her and Lori. Carol didn't mind, it kept her busy running around working for the group. But the hardest part was the fact that in addition to having Beth following her around, she now had a very sad Carl as a second shadow. The boy was being left behind in Carol's mind. Lori was always busy with little Lily and Rick was trying to help with the little girl, but he had the task of keeping the group running on a day to day bases. She didn't mind though, she did his school lessons with him in the kitchen while she worked. She enjoyed watching Beth with him; the girl seemed to be coming back from the depression that had gripped her. Carl was eager to help with whatever the two women gave him.

She had stayed in Beth's room, still unsure of where she and Daryl stood, though the man hovered around her constantly. He never asked her to come back to their room, he would just watch her head toward Beth's room, he would sigh and head into theirs alone. Merle was another problem; he was always around, making comments to Daryl about her, loud enough for her to hear. Carol was close to killing the man, a few times she had thought about putting a little rat poison in the asshole's food, but her soft heart won out every time.

After a peculiarly hard day she stood at the steel table in the kitchen eating her dinner, which she did every night now, Carl would pull up a stool and eat with her. She always smiled at him; though this night she truly needed some space. Daryl came in for seconds, but she knew he was making sure she was eating. "Still hungry, can I have some more. It was really good." She nodded filling his plate, "Glad you liked it." Carl looked up at the man, "Hey Daryl do you think you could take me out sometime, show me how to hunt?" Daryl shoved a forkful into his mouth and nodded, "Maybe tomorrow if Carol tells me you did your school work." Carol put her plate into the sink, half the food was untouched. Daryl moved toward her, whispering low in her ear, "Need to finish that don't ya?" She sighed, her nerves were raw and her patience running thin, "Maybe you should go check Brianna's plate, I am sure she is eating." She saw the anger twisting in his eyes. He took his plate and headed back into the dining room with the rest.

Carl moved on his stool, snapping her back to her new reality. "Aunt Carol, I think he is really sorry, for whatever he did. I heard him asking my dad what he could do to make things right with you two." She turned back to the skin, trying to hide the tears in her eyes from the boy, "Well, he knows what he did Carl, I am sure we will make it right, don't worry." Her words seemed to please the boy; he finished up his last few bites and went into the dining room to collect plates.

She was wiping down the stove when Merle came into the kitchen. She could tell by the way he waltzed into the kitchen he was in a mood. "What the fuck is wrong with you mouse?" Her eyes came up to greet his, "What did I do to piss you off this time Merle? Was your food cold or your laundry not done to your liking?" Merle snorted, "Woman if you were mine, I would knock that cocky right out of your mouth." Carol smiled at him, "Well isn't it a good thing I'm not your woman." Merle grabbed her making her look at him, "I don't know what he sees in your dumb ass, nothing but an uppity bitch in my opinion." Carol pulled out of his grip, "Listen Merle unless you can use one hand to dry dishes, I think this conversation is over." Merle charged at her, "Listen bitch, I don't take that kind of lip from anyone!" Carol stood her ground staring him down, his hand digging into her arm, "You gonna hit me Merle? Cuz let me tell you I have been hit by the best. So if you are gonna do it, just remember you better make sure I don't get back up. Because if I do, I will make sure you don't have a hand left." During this exchange Carl had come in and saw Merle getting closer to Carol, knowing the man was bad news he ran to find Daryl.

The two of them were standing at the kitchen door when Carol slapped him. Merle turned his head back to Carol, "Well sweet tits, if you want to play rough." Carol folded her arms, "Come and get me motherfucker." Daryl couldn't believe that she was standing her ground to his crazy ass brother, "Merle don't ya lay one fuckin' hand on her." Merle leaned against the table laughing to himself, "Well I will tell ya this much boy, she has spirit, if she wasn't such a cold hearted bitch I would bed her myself. But seeing as she can't take care of a kid, she seems like she won't be much in the way of a woman."

Beth stood behind Daryl feeling the anger course thru her veins, "You one handed piece of shit. Don't you ever talk to her like that. She is more of a woman than any piece you ever got." Carol was proud when the little blond pushed inside the kitchen, pointing her finger into Merle Dixon's chest. The man was taken off guard by the fiery girl's resolve, "Get your damn ass redneck self out of this kitchen or you won't be eating here again!" Merle looked at Daryl, "Ya gonna let these bitches talk to your own blood like that?" Daryl sighed leaning against the sink, "Merle let's go, let them work." Merle grunted and walked out of the kitchen, Daryl looked at Carol, she had all she could take from the Dixon boys for one night, "What? Better go follow him, isn't that what your good at?" Daryl pushed away from the sink pissed; he stormed out of the kitchen.

Carol put her hands on her head and walked into the pantry. She was shaking like a leaf as she sat down letting the tears flow. Carl came in with Beth close behind, "Aunt Carol, you alright?" The boy handing her a towel for her eyes, she took it and wiped her face off. She looked up and smiled at her two charges, "Yeah, just fine. Not very good at standing up for myself is all." Beth smiled, "Looked like you did a fine job just a few minutes ago." Carol chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I did."

After the kitchen was clean from top to bottom, she delivered Carl to his parent's room. Beth was already in the shower when she got to their room; Carol was too keyed up for bed. She grabbed her coat and wandered outside the back door of the hotel. There was a small picnic table area that they used when the weather was good. She walked across the yard and sat on the top of the picnic table, she shivered a little as the wind blew. She always loved the quiet; she looked up at the stars. She closed her eyes, picturing Sophia holding a small baby, her baby. She just knew that somewhere up there Sophia was taking care of her little one and that seemed to make her happy. Knowing that the two of them weren't alone, not like she was now.

She didn't hear him approach, Merle cleared his throat, she turned and saw a very bloody Merle. "What the hell happened to you?" Merle grinned, "Daryl kind a told me how things were. Said I needed to say sorry for our talk earlier." Carol laughed, "Is that the only way you Dixons know to fix things?" Merle sighed sitting on the bench of the table. "I guess, that's how our old man taught us." They sat there quiet for a few minutes, Carol looked at him, "You still an asshole?" Merle grinned, "You still an uppity bitch?" They both laughed, it felt odd to her, but at least they had come to some understanding. Merle stood up, "Will ya tell him I talked to ya?" She nodded. Merle retreated back to the hotel and she was left there alone again, thinking of her babies. She hugged herself, at least she had Carl and Beth to look out for, that was something. She stood up feeling the weight of too many sleepless nights; she figured she would at least try to get some sleep. She walked silently back into the hotel.

Daryl had come outside with Merle. He stood back toward the hotel, listening to the two of them. He had left the kitchen following Merle to his room. The motherfucker had gone too far bringing up the baby and Sophia. He hadn't figured he would hit him, but one look at his smug face, rage overtook him. He sighed as he looked down at his bloody knuckles. He knew he should have kicked the shit out of him sooner, but that was the Dixon way, everything was a day late and a dollar short. He headed inside, making his way to the kitchen; he knew if he didn't get something for his hand, he won't be able to hunt the next morning.

When he opened the kitchen door he saw Beth standing at the sink drinking some ice tea. He nodded to her and made his way over to the small cupboard that held the groups stock pile of Tylenol. Beth smiled, "I heard you and Merle going at it. About time you put him in his place." Daryl swallowed the pills dry and turned to face her, "What'd ya know about that?" Beth grinned, "Plenty, I have a sister. Sometimes you have to stand your ground. When you gonna fix things with you and Carol?" Daryl ran a rough hand thru his hair, "Don't know what I'm supposed to do. She won't even really look at me." Beth put her glass in the sink, "Well, when you're ready tell me and I will help you." She started to leave and Daryl gently grabbed her wrist, he couldn't look at the girl, "I'm ready." Beth smiled.

Carol had slept badly again, she pulled herself out of bed and groaned. She had to get breakfast going and God knew Lori would be looking for her, seemed the woman was having a hell of a time breast feeding. Carol pulled on some fresh clothes and headed toward the Grimm's room. When she got to the door, Rick and Carl greeted her smiling, "Hey Carol, Lori is doing great this morning. She said to stop by later if you like." Carol nodded, "Alright that is great, Carl want to help me with breakfast." Carl gave his dad a sly smile, "If it's ok, I will stay and help dad today with his stuff." Carol smiled at the boy, who she had come to love, "That sounds like a great idea. Rick, if you need me to take him, I will be in the kitchen." Rick nodded, "Ok, we'll see. Better let you get to your work." She nodded and went to the kitchen.

When she opened the door the smell of breakfast hit her, Maggie, Beth, and Brianna were already dishing up meals for the others. Carol smiled, "I'm so sorry, I guess I overslept." Beth smiled at her, "No worries we have it. Why don't you head out to the picnic table with your plate. Take some time for yourself." Carol stood dumbfounded, "Everything alright?" Beth, Maggie, and Brianna were acting kind of weird as they dished up her food and sent her on her way. She was beginning to feel like no one wanted her around. She sighed pulling on her sweater and heading out to the picnic table.

When she opened to the back door she saw Daryl standing at the picnic table, he looked nervous. She walked fast toward him worried, "You alright? Something happen on the hunt this morning?" He gave her a sideways smirk, "No, just thought it would be nice to eat breakfast with you." She looked back at the hotel, "How'd you know I was gonna be out here?" She slowly realized that everyone else knew he would be waiting for her, she sat down eyeing him suspiciously, he sat down and began eating his food, which she could tell was cold. "Why don't I go get you some warm breakfast?" He grabbed her wrist gently pulling her back down to the table, "No, I have it covered. Just sit with me." She ate her breakfast quickly; trying to make sure every bite was gone. He watched her intently and when she cleaned her plate he felt a sense of happiness, he hated how tried and thin she looked. "I was thinking after breakfast you might want to take a walk with me, into the woods." She raised her eyebrow, "I have dishes to finish, I can't let the girls do all the work." Carl appeared at her side taking the plates from them, he handed Daryl something and smiled slyly at Carol. He stopped and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, "Have a good time Aunt Carol."

Carol looked at Daryl, "What's going on here?" Daryl stood up slipping the item into his pocket; he held his hand out, "Come for a walk with me." She took his hand as he put the crossbow on his back. He gripped her hand firmly as they walked silently thru the woods. He brought her into a small clearing that had a great view of the valley, she smiled as she watched the sun peak out from behind the winter clouds, "It's beautiful here." She took a few steps away from him letting his hand drop from hers. "It really is peaceful here." She turned around and her jaw dropped, Daryl Dixon was down on one knee staring at her.

Daryl felt sick as they walked, unsure what she would say or what he would say for that matter. When Beth had told him about her mother's ring, he had told her there was no way he could take it. It was only after Herschel had insisted on it that he agreed. Now with his knee on the cold ground and the sun peaking thru the clouds did he feel the regret in his actions, what if she said no, what if she laughed at him? He knew she was too good for him, hell he thought she should run the other way, but he took a deep breath and prayed to whatever high being that she wouldn't. "Carol, I love ya. Will ya wear this?"

Carol put her hand to her cross, playing with it; she couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Why do you want me to wear that?" She stared at the small gold band in his hand, Daryl took another deep breathe, "I want ya to be with me forever. Just you and me." Carol took a step closer to him, looking into his eyes, "You sure you want someone like me?" Daryl stood up, she could see this was hard for him; he stared at the ring, "I told Beth you wouldn't go for this, I told her fuckin' ass that you would say no." She watched in horror as he slapped himself in the head and started to head back thru the woods. She ran up behind him hugging his waist, "Ask me Daryl, really ask me." He turned around not letting her hands fall from him, he stared into her ocean like blue eyes, "Carol, will ya be mine forever?" She nodded her head, tears brimming in her eyes, "Well I thought you would never ask Mr. Dixon." He smiled at her as he slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed her then, picking her up as he did, she latched her fingers into his hair, savoring each touch of his tongue to hers.

They finally broke apart, still holding each other, Daryl leaning his head on hers, his voice was a low, husky whisper, "Don't know what I've done if ya said no." Carol grinned putting her head to his chest, "I couldn't say no, ain't no one gonna love you like me Daryl." He hugged her, almost afraid to let her go and break the moment between them. He kissed the top of her head, "You better have your ass in our bed tonight." She chuckled, reaching up to kiss him again, "Just you try and stop me."

They walked leaning on one and other back to the hotel. Carl stood at the back door keeping watch for the others, the boy ran down the hallway telling everyone they were back and looked happy. Beth and Merle stood in front of the others as the two walked down the hallway. Carol held tight to Daryl, they both hated the attention, but they understood that every moment of happiness the group had, was well earned. Carol held her hand up showing them the ring and there was an explosion of laughter and cheers. Carol was pulled away from him as Beth, Maggie, and Lori hugged her. Carl was hanging from Daryl's neck, "Uncle Daryl I knew you could do it." Daryl laughed nervously as he set the boy down. Merle stood against the wall and nodded at his kid brother, he won't say it but he was proud, glad the boy had the nuts to do the right thing and happy that he had found someone to love him.

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews…sorry this one was a little late….hope I did it justice.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18….afraid

The sound of someone pounding on their door woke them from a sound sleep. Carol flung her legs over the side of the bed, Daryl was already pulling on his pants, he headed to the door pulling it open. Shane stood there pale, "We got trouble, need you all to come now, bring your weapons." Daryl glanced at Carol, "Stay with me." She nodded, he came over and a little to roughly grabbed her hand, "You hear me, you stay right with me." She shook her head, "I heard you." They made their way down the hall where the rest of the group was waiting.

Shane and Rick were already at the doors staring down at the old shopping strip. A large herd of walkers was moving across the parking lots. Rick sighed at the sight of several of them trying to make their way up their hill, trying to break into their sanctuary. Shane paced a little staring at Andrea and then to Lori with the baby, "We need to get out of here, before they get here." Rick looked at all the faces; it was Andrea that snapped him back to reality. "Why can't we lead them away from here, we have the trucks. If we do it right we can make it back without much trouble." Shane stared at her, "That is not going to work." Daryl moved forward, "It just might if we work together." Rick shook his head, "Yeah, we can go in groups, moving the trucks around them. If we make noise, play CD's, shoot at them. We might distract them." Shane sighed, getting more and more irritated as the minutes clicked by, "You're all crazy. There is no way this will work." Rick walked toward Shane his voice low, "This is what we are doing, either come or stay but I don't want to hear it." Shane stared around the room, "I'm going." His face was twisted up and angry.

Merle followed Daryl out to one of the trucks; Carol was close on their heels. Daryl turned around looking at her, "I'll see ya in a bit." Carol folded her arms staring at him, "No, this is not going to happen, I am going with you." Daryl fumed looking over her shoulder at Rick, "No way in hell am I gonna let you go with us." Merle stood against the truck holding the shotgun in his arm, "Let's go baby brother, we are gonna get left behind." Daryl looked at Carol pointing his finger in her face, "You get in the middle of us and keep your ass in the truck." She nodded following him to the truck, sandwiching between the two Dixon boys.

In all the confusion of hurrying to leave no one noticed Carl who snuck into the bed of Rick and Shane's truck. The boy had been feeling useless, feeling like everyone was more interested in the baby then him. He thought if he showed them all he could take care of himself, they would stop treating him like a kid and let him work alongside the men. So he climbed into the back of the truck hiding under a tarp.

They made their way down the hill, when they reached the walkers they began rushing toward the trucks. Rick and Daryl drove working as a team herding the walkers away from their hill. They were doing ok, until Daryl saw Carl sit up in the bed of the other truck, the kid took his gun from his waist band and shot toward a large group of walkers. Rick saw his son in his rear mirror and tried to hit the brakes, when he did Carl went tumbling out onto the pavement. Daryl squealed his brakes, he stared at the boy, Carol put her hand to her mouth, "Oh, no, dear God." Daryl looked at Carol, "Move over and drive back to the hotel, do you hear me, to the hotel. Merle if anything happens to her I will be looking for your ass." Merle nodded, Carol moved over as soon as he was out the door. Daryl grabbed the boy and threw him into the bed of the truck, he slammed his fist on the cab, and Rick began moving again. Carol followed close behind, when Rick turned the corner to go around the back of the shopping strip; they ran right into a wall of walkers. They crushed up against the truck, Carol watched in horror as Daryl pushed Carl behind him to the other side of the truck bed. Merle's voice came from the side of her, low and scared, "Holy fuck." Without thinking something came alive in Carol, she drove her truck so close to Rick's that she scrapped the side; it was enough to take out a few walkers and allow Rick to pull the truck in reverse. Merle was screaming at her, "Go, Go, Go!" His fist slamming on the dashboard, she lurched the truck forward and they moved on, herding the walkers.

Rick in his panic to save his son didn't notice till they were clear of the shopping strip that Carol was no longer with them. Daryl held onto the boy, his eyes staring intensely behind him. Rick stopped the truck and Daryl jumped out shoving Carl in with Rick, Shane came out and climbed in the back with Daryl. Daryl hit the cab, "Go back around, we have to help them." When Rick sat there staring at his son in disbelief, Shane got back in and took the steering wheel, by the time they made it back to the other side of the shopping center, they were gone. Hardly any geeks left but a few, Daryl stood in the bed of the truck and screamed, "CAROL!"

It took Shane and Rick to talk him into going back to the hotel. They tried to tell him that they would regroup back there, that they could already be there. But he knew in his heart that they won't be. As they walked into the lobby his eyes fell to Lori Grimms, his finger was already pointing at her, "Where the fuck is your kid lady? Do you even know he is missing yet? Well he probably just got my brother and my woman killed! What ya gonna do about it?" Rick stepped between them and talked him down, but he didn't fucking care. If she was gone, he won't be sticking around. He would leave and retreat to the woods, the one place he felt really alive.

Daryl stayed in the lobby, his eyes might close once and awhile but he kept staring at the doors, hoping against hope that they would show up. The others watched him, feeling the grief ooze off him in waves. If anyone stopped to talk to him he snarled and yelled. The only one that seemed to be able to reach him at all was Beth; she would just quietly take him food and sit next to him. He didn't mind Beth he knew she cared about Carol and that was what was important. By the second morning, Rick could see his eyes were red, he knew the man had been crying. He watched as Daryl stood up and walked into the kitchen. When he came back out he carried a bourbon bottle his eyes were downcast as he made his way to their room. Daryl sat drinking in quietly in their room; he wasn't sure what he would do now.

That morning Carol and Merle woke in the truck in the woods behind the hotel. They had run out of gas and decided to sleep before they started their walk to the hotel. Merle had been proud of how she handled herself. They had driven the walkers away from the hotel and that had been the plan. Before they had fallen asleep, her voice drifted toward him quiet, "Merle do you think he is safe?" Merle had shifted in his seat, he had to believe that his kid brother was fine, "Yeah, Dixons are tough; he's fine, probably gonna skin us both when we got home." He paused looking out the window, "You'll make a good Dixon, got balls as big as bowling balls lady." She chuckled softly realizing that her actions had gotten respect from a very unlikely person, Merle.

Merle had woken up first, he looked over at her, she was snuggled up against the window, Merle sighed knowing that the track thru the woods was going to be a hard one. They had very little ammo; he hoped he could get his brother's woman back to him in one piece. After all the years of shit the two brothers had been thru he knew that he owed Daryl. Daryl had always taken care of him, so now it was time for him to repay.

Carol woke up not to long after him, she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, "Sorry, you should have woke me. You ready?" Merle nodded, "Let's get this done." They walked thru the woods for hours, there were only a few walkers and they made quick work of them. By noon Carol could feel her stomach growling, "Do you know where we are?" Merle just nodded and kept moving east toward the hotel. When they came out of the tree line and saw the picnic area Merle wanted to kiss her, he grabbed her hand, "I told ya, we would do it."

They walked into the back door and headed toward the lobby. Carol went straight to their room, Merle followed close behind her. When they came in Daryl was asleep in one of the chairs, his head was on the small table and an empty bottle of bourbon sat on the table. Carol sighed, "Daryl sweetheart, Daryl." He stirred a little under her touch, Merle growled behind her, "Damn sonofbitch, we send two days out and he gets his ass drunk. Help me get him into bed." Carol kissed his cheek as she helped Merle move him over to the bed. Once they had him settled in, the two of them headed out to the hallway.

Beth couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the two of them standing there. She ran to Carol throwing her arms around her neck, "I thought, I thought you were gone. I think Daryl did too." Her tears flowed down her face, she then turned to Merle. She ran over and threw her arms around his neck, the man took in a sharp breath, not sure what to do. "Thank you for bringing her back to us. Thank you so much. I will never be able to repay you." She pulled away as Rick came walking down the hallway, "Well holy shit, damn glad to see you two." Within minutes the whole group was crowded around them, Merle tried to hang back, but Carol made sure to let everyone know that he was just as responsible for their survival as she was, if not more. She hugged herself as she saw something change in Merle; he was being shown compassion and being given respect, something that Dixons never got.

After she was done saying her hellos, she went back into their room closing the door softly she made her way over to the bed. She slid in next to him, hugging around his waist, she smiled, "I came back, Merle made sure we got home." His eyes shoot open, "Carol?" She nodded, "Yes baby, I am here." He turned over, his stomach flip-flopping as he did. "How?" She sighed snuggling close to him, a small smile played across her lips, "I told ya I was a damn good driver and Merle is a hell of a shot. We ran out of gas last night, we camped out in the truck and walked back thru the woods. The important thing is I am here now." Daryl kissed the top of her head, the liquor still buzzing in his head, "You must be exhausted." She shook her head slowly as her eyes began closing. He pulled her close holding her as she drifted off.

He laid there for the longest time, when Merle popped his head in, he smiled at Daryl who started to get up, Merle waved him to stay down. "Stay put, just checkin' on her. She hardly slept last night worried about your sorry ass." Daryl smiled a little embarrassed that Merle was seeing him curled up with her so close. "Thank ya; don't know how I will ever repay ya." Daryl casted his eyes to her sleeping form, Merle nodded, "She's a tough one. Gonna be proud to call her a Dixon. She took down more walkers than I did out there. She only cried once the first night, had a group of kid walkers, it was bad. But other than that, she took care of business. We I got's to get some sleep. Good night little brother." Daryl nodded, " 'night". He eased back into her arms counting himself lucky to have both his brother and his woman safe and sound. Daryl Dixon did something he never did; he closed his eyes and smiled, really smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19…about the boy

A few nights later they were snuggled up tight together, Daryl tangled himself closer to her mumbling into her ear as they began dozing off. Her eyes had just become heavy when she heard a soft voice, "Carol, Carol can I sleep in here." Daryl squeezed her close at the sound, she could feel him grabbing his knife from the headboard, "It's Carl, Daryl relax." She sat up unwinding herself from him, "What's the matter sweetie?" Carl stood staring at her, Daryl was sitting up, Carl moved closer to Carol not sure what to do, "My mom and dad are fighting again and the baby's crying, I just need somewhere to sleep." Carol looked over at Daryl who was visually pissed but he kept his thought to himself. Carol stood putting her arm around Carl, "No problem, let me get you one of the fold up beds and some blankets." Daryl was up pulling on his pants, "I'll get it, you get the blankets and a pillow." Carol watched him as he stalked out of the room.

Daryl walked to Rick and Lori's room he could hear the baby crying from the other side and yelling. He pounded on the door; Rick pulled open the door looking as pissed as Daryl did. "I'm taking the baby." He pushed pass Rick and crossed the room taking the baby from Lori. Rick moved toward him, "What the fuck?" Daryl looked at the man, "You need to stop this bullshit, there ain't no child protective services or a grandparent for you to drop them off to. We have Carl and I am takin' Lily too, when you two decide to act like parents, ya all can have them back." Daryl grabbed Lily's bottle and hustled out the door with the little girl in his arms.

Daryl returned to their room handing the baby to Carol, she was stunned, "I took her, they wanna fight they can do it without them." She smiled as she watched him head back out the door. By the time he returned with the fold out bed she and Carl had Lily sleeping. Rick knocked on the door a few minutes later; Daryl opened it and stared at the man daring him to come in. "Listen, we have worked everything out, Lori would like to have the kids back." Daryl looked at Carl who shook his head sadly, "Let ya have the little one, but this shit has to stop, ain't gonna let these kids be upset because you two can't get your shit together." Carol handed the little sleeping angel over to her dad, Rick nodded, "Carl, you want to stay with them?" Carl nodded, still not looking up at his father. Daryl sighed, "He's fine, we got him. Won't let anything happen to him." Rick nodded and headed back down the hallway.

Carl sat on the edge of the cot, Daryl came over to him, "Alright, lay down, Aunt Carol and I need sleep. Big day tomorrow." Carl looked up at him, "Why?" Daryl grunted, "I got to get up and go hunt, Aunt Carol has shit to do, we need sleep kid." Carl nodded, sullenly pulling himself into the bed, "Yeah, I have another day of nothing much." Daryl sat down on the bed rubbing his eyes, "Well tomorrow you're comin' with me and Merle. Start teachin' ya how to hunt." Carl sat up on his elbow, "Really?" Daryl nodded and laid down, "Yup, now shut your mouth. Aunt Carol needs sleep." Carl laid down right away turning his back to them. Daryl snuggled back into Carol's back, she was so happy but she knew not to say anything. Daryl sighed, "I can hear ya smilin', damn woman, go to sleep." She nodded her head and hugged his arm that was draped around her, she did love this man.

The next morning Daryl was up before the sun, he pulled his boots on and saw Carl sitting up, the boy didn't say anything he just pulled on his clothes and followed Daryl out the door. Daryl made his way to the kitchen with his new shadow. Merle was standing against the counter drinking coffee, "What do ya got there?" Daryl grunted grabbing his coffee, "Kid's gonna learn how to hunt." Merle chuckled, "Is that so? Well shithead, remember to keep your mouth shut when we get out there." Carl nodded, trying to be as quiet as he could. Daryl smiled and handed the kid some left over bread from dinner the night before, "Eat before we go, have to have your strength." Carl nodded eyeing both the Dixons as they stood in silence eating bread and drinking coffee. Daryl laughed as they made their way to the woods; the kid never said a word.

Daryl caught sight of a squirrel he grabbed his bow and the little creature was dead before it had a chance to breath. He nudged Carl, "Go get it." The boy shook his head and went to the tree struggling to pull the arrow and squirrel from the tree. Merle's laughter filled the woods, Daryl hit him in the gut, "Don't laugh, that's how we learned." Merle shook his head, "Yeah, wait till ya make him clean them." Daryl let a small smirk play on his lips when the boy came back with the arrow and the kill. "Good job, let's keep movin'."

By the time they made the clearing by the picnic area, they had two pheasants and six squirrels. They set them on the picnic table, Merle pulled his buck knife out, "Come 'ere, let me show ya how to gut these fuckers." Carl stood beside him and watched as Merle made fast work of the squirrel. When he was done he handed the bloody knife to Carl, "Ok, now finish these." Carl looked at Merle, "All of them?" Daryl chuckled, "Yeah, you go on, if ya have trouble, we'll help, but doin' is the only way to learn." Carl gagged a little at first, but he made it thru the first one. By the time the kid was done he had gotten pretty good at cleaning the kills. Merle headed into the hotel, making his way to his room. Daryl and Carl headed to the kitchen, when they opened the door, Carol looked up and grinned at the two of them, "Well that looks like a lot, you all did great." Daryl leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Big man there did the guttin'." Carl beamed with pride, he stood fidgeting a few minutes, his voice was low when he spoke, "Daryl? Can I go tomorrow?" Daryl knelt down getting a good look at the kid, "Make sure it's alright with your dad, but yes ya can go." Carl took off in search of his father to tell him about his day and make sure he could go the next morning.

Daryl turned to Carol who was humming as she put the bread into pans to rise. "What ya doin' right now?" She kept to her work, "Well I am trying to get stuff done for dinner. Seems like everyone else is off doing something." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well why don't we disappear for a few minutes?" He let his tongue lick down her neck making her shiver, she held onto the countertop, letting her head roll back as he kissed down her shoulder. She turned to him, his lips already on hers, she moaned softly as his hand slid up under her bra pinching at her nipple. His other hand slid to the back of her neck pulling her closer to his kiss. Her hands ran under his shirt touching his chest, he smiled against her kisses when she pinched his nipples. "Let's go into the pantry." Carol looked around, "What if we get caught?" He started moving her backward toward the pantry, "No one will come in, come on." She let him push her inside and he shut the door.

She pulled at his pants, unzipping them fast; his hands were sliding her pants down. He turned her around pulling up the back of her shirt kissing down her back. She grabbed onto a shelf as he thrust into her, his hands gripping onto her ass, his breath hot on her neck as they moved together, thrusting and panting. Carol felt herself coming to the edge, and then she slipped over the edge, he followed seconds later. He fell against her kissing her neck and back, she could feel him smiling against her bare skin. His voice was husky, "Baby, we need to do this again." She chuckled as he helped her pull up her pants, she turned helping him with his, his grin was ear to ear. She put her hands around his waist and hugged into his chest, "I love you." He kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, for my body." She laughed and slapped at him, "I have to work now, see you tonight." Carol left the pantry winking at him.

When she stepped into kitchen her face turned bright red, Lori, Beth, and Maggie stood with their mouths wide open. "Hey there, how long have you all been out here?" Daryl walked in, there would be no head down shit for him, he had fucked his woman, and he was afraid for anyone to know it. He slapped Carol on the ass and grabbed a cookie from the countertop, "Hey ladies." He smiled at Carol and left the kitchen.

Once he left the others burst into laughter, Maggie was the first to speak, "Oh my God Carol, of all of us, you were the last one I would have thought would be in that pantry." Lori moved closer to her, "Well at least one of us girls is having a good time in the kitchen." Carol turned to the sink, "Ok, laugh it up. I can't help it that my man can't keep his hands off me." That got her another round of laughter.

Daryl stood outside the door, chuckling, he knew Carol was embarrassed, but he was proud she took it like a Dixon, he sighed, how he loved that woman. Just as he was turning around Rick and Carl came walking toward him. Rick looked happy, "Thanks for taking Carl out this morning. Said he had a great time." Daryl nodded, "I plan on takin' him tomorrow. Merle and I were real proud of him. He was quiet and stayed out of the way. Did good kid." Carl smiled at him, "Dad, can I sleep with Carol and Daryl tonight so I am ready for huntin'?" Rick looked at Daryl, "Well how about he comes to get you in the morning?" Daryl hadn't heard Merle come in the room, "He can bunk with me." Rick turned not sure what to say to that, his eyes darting from Daryl to Merle. Daryl rubbed his face with his hand, "He'll be alright with Merle. Watch your mouth, he's a little guy." Merle nodded, "Ok, kid let's go get your stuff together." Carl smiled at his dad and Rick as he headed toward Merle's room.

Rick turned to Daryl, "You sure that is a good idea?" Daryl nodded, "Yeah, give Merle a chance, if he fucks it up, Carl will come get me." Rick nodded, "Thank you for last night. Lori and I are really having issues. Shane wants to have time with the baby alone. I know in my heart the little girl isn't mine, but I don't know what to do about it." Daryl shook his head, "Sorry brother, that's rough." Rick shook his head, "Glad Carl is happy today. Happiest I have seen in ages." Daryl nodded, "Just needs some one on one attention. You should make a point to spend more time with him. Let Lori take care of the baby for a bit." Rick nodded, "Thanks." Daryl watched the sheriff head down the hallway, glad that his love life was enacted.

After dinner Daryl poked his head in to check on Merle and Carl. He was floored when he found Beth with them playing monopoly. She looked up and smiled, "Hey Daryl." Daryl looked at his brother who was visually blushing, "Shut it fucknut, just playing a game here." Daryl shook his head trying to keep the smile to himself. "Just checkin in, Carl you have trouble come get me." Merle snorted, "He's fine, we're just playing a game, don't you have a kitchen counter to polish or something." Beth laughed, "Yeah, him and Carol already did that today." Carl looked confused as Merle and Beth burst out laughing, he rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

When he got to their room Carol was already laying in bed, she looked up at him sleepily, "Hey, where ya been?" Daryl leaned against the wall looking at his woman, "Checkin' on the damn kid. He's fine." He got himself ready for bed and by the time he got out of the bathroom she was sound asleep. He snuggled into her, enjoying the scent of her, she turned and buried her head into his chest. He sighed as he fell off to sleep with his arms around her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20….no way out

Daryl woke to the sound of screams in the hallway; he was up from the bed with his knife in hand. When he opened the door he saw Merle lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his nose. "What the fuck happened?" Merle nodded toward the bathroom, "Shane wanted to take the kid, but I won't let him. I had him lock himself in the bathroom." Daryl looked down the hall, he ran down the hall in nothing but his pants moving in the direction of the cars, he opened the door in time to see Shane's car sped away. He came back down the hallway and Rick had joined them, "Lori's gone and so is the baby. Where is Carl?" Merle had pulled himself to a sitting position and Carol had a towel on his nose, Merle shrugged her off and kicked his foot at the bathroom door, "Carl, your dad's here, come out." The door opened and the boy flew into his father's arms.

Daryl knelt next to Merle, "Your nose is broke." Merle smiled, "I've had worse." Rick was still holding a very upset Carl who was sobbing into his chest, "What the hell happened?" Merle started to get up and swayed; Daryl grabbed him and pulled him the rest of the way up. "Damn fool came in sayin' Carl needed to go with him and his mom. I told them to get you and I would think about it. When I told Carl to get in the bathroom the fucker started hittin' me. Your old lady pulled him away; she had that baby in her arms." Rick stood holding his son, "Well it's probably better this way. Carl, its ok buddy, your mom loves Shane, I'm sorry she left ya son, but I sure am glad you're with me." He hugged his son, Carl sobbed harder, Daryl wasn't sure if he saw relief or sadness run across the ex-Sheriff's face.

After things had calmed down Carol started breakfast, keeping a close eye on Carl the whole time, he wandered in and out of the kitchen with either Daryl, Merle, or Rick depending on what work was being done. Beth and Maggie jumped in helping with the day to day kitchen duties; even Brianna was getting better about helping, though Carol was sure it had something to do with her new relationship with T-Dog. Rick came in and asked everyone to gather for a meeting, they moved to the lobby waiting for him to speak.

Rick fumbled with his shirt as he waited for everyone to assemble. Daryl sat at his right watching him, hoping the man could keep it together. He glanced over at Andrea whose eyes were red from crying. She hadn't been able to make it out of her room all morning. The whole group was feeling the weight of Shane and Lori's betrayal. Rick took a deep breath, "We all know what happened today, Lori and Shane left today, I can't tell you what they were thinking. She had been unhappy for a long time. I am just sorry this has hurt so many. I hope your faith is still in me to lead this group." Andrea was the first one to speak up, "Rick, Lori was screwed up long before this, you had to do double duty with the baby and Carol has been running the day to day since we got here. No one here thinks you did anything wrong." T-Dog nodded, "Yeah, this has nothing to do with your choices and everything to do with hers. We all good." The others nodded, looking at him with regret in their eyes, he finally nodded, "I promise that we are going to take good care of Carl. If you all will help me keep an eye on him." Merle stood up straight, "I got his back, right big man." Carl gave him a weak smile, Rick looked around, "Ok, well if there isn't anything else, then we will dismiss. I know you all have a lot of work to do."

Carol lingered a few minutes hoping to talk to Daryl, but he was too busy talking with Andrea about patrols for that night. She sighed and was heading back into the kitchen when Merle stopped her, "Ya ain't worried about that are ya?" She glanced back at Daryl and Andrea and took a deep breath, "No, just some old ghosts hanging around. I'll be fine." Merle chuckled, "I think ya got nothin' to worry about, the blond is just another guy to him." Carol watched as Andrea put her hand on his arm, "Yeah, I'm sure your right."

The rest of the day she had a pit in her stomach, she knew her jealousy was stupid, but as hard as she tried she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Andrea was now single again. After dinner, she excused herself from the kitchen telling Beth, Brianna, and Maggie that she wasn't feeling well. The three promised to make sure the kitchen was clean.

Carol thought about heading to their room, but opted to going to the roof of the hotel. She climbed the three flights of stairs and made her way out into the cold night air. She sat down on a chair that one of the men had brought up for watch duty. Her thoughts were all over the place thinking about Carl, thinking about Andrea, and finally they found their way to Sophia. Sophia, her beautiful little angel, Lori had it all, she had her son, she had a baby, and there she was probably too old to have another. She didn't even notice the tears that had started to roll down her cheeks; she just pulled her legs up hugging them in front of her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Merle.

She jumped at the sight of the man, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya, I have first watch tonight." She wiped her face, "Sorry, I just needed some fresh air." Merle knelt down next to her, "I can believe that, you spend your whole god damn day in that kitchen. Would drive me fuckin' nuts." She smiled, "No, it's not so bad, at least I am doing for the group." He nodded, "Yeah, you do for everybody, but who does for you?" She stared into the darkness, "Your brother." Merle let a smirk linger on his lips, "Yeah, but sometimes, he doesn't get it." She nodded slowly, "He tries so hard, but he is so busy doing what needs to be done, sometimes, he forgets me." Merle nodded, "He does good with ya though, I won't have ever pegged him to be the husband type." Carol stared at the ring on her finger, "Yeah, not my husband yet or maybe he is, I don't know how this all works anymore." Merle smiled at her, "I don't think it matters much, he loves ya. Never seen him take to a woman like he has to you." She touched her cross necklace, "I know he loves me, just wish sometimes, it was just me and him, just for a day." Merle nodded, "Well if ya don't get off to bed, he will skin me alive. He's always worried ya don't rest enough or eat enough. Like a fuckin' mother hen." Carol laughed, "Yeah, I guess he is, good night Merle." She stood putting a soft kiss on his cheek. Merle smiled, "Good night sis." Carol felt a strange feeling of love build up in her chest for the rough man.

When she reached their room Daryl was already showered and sitting on the bed staring at maps. He looked up when she entered, "Where ya been?" She took her sweater off and set it on a nearby chair, "Just talking to Merle, he's a pretty smart guy." Daryl looked up at her, noticing that she had been crying, "You alright? Looks like ya been crying." She shook her head, "Yeah, I am fine, gonna get a shower." He nodded, not really believing her, he waited till the shower had started and he opened the door to the bathroom. He could hear her crying; he shut the door behind him and opened the shower curtain. "What's the matter?" She shook her head embarrassed that he found her crying again, "Nothing, just sad, I will be fine." He slipped off his pants and got in behind her, "What are you doing?" Daryl smiled, "Gonna wash your hair, just hold still." She froze when he began soaping her hair, she sighed as he massaged the shampoo in, making sure to massage her shoulders and back as he did. She leaned into the water letting it wash out the soap. She turned and saw the intensity in his eyes; before she could speak he kissed her, not a rough kiss, but a soft loving kiss. His breath was hot on her face, "Let's go to bed." She nodded, he got out and handed her a towel. He was back in his pants and lying on the bed when she came in. He stared at her as she slid into the covers, "What?" He ran his hand down her arm, "Nothin' just thinkin' how beautiful ya are." She blushed, "Thank you." He smiled as she snuggled up against him, "Gettin' better at that." She looked up at him, "What am I gettin' better at?" He snickered as he turned the lamp off, "Not agruin' when I tell ya your pretty. Now if ya would do that whenever I told ya something, this relationship would be perfect. She slapped at him playfully and his laughter boomed thru the air, they both knew that no matter what they only had each other, and for them there was no leaving, no way out.

**Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! Just happy that my stories make other people's days! Have a great start to the work week! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21….rough

**This chapter is rough….it has a lot of violence in it….so I wanted to warn you. Next chapter won't be so bad….It has to do with the story arc….thought about not writing it, but I thought it had to be done…**

Carol awoke to a flash light in her face; she was yanked out of bed. She could hear a fight from behind her; a tall man stood smiling at her as she was drug into the hallway. He put his hand on her cheek, "Don't damage that one; she has a fire in her eyes. Put her with the others." She thrashed trying to break free of the man's hold. They took her to the lobby where Maggie, Brianna, Beth, and Andrea were already tied up. Carol leaned over to Andrea, "What the hell is going on?" Andrea shook her head, "I think we found Randall's group."

A few minutes later more men joined them, the tall man smiled at the women, "Well girls now comes the fun part. Can you guess what it is we do? Just for kicks? Bring in the men." Carol watched in horror as they drug the men in, Daryl's eyes were wild and wide as he stared at her, he was hog tied and gagged, just like the rest. Carol looked around not seeing Carl, hoping that Rick had been able to hide him from this. The tall man walked up and down the line of women, he pointed at Beth, "She can go first; she's young, looks like she could take several of you before she cracks." Merle began trashing around violently on the floor, his eyes were white and huge as he watched one of the men take Beth and stand her up, he was grinning from ear to ear, "She's a pretty one." Carol felt sick, she couldn't let this happen to Beth, "Excuse me, but shouldn't you go first, since you're in charge here." Carol didn't know where her voice had come from and now as she stared at Daryl who looked sick, she didn't know why she spoke up, but in her heart she did. Beth had become her connection to Sophia, she mothered the girl and she couldn't have anything happen to her like this.

The tall man walked over to Carol, he knelt down, "You volunteering sweetie?" Carol whimpered as the man ran his hand down her shirt, he gently touched her bare breast, "Wow, those are nice, your man must be proud. Which one is he sweetie?" The tall man turned back around walking the line of men that faced them. He took the gun from his waist band and pointed blindly at the men, "Sweetie you have till the count of three before I blow someone's head off." Carol felt her heart beating in her chest, "He's dead. Walker got him, him and my girl." She sobbed hugging her knees. The tall man walked over to her, pulling her up by her hair which had started to grow out. He smiled in her face, "Is that so, so you're all alone in this world are you? Boys did you hear her, she's lonely." The men laughed wickedly around them. Daryl was struggling to get his ropes off, Merle had one side loosened and was working to get free, Rick had one hand free trying for the second.

The tall man walked Carol over to a table, he leaned her over it running his hand down her back. "So strong, I bet you can take one hell of a pounding. Shall we see?" He ripped down her jeans, she tried to move, but another one of the men held her hands, she cried into her shoulder as he began thrusting into her, she heard the room behind her grow quiet. She could see Beth's face, she was mouthing to her, _It's ok Carol, it's ok._ When he was finished he let her fall to the ground, she curled up in a tight ball crying. She couldn't look up she knew that Daryl had seen everything and it was killing her. She hugged herself tighter.

Merle finally had his hands free, he kicked the man by him sending him flying, he got to his feet grabbing the knife in his boot and freeing Rick. Merle was already on to the next man stabbing him in the side. Rick untied Daryl and Daryl headed straight for the tall man, sending him crashing into a glass coffee table. The man was half in and out when Daryl began kicking in his skull with his boot. By the time Daryl looked around everyone had gotten free and overtaken the group of men. Rick and Merle had gotten a hold of their guns and were slaughtering them as they fell. Andrea had Beth and Maggie huddled around Carol, who was unmoving on the ground. Brianna lay in T-Dog's arms; she had been shot in the chaos. When the fighting stopped, their group was standing, T-Dog moved Brianna to their room. Daryl went to Carol's side, slowly picking her up, she didn't make a sound as he took her to their room.

Daryl sat on the bed stroking her hair, but she won't speak, Andrea stood behind him. "She's in shock. Herschel said he will be here as soon as he gets Brianna's bleeding under control." Daryl nodded, "Why? Why did she stop them?" Andrea put her hand on his shoulder, "She's a mother Daryl. She couldn't see that girl get hurt like that. She had to do something. She really is the strongest of all of us. Look at all she's lost and she just keeps going. She'll be alright." He nodded, tears forming in his eyes, he couldn't erase the picture in his head. He gently kissed her hand talking to her softly, "Carol, darling, I know you can hear me. You need to snap out of it. Beth is fine, she's gonna need ya. Carl is fine, Merle hide him in the ceiling. What will Carl do if you aren't here to help out with him? Ya gonna leave his raising to me, Rick and Merle? Come on sweetie, you need to snap out of it." He heard Herschel come in behind him, "Son, let me get in there to work on her."

Rick came in setting a hand on the man's shoulder, "We took care of the bodies. What can we do in here? Does she need anything?" Daryl just shook his head, he didn't know what to say or do. Herschel looked up at the two men, "She's in shock, just needs to rest. You need to make sure someone is with her around the clock. The last time one of the women did this, well you know what Beth almost did twice. Call me if she changes, I need to get back to Brianna." Daryl nodded. Beth and Maggie came in and changed her clothes and washed her up. Rick made Daryl leave the room to get some air. But he was back in the room within minutes; he held her hand and talked to her.

Three days had passed and Carol barely moved, she got up to go to the bathroom with help and barely ate anything. She didn't speak and that was starting to really unnerve everyone in the group. On the third day Beth and Carl came to sit with her, Carl sat on the bed reading to her from his favorite book, Beth held her hand. Daryl couldn't take anymore; he went up to the roof. Merle followed him knowing his brother's temper. When he got up there he found Daryl punching the shit out of an old air vent, his knuckles were bloody as he turned to Merle, "What the fuck do you want?" Merle leaned against the vent, "Nice work, feel better dumbass?" Daryl spun looking at his brother, "What you want to fight? Come on mother fucker! I still owe you from all those years as a kid." Merle stood up straight, "Yeah you do, if it will make you feel better than swing away little brother, but it ain't gonna fix her. Only time can do that and you. But go ahead, go off half cocked, hurt your dumb ass self and not be here, we might as well feed her to the fuckin' walkers."

Daryl stood fists clenched staring down his brother, his words were echoing in his head, he turned and knelt down, trying to control his emotions. He felt Merle's hand on his shoulder, "Need to settle down don't ya think?" Daryl covered his face with his hands, getting himself together.

After a few minutes he stood up, "Thank ya." Merle nodded, "Anytime, was a little worried ya were gonna get your ass kicked. Let's go see your girl."

When they walked into the room, Carol turned to look at him; her eyes were filled with tears. Daryl moved over to the bed, "Hey there darling. How ya feeling?" Carol's chin wrinkled, her chest began to heave, he moved onto the bed with her, kissing her forehead, "It's alright, baby, I got ya, no one here to hurt you. Just hold onto me."

Merle closed the door looking at Beth, "What made her snap out of it?" Beth smiled and pointed to Carl who was making his way toward his father at the end of the hall, "He told her she was the only mother he had left. He told her she couldn't leave him like Lori did. As soon as he said that, she turned to him, and then you two came back in." Merle pulled the girl close to him hugging her, "We have to take care of them for awhile." Beth smiled, "Yes, we do."

**I know this one was rough, but I warned you all! I know where I'm going, it will be great. In this world women are few, so this kind of thing happens all thru the comic books. Next chapter will not be so crazy…..**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22….baby makes three

Carol stood on the roof staring out at the light snow that was falling. She knew she had been pulling away from the group, in the last few weeks since Randall's group had brought terror to their little group. She hugged her sweater closer to her, she was supposed to be cooking dinner, but she didn't have the heart to be in the kitchen with the rest of the women. They all looked at her with such pity, she didn't need pity, she needed to not remember. She sighed and sat on the edge of the building trying to enjoy a few minutes of peace.

Daryl had been out on a supply run, when he got back he came into the kitchen scanning the room for her. He looked at Beth, "Where's Carol?" Beth looked up at him, "She said she was going to your room. She said she wasn't feeling well." Daryl nodded heading down the hall to their room. When he didn't find her there he knocked on Merle's door. Merle answered, "What's up?" Daryl looked up and down the hall, "Have you seen Carol?" Merle sighed, "Did you check the roof? She likes to go there to get some peace and quiet." Daryl took the stairs two by two heading toward the roof; she had been acting so withdrawn. When he opened the door to the roof, his heart stopped, she was sitting on the edge of the building, "Carol what the hell ya doin'?" She turned to him, "Watching the snow fall, it's so pretty." He walked slowly toward her, "Come off the edge." She looked at him and saw the panic on his face, she moved away from the edge, "You think I was gonna jump?" Her face twisted up, in a mixture of anger and confusion. He slowly shook his head, "No, I just, well I don't know what I thought." She walked close to him, "I guess I know how much you trust me." She walked pass him and headed back to the kitchen.

After dinner he lingered in the lobby waiting for her, when she came out she rolled her eyes when she saw him waiting for her, "What Daryl? Afraid I won't make it back to the room alone?" He swallowed hard, "No, I thought it would be nice if I waited for ya, Jesus woman." He walked ahead of her pissed off that she was giving him an attitude. Who the fuck did she think she was? He was just looking out for her; he walked into the room slamming the door behind him. She stood outside the door wondering if she should even bother going in. She sighed, opened the door and quietly came in. She made a beeline for the bathroom, turning the shower on and sinking to the floor, she cried quietly into a towel. She hated how she felt, but she didn't know how it make the hurt go away.

The next day they were planning on making a run for more supplies, they were low on medical supplies and everyone needed warmer jackets. The stores below them they had picked over already, so they had to make a run into the heart of town. Daryl watched as she crept closer to the group that was going, Rick looked at the map, "Ok, let's pair off, you all know the drill." Carol stepped close to Rick, "Can I go? I can be an extra pair of eyes. I just need to get out of here for the day." Rick looked over at Daryl who was passing out ammo, "You get him to agree and you can go." She nodded smiling for the first time in weeks, she walked over to Merle, "Let me go with you. I will be extra eyes; you know I can handle myself." Merle let out a ragged breath, "Ain't no way he'll let ya." Carol glanced over at Daryl who was now watching her suspiciously, "He will if you let me." Merle swore under his breath, "Daryl, I'm takin' Carol with me." Daryl crossed the room like he was on fire, "What the fuck do you two think you're doing? There is no way in hell I 'm lettin' her go." Merle straightened up, "It might get her mind off things if we take her." Daryl moved closer to his brother, "Sure or she'll be so distracted she'll get everyone killed. Are you fuckin' nuts?" Merle glanced at Carol, "She's comin' with me. You have my word she'll be fine." Daryl turned his anger at Carol, "You wanna die so fuckin' bad, ain't no one gonna stop ya." He stormed off toward the trucks, his heart beating wildly in his chest, Rick glanced at him, "She'll be fine. Might be just what she needs." Daryl just nodded his head; damn woman was gonna be the death of him.

When they made their way into town they only found a few walkers, they were easy enough to take care of. Carol and Merle were given the list for the sporting goods store; they needed to find jackets for the group. Merle went in first doing the sweep, what he found shocked even him, "Carol, you need to come here." Carol moved around the clothes toward a small dressing room area, when she got closer she could hear the baby. Lori stared up at her, "Carol, thank God. I thought we were gonna die here." Carol knelt down next to the woman, "Lori what happened?" Lori looked down at the baby moving in her arms, "We got over run by walkers, they took Shane down outside, I got bit." She held up her arm, Carol touched her arm, the fever was rolling off her, she smiled weakly, "That's what I get for leaving my family. Is Rick with you?" Carol wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes, Merle can you get on the walkie and call the others." Merle nodded walking out into the store room, "Rick, you need to get to the sporting goods store. Lori and the baby are here."

Carol sat watching her friend, she shivered as she talked, "You have to take Lily, she is fine. I made sure she didn't get bit. Oh God my body hurts so bad. Carol, I need you to take her, let her and Carl know that their mother loved them. Tell Carl I'm sorry." Carol nodded, "Don't you worry about her, we will take good care of her and Carl. Just hold on, Rick is coming."

Rick ran into the store, moving past Merle he missed Daryl taking down Shane who was now a walker. Daryl raised the bow and shot him thru the head; he retrieved the arrow and moved into the store. He saw Carol holding the baby, she was kissing her little head and whispering to her, he moved pass her glancing at Rick who was quietly talking to Lori. Carol's eyes were red with tears, "She got bit." He nodded, "Took Shane down outside, he was one of them." She nodded, turning her attention back to the baby in her arms. She heard Rick fighting back a loud sob, she put her hand on Daryl's shoulder, "He can't do it, take the baby." Daryl looked at her, "You ain't doin' it." Daryl walked in behind Rick, Lori looked up at him, "Daryl he won't, someone has to, please." Rick looked at her, "There has to be another way, what about the kids?" Lori smiled up at them, "You will tell them I love them. That I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt any of you. Daryl please." Rick kneeled down taking her hand in his, "I won't leave you." Daryl knelt down on her other side raising the gun to her head and ending her suffering. In the store front baby Lilly screamed, Carol held her close.

Merle and Daryl helped Rick to the truck, the man was destroyed. Carol tucked little Lily tighter into her arms as Merle started the truck; they had radioed everyone and told them to retreat back to the hotel. When they got there Carol took Lily to their room, she washed the baby and changed her clothes. Herschel had finished sedating Rick and he came to check on the baby. He gave her the once over with Daryl and Carol standing right behind him, he smiled, "She's fine, needs a little bit of food but she's fine. Let her take whatever she wants, needs to get some weight on her." Carol nodded; wrapping the baby in the blanket she walked over and sat on the bed rocking her, giving her a bottle of formula. There was a soft knock on the door, Daryl answered it, Carl walked into the room followed by Merle. The boy came over to Carol's side of the bed, "Can I hold her?" Carol looked into his red eyes and nodded, she carefully handed the baby over to her big brother. Merle came over and leaned against the wall, "See what I said, being a big brother is a big deal kid, we have to look out for the little ones." Carl nodded staring at his sister, "Can I feed her Carol?" Carol smiled at him, "Take the bottle, don't let her choke on it, go slow." Daryl watched as his Carol appeared, she had been hiding for weeks and now she was staring at him, sadly watching the boy with the little bundle wiggling in his arms. She really was the mother of the group now, she felt that realization hit her like a brick, but she embraced it at the same time. She had a family to take care of and a man to love her; she knew her own demons would have to wait.

That night Carol checked on Rick, Andrea sat next to him on the bed. "How is he?" Andrea looked up, "He's fine. Finally stopped fighting the medicine that Herschel gave him and fell asleep. How are the kids?" Carol nodded, "They're fine, Carl is going to stay with Merle for now. Lilly will be in with Daryl and I if he wants to see her. Just till he's ready." Andrea nodded, "Shitty thing for all of them." Carol nodded, "Yeah, but he looks like he's in good hands." Andrea blushed a little, "Just trying to help, you can't take care of all of us." Carol smiled back, "I can try."

When she entered their room she found Daryl standing over the baby's makeshift crib. She walked over placing her hand on his back, "Is she asleep?" He nodded, "Yeah, she made a noise, I didn't know what to do, so I came over to see if she needed me." Carol smiled hugging his waist, "She's just cooing in her sleep, they do that." Daryl bent down running his course finger along her little hand, "What were they thinkin'? They got killed and she could of too." Carol sighed as he brought his arm around her pulling her into him; his voice was low and choked with fear, "Don't ever leave me." She looked into his eyes; they were filled with worry, "Never." His lips touched hers gently, she pulled herself closer to him, she could feel his body tremble. "Don't you know that Dixons always stick together, can't get rid of me that quickly." He nodded, his mind still wandering, he was still thinking how easily it could have been her instead of Lori. The baby stirred a little in the crib making them both look down at her, he knelt down, "Now what are we gonna do with you little bit?" Carol hugged around his neck and watched as her man fell in love with another woman, little miss Lily.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, it is truly a pleasure to write for all of you. I hope I made your day a little better today. Sorry I took yesterday off, needed a little rest. Hope it was worth the wait. Happy Weekend everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23….baby blues

Carol paced back and forth in the lobby with baby Lily held tight to her chest. The little one had been screaming for over an hour and she was wearing down. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her; she had changed her, feed her, and played with her. She sat down on the couch and stared into her face, "What do you need little darling?" She hadn't heard Daryl come into the lobby, he had on a pair of flannel pajama pants as he walked sleepily toward them, "Let me have her." She handed over the baby; he put her onto his chest and began walking back and forth. His hand gently patting her, he talked softly into her little ear, "Ya makin' all this fuss and for what? A little attention? I think that's enough of that don't ya?" Carol watched in amazement as he calmed the little one, "How did you do that?" He smirked at her, "She likes me best." Carol crossed her arms and looked at him disgusted, "Not fair Daryl Dixon." He full on smiled at her, "Come on let's get her to bed and you, crabby."

Carol followed him and the now sleeping Lily to their room. She quietly shut the door behind them as she slipped into the bed, Daryl laid the baby down. He turned staring at Carol laying in the bed, they hadn't been together since Randall's group. He sat on the edge of the bed gently running his hand along her bare arm, she turned over and smiled at him, "What are you doing?" He just smiled leaning down to kiss her, gently on the lips. She tensed a little at first but then relaxed as he slowly slipped onto the bed with her; he pulled her over so she was on top of him. She sighed as she let her mouth open, his tongue finding hers, flicking and sucking her mouth.

She stiffened again as his hand slid under her shirt, but she relax, telling herself it was Daryl. His hands gently grasping her soft mounds of flesh, his fingertips gently circling her nipples. She shivered as his tongue ran down her neck, followed by kisses on the soft flesh of her collarbone. He looked up at her as if to make sure that she was ready, she smiled and rolled over sliding her pj pants. He took off his throwing them aside he gently moved her hips open with his knees. He moved slowly as he entered her, he saw her eyes, he knew she was scared, but he was gentle with her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, just like he had done with Lily, "It's just me baby, I ain't ever gonna hurt ya." She began to relax, her hips began gently meeting his, she was surprised when she climax with him, biting her lip to keep quiet. They lay next to each other their skin lighting touching, each of them giving the other soft kisses. He finally drifted off with his head on her chest; she smiled as she thought how lucky she was to have a man like him, so rough on the outside but so gentle inside.

The next morning they were laying there naked when Carl came busting into the room to see Lily. "Morning! Oh gosh, so sorry." The kid turned quickly moving back out the door slamming it and waking Lily, Daryl moaned as he stood up grabbing the baby from her crib. Carol sat blushing on the bed, "I can't believe he saw us like that." Daryl grinned, "He won't do that again." Carol stood dressing quickly to take the baby and head down for breakfast. When she got to the kitchen Beth was already making breakfast, Merle was lounging on a stool in the corner, "Good morning sis, how'd ya sleep? Carl said somethin' about naked people in your room this morning?" Carol just nodded her head and put Lily in her bouncy seat. Merle howled with laughter, he got up and past Beth, he looked up shyly, "I'll see ya later for cards?" Beth smiled and nodded to him as he left.

The day went in a flash; Carol hardly had time to think between the baby, meals, and laundry. She bent down to grab a jug of water and she stood up too fast. The room began to spin, she tried to grab onto the sink, but it was too late. The next thing she remembered was Beth standing over her, "Carol honey don't move. Carl run! Get Daryl and Herschel." Carol touched her head and felt something wet, "What happened?" Beth looked down at her, "Merle grab me that towel she's bleeding. Carol honey you passed out, you hit your head pretty good. Just hold still." She nodded, "Where's Lily?" Beth nodded to Merle, "Merle grab the baby. Merle's got her, she's fine."

Herschel arrived, "Dear God Carol, what did you do?" He looked her over letting her sit up, "I'm fine, really, my head just hurts. I have to finish dinner." By now Daryl had entered the kitchen, "My ass your finishing dinner, everyone will just have to make due for tonight." Beth chimed in, "Maggie and I will finish it." Daryl scooped her up and carried her back to their room. Herschel followed so he could stitch up her wound. She sat on the bed feeling silly that she had passed out in front of everyone. Herschel looked at her once Daryl was out of ear shoot. "You haven't been eating. I have noticed how much weight you have lost. I also notice that everyone else eats and you don't. You are so busy taking care of us you forget to take care of yourself. You need to fix that." She nodded, as she began thinking, she hadn't eaten all day. She was so busy trying to get for everyone else she had forgotten herself.

Daryl came in holding baby Lily, "How's it goin' in here?" Herschel looked up and smiled, "Fine, Carol will fill you in. Let me know if you two need anything tonight." Daryl thanked him as he left; he turned his attention to Carol, "Well?" She sighed knowing he would be pissed, but also knowing she needed to tell him, "I forgot to eat today." His face darkened, he turned and left out the door slamming it as he went. She sighed and put her head down on the pillow, the dull throb was now screaming at her for her own stupidity.

Ten minutes later Daryl and Lily were back, Carl following close behind, Daryl had two bottles of water and Carl was holding two plates. "Thanks kid set them there." Carl smiled at Carol, "You're in trouble." Carol stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed fleeing the room. Carol smiled sweetly at her husband, hoping the tongue lashing wasn't going to be too loud, her head was killing her. Daryl simply handed her the plate, she took it and began eating, she couldn't believe how hungry she was. He ate bouncing Lily on his knee; she even tried to grab a few green beans from his plate. Carol smiled watching them together, she wished more than anything she could give him a child, but Lily seemed like their closest thing to one.

After dinner, Rick knocked on the door, "I was wondering if I could take Lily tonight." Daryl looked at Carol, "You sure you're ready to take her?" Rick nodded, "Yeah, I know if I get into trouble I can always come a few doors down, right?" Carol nodded as Daryl handed him her bag with her things, Rick nodded them a good night and was gone. She thought she would be fine, she knew Rick was going to want her sooner or later, but the pain hit her like a brick wall. She balled herself up, pulling her knees to her forehead, which made her want to cry harder. Daryl felt tears welling in his eyes, he had grown close to the little girl, loved having her around, hell he was the only one that could get her to sleep.

He sighed and joined her on the bed. She began sobbing harder as he pulled her close, "I just want to give you a baby, one of our own. What if I can't ever do that?" He took a deep breath kissing her head as he stroked her hair, pulling her as close to him as he could, "If we don't ever, we always have each other baby. In all this hell we found each other." She clung to him as she fell asleep; he stared down at her, and hoped that someday they would have a baby to call their own.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24…..strange days

Over the next few months the group pulled together more, mostly because Carol made sure they shared meals together, celebrated birthdays and holidays. Rick still asked her for help with Lily but he was getting better with the little girl and Carol was glad for him and Carl, but sad for her and Daryl.

Nowadays she smiled; she had a small secret that she had only shared with Herschel. Daryl watched her as she moved thru her day, she smiled more, she hummed while she worked. One night when she was getting ready for bed he noticed with pride that she had finally gained some weight. He came over and slipped his arms around her belly, kissing her neck. He talked into her bare skin, "Baby you know I like you with a little more meat on ya. It's fuckin' hot." Her back got stiff and her body tensed, "What do you mean?" He laughed moving away from her, sitting on the bed, "I'm just glad you're eatin' better. I like you like this." She nodded, but he could tell she was spooked by his words. He stood up following her to the bathroom, "Baby I wasn't sayin' it was bad, I like it." She gripped the sink for a minute, her eyes staring at the sink, her voice was low, "Well that's because we're going to have a baby."

He froze there, his hands resting on the doorframe; she slowly looked up at him, worry written all over her face, "I wanted to wait to tell you. Just until I knew for sure this time it was going to take. Herschel has been keeping a close eye on me. Please say something, anything." She walked over putting her hands on his arms, his face blank as he let the words set in. He slowly lowered his hands to her stomach, "A baby?" She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes, "Yes." A small grin slowly spreading on her face, "Our baby, our very own, no one can take her from us baby?" She nodded, a smile slowly forming on his face, before she knew what he was doing he lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. She laughed as he carried her to the bed, he straddled her gently, pulling up her shirt he kissed her stomach, she giggled as he trailed up toward her face. "You Carol Dixon are a bad girl, why didn't you tell me?" She kissed his lips as he settled down next to her, "I was afraid, I didn't want to get your hopes up. I wasn't sure until the last supply run. That's why Herschel insisted he go; he got me vitamins and the test. I thought about telling you then, but what if I lost it again. It was easier to break my heart and spare yours." He sighed as he snuggled close to her neck, his hand still on her stomach, "We're a team ain't we? There's no such thing as me bein' spared. Next time ya tell me. Don't keep things from me ya hear?" Carol nodded, kissing him; she slid her hand down the front of his boxers, feeling him grow hard.

He pulled away, "Oh no woman, you get your ass to bed. We ain't doin' that until we check with Herschel." She smiled trying to gain access back into his boxers, "It's ok, women do this kind of thing all the time when their pregnant." He firmly grabbed her wrist, making her pout, and "No, you roll the fuck over, we'll talk to Herschel in the morning and then we'll talk about this again." She started to speak again but he put his finger on her lips, "You're fuckin' killin' me here, roll over." She rolled over pouting, she could feel the erection she left him with digging into her back, "Want some help with that?" She felt it jump and she laughed. Daryl rolled his eyes, "Go the fuck to sleep, I'm beggin' ya now." He closed his arms around her, trying to think of anything to get his mind off being inside of her. Carol smiled, "Think about Merle in a Speedo." He laughed, "Ok, I think that did it. Good night love." She took his hand and kissed it letting it wrap back around her, "Good night Daddy." She could feel his smile spread across his face against her, sleep was easy to find that night.

The next morning after breakfast, Daryl drug her down to Herschel's room. "Daryl this really isn't necessary, I'm fine." Daryl just shot her a look letting her know her words meant nothing at this point. Herschel opened the door, "Daryl, Carol everything ok?" Daryl pushed in the door with Carol right behind him, "I need to know if the baby is ok? Is Carol ok? What does she need? Do I need to do something different?" Herschel held his hands up, "Settle down, son. She's fine, they are fine. Now what are you worried about?" Daryl took a deep breath, Carol had never seen him look this nervous before, "Well I don't want to lose this one. What can I do? Does she need to rest more? Stay off her feet? Bed rest?" Carol stiffened, "I don't need bed rest, Herschel help me out here." Herschel laughed, "Daryl, I have been checking her blood pressure every day, its fine. She's eating more; the baby's heart beat is strong. She's fine." Daryl stood up straight, "You've heard the baby's heartbeat?" Carol walked over and hugged him, "Yes, Herschel had a hand held Doppler from when Lori had Lily. Do you want to hear our baby?" He nodded not sure if he could talk. Herschel smiled going to grab the device from his closet, Carol laid down pulling up her shirt, Daryl looked sick, but he sat on the bed next to her holding her hand. Herschel moved the wand across her stomach until the sound of a small heart filled the room. Carol looked at Daryl; he stared down at her, his eyes filling with tears. She let a few of her own tears fall down her cheeks, "See that's our baby, strong like his daddy." He shook his head, gripping her hand a little harder.

That night before dinner she came into the dining room looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found, Merle was leaning against the front desk talking to Beth, "Merle where's your brother?" He smiled at her, "Honestly, he's a little freaked out. I think he went into your room a little bit ago." She nodded heading down the hallway, when she opened their door, he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. She quietly shut the door and moved to sit with him, his body shaking. She put her arm around him, "Talk to me, please." He looked up at her, wiping his face, "I ain't got good in my life until ya. It seems like all I bring ya is hurt. What if we lose this baby, you get hurt because I don't deserve good." Her heart broke; she never would have thought he felt that way. "Daryl Dixon, you deserve more happiness than anyone I know. You need happiness and I plan on giving you that. This baby is going to be just fine. He or she is going to be the most spoiled kid that ever lived. It'll be hard with the world we live in, but I'm not going anywhere. I want to live a long happy life with you." He smiled at her pulling her close, "I don't know what I did to deserve you." She fought back a small sob, "You loved my daughter, like she was your own."

Just thinking about Sophia brought tears to both their eyes. Daryl pulled her closer to him, they sat there for a few minutes just in silence, he kissed her, "I love ya." She smiled up at him, "I love you." There moment was broken when Beth knocked at the door, "Hey you two dinner's ready." Daryl stood giving her his hand, "Come on preggers, let's go have dinner." She laughed wiping her face.

Once they were sitting in the dining room and everyone was eating Daryl stood up, "Everybody, Carol and I have an announcement." Everyone turned; surprised that Daryl was addressing them all, he never did it was always Rick. He took a deep breath turning red he looked around the room, "Carol and I are havin' a baby." Rick was up and hugging him before he could say another word. Merle was standing hootin' and hollerin', for the next several minutes everyone surrounded their table. Carl had his arms thrown around Carol's neck and Beth was crying happy tears against Merle's shoulder. Once things had calmed down and everyone was sitting eating, Carol burst out laughing. Daryl looked at her, Herschel leaned over toward their table, "its ok son, it's just hormones, you'll learn." Rick and Herschel's laughter filled the room, as Daryl sat staring at his woman a little nervously.

**Do to numerous requests…they are having a baby….but is it one or two? I'll keep you guessing….Ok, gonna take a break from this one this weekend…hugs….thanks for the reviews as always you guys are awesome!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25….sorrow in memories

**Ok, speeding things up a bit…but it will be sooooo worth it….**

Dale stood watching her, he remembered what today was, and he knew the others won't know. But a mother always remembers the day her baby is born. He crossed the yard to the picnic table, she stiffened at the sound of approaching steps, he smiled. "Good morning Carol, how are ya feeling?" She stood her belly nice and round, "Fine, I guess I should get in and help with breakfast." Dale stopped her, "No, Beth and Maggie have it under hand. Believe it or not Merle is helping, kind of an odd thing, but Beth is bossing him around the kitchen." Carol nodded sitting back down, "It's so peaceful here." Dale sat next to her, "It sure is, Sophia would have loved it here."

She sobbed, covering her face with her hands, "She would have." He put his arm around her, "Did you tell anyone that today was her birthday?" She sat up and shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. It's probably just the hormones." Dale sighed, "No, it's the fact that you miss your first baby. Carol you are allowed." She nodded, "It still hurts so much. I don't understand why it has to keep hurting." Dale nodded his head, "I know, I still miss my wife. Find myself tearing up almost every day, it doesn't get easier." Carol's face twisted in anger, "But it should, I should be able to remember the good times. I should be able to see the other things, besides her coming out of that damn barn." Dale heard Daryl coming and he stood motioning to the man to slow down his approach. Daryl stood listening to her as she raged, his heart hurt for her as she did.

"Why is it the last thing I can remember about my child, was fear and devastation?" Dale kneeled down in front of her, "It will get better, tell me about the first time you held her." Carol looked into his eyes, tears streaming down her face, "She was so small, the nurse handed her to me and I stared into her little eyes and I knew that I had found someone to love me forever, someone that would never hurt me." Dale smiled, "And she never did. It was fate that she got lost; it was fate that she was in that barn. For better or worse she brought you and Daryl together and made it possible for this baby to be born. She's with you every day, and just because she isn't here doesn't mean we can't celebrate the day she came into your life and made your life whole." She nodded hugging her stomach, "Thank you Dale. Really, thank you for reminding me how special my baby was and is." He nodded, looking at Daryl, "I think you can take it from here." Carol looked over her shoulder and began wiping her face quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

Daryl came and sat next to her, "I wondered where ya were. It's unlike ya to let Merle cook, the kitchen is filled with smoke." She sighed and started to stand up, Daryl pulled her back down next to him, "No, you sit here with me a bit, Beth has him." She set her head down on his shoulder tears springing to her eyes again, "I'm sorry she would have been fourteen today." Daryl felt a lump pull into his throat; he just pulled her closer to him, letting her cry it out. In that moment how he wished the little girl had been his.

Dale entered the lobby chuckling to himself at the smoky look, everyone was already eating. He cleared his throat, "You guys, I just wanted to let you know that today is Sophia's birthday. I just left Carol outside with Daryl, she's pretty broken up. I was thinking we could do something for her today. The baby will be coming soon, what if we threw her a little party tonight. Had cake, presents, maybe a little party to celebrate the new baby and Sophia." Beth nodded, "Maggie and I can make a cake." Rick nodded, "If someone can watch Carl and Lily I can run into town and pick some things up." Brianna nodded, "I'll watch the baby." T-Dog pointed at Carl, "Little man, you can help me today I have work on the trucks outside." Carl smiled; he loved having everyone keep him busy. Merle looked at Rick, "I'd like to go with ya, if that's ok." Rick smiled, "Sounds like we have a plan. Someone tell Daryl to keep her busy today. That way we can surprise her."

Dale found them outside in the place he left them. Carol was walking along the tree line picking spring flowers, Dale sat next to Daryl, "How's our girl?" Daryl sighed, "Better." Dale nodded, "You think you can keep her busy today. The rest of us have something planned for her, to raise her spirits." Daryl shot him a funny look, "Yeah, I'll take her on a walk and then talk her into a nap. That should keep her busy." Dale nodded, "Ok, keep her out of the kitchen till dinner." Daryl sighed, "Gonna have to use rope and duct tape, but I'll work on it." Dale clapped him on the back and walked back inside to help the others.

Daryl walked her all over the woods, checking his snares, "Honestly I'm fine, why don't I go back." He smirked at her as he pulled a rabbit from the trap, "A guy can't have his wife with him sometimes?" She sighed leaning against a tree, rubbing her belly, "Well this little one is kicking the shit out of me." He put the rabbit on his string and walked over to her kissing her lips gently, "Well we can take a nap when we get back. Anyway walking is good for you, Herschel said it helps with the baby coming out or some shit." She sighed and walked behind him as he made his way to his other traps. After a few hours they made their way back to the hotel. She was exhausted, he could tell. As they walked down the hall they ran into Beth who looked very guilty, "Hey there, you two having fun?" Carol smiled at her, "I'm coming, I'm so sorry I haven't helped all day." Beth stood blocking Carol's view into the lobby where Glen and Maggie were decorating, "No big deal, I have it under control. You look tried. Daryl doesn't she look tried, maybe a nap for you and the baby." Daryl nodded at Beth moving Carol toward their room. Beth waved at her as Daryl shut the door.

After a bathroom break Carol came into the bedroom and kicked off her shoes, "I'm so tired, are you sure no one will care if I take a nap?" Daryl patted the bed next to him, "Come on over here woman." She sank into the bed, closing her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow, Daryl moved closer to her snuggling into her body, "You know what Herschel said helps with the baby coming too?" She laughed as he cupped her breast, "You are so bad!" He smiled into her hair, "It's not my fault that you're so hot. Have I mentioned I love how big your tits are?" Carol couldn't believe him, "Daryl Dixon! I can't believe you." He laughed as she rolled over, "It's hard to feel sexy when you're this big." He kissed her, "Get a nap and then I plan on takin' advantage of ya." She smiled, closing her eyes; her arms were wrapped around him. He waited till her breathing was even and then he slowly slipped out of her grip, putting his pillow into her arms.

Daryl snuck out into the hallway checking on things for dinner. Beth and Maggie were putting the finishing touches on a cake; he quickly cleaned his rabbits from his snares. He even helped the women put them into roasters filled with stuffing. He chuckled at the lobby/dining room which was decorated with everything decoration that Maggie and Glen could get their hands on. Rick, Andrea, and Merle pulled up with a car full of baby goodies and some extras for the group. Daryl helped them unload, laughing at Merle as he held a small pink bib that said, _I love my uncle_. The women set to work organizing the presents and setting the table. Beth sent Daryl to wake Carol up and get her to the lobby in time for dinner.

When he entered she was sitting up on the side of the bed yawning, "Why didn't you wake me?" He smiled, "No reason, ya just looked so damn peaceful, couldn't do it." He helped her up kissing her softly, "Wanna take a shower with me?" She grinned, "Thought you would never ask." They showered enjoying every touch and every kiss as they did, Daryl didn't know what it was but the sight of her pregnant made it harder for him not to touch her. In the end he ended up moving her into the bedroom and putting her on the bed.

She giggled as he laid her down, he grinned as he opened her legs to him, he entered her and she gasped biting down on her lip. He moved gently at first and then as both of them got closer to climax he thrust into her with a need that only she could satisfy. Once they were finished they dressed for dinner, she laughed as she watched him, his eyes never leaving her, "What are you looking at?" He walked over toward her still buttoning his shirt, "Just wonderin' how I got so fuckin' lucky." She sighed nestling into his chest, "No, I'm the lucky one." They kissed again and there was a soft knock on the door. Carol opened the door to Carl standing there, "You guys coming?"

When she walked into the dining room she couldn't believe her eyes, "What is going on?" Beth smiled ear to ear, "It's your baby shower!" Everyone stood waiting for her to sit, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, Daryl leaned over, "No cryin', just enjoy this, they wanted to do it." She nodded sitting down next to him. The meal was wonderful; everyone had seconds, Beth and Maggie blushing at all the thank yous. When they brought out the cake, Carol was blown away "When did you all do this?" Beth smiled, "When has Daryl ever taken you to check his traps." She looked at Daryl who smiled wickedly at her, she slapped at him and the room burst into laughter. After cake they began giving her their gifts, she was so touched at they all put so much into the day for her. Dale stood up holding up his glass, "Well we all know how hard this day is for you, but we also know that Sophia is with us tonight. We are happy to call you our family Carol. We are happy that our family will be growing soon. We all wish you and Daryl all the love and happiness in the world." Carol nodded, tears welling up in her eyes again, she glanced at Daryl who just wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him and kissing her.

Carol stood to thank everyone and she froze, feeling the water run down her legs. She looked at Herschel, "Herschel, my water just broke." The room exploded into activity as Daryl helped her toward their room, Beth running to get her father's medical bag. Herschel following behind them. They got her into the room; she changed her clothes with Maggie's help, putting on a night gown, to make delivery easier. The contractions she was having she thought were just cramps. Now they were ripping into her, Daryl looked at her nervously, she shot him a look, "Don't you get sick or pass out. I will kick your ass." She squeezed his hand as another one ripped thru her, she looked at Herschel, "Can I have something for the pain?" He nodded, "Not till we get that little one out of there." She nodded at him, the next contraction coming. It took four hours for her to feel the need to push. She bit into a pillow with each push, trying to keep the noise down; she was exhausted when the head finally came out. Herschel smiled as he pulled the baby out, "It's a boy." Daryl kissed her, she watched as Herschel gave him the once over, "Is he alright?" Herschel nodded, "Yes, he's fine, healthy, strong looks like his daddy." She cried as she watched Daryl hold their son for the first time.

That was when the contractions started again, "Herschel, I don't think I'm done." He turned around, "Jesus, she's crowing again. Maggie get Daryl a chair, Beth hold Carol's hand." Daryl was in shock as he watched his daughter come into the world. After the baby was out Carol held her head up as long as she could making sure that both of them were safe, "Is she ok?" Herschel had tears rolling down his face, "She's prefect." Beth looked at Carol's face, she had gone ghostly pale. "Daddy, there's something wrong with her."

Herschel came over moving toward Carol, "Get them out, Maggie help Daryl take the babies to the hall. Beth help me." Daryl stood holding his daughter, "I ain't leavin' her." Herschel looked at him, "Then sit down and don't say a word." Maggie helped him so he was holding both babies, she returned to her father's side helping him finish up. Daryl couldn't believe the blood, he felt sick, but he held strong for Carol.

When Herschel was done, they cleaned her up and got her settled into the bed. Daryl stood rocking the now two sleeping babies, "What happened?" Herschel smiled, "Sometimes the placenta will rupture, I have the bleeding under control, she's lost some blood so she might not be up and moving as soon as we would like, but she'll be fine." Daryl nodded, looking over at her asleep in the bed, he moved toward her, her eyes opened. She gave him a weak smile, "I did good?" Daryl nodded, "You did great, wanna meet our kids?" She nodded, tears coming to her face as he handed her their son first and then their daughter, "Well hello there, I'm your momma. So you two are the ones that have been kicking me all this time." Daryl sat on the bed with her for the longest time, just watching his family; he never knew that love could be like this, he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it, it was Merle, "Can we see them?" Daryl smiled, the hallway was filled with the group, he nodded, "Come on in." Merle was the first one to the babies; Carol even thought she show a tear forming in his eyes.

After Merle was finished he stood back with Daryl watching the group file in, meeting the little bundle of joy. Daryl leaned toward Merle, "Never thought I would have such a large family." Merle clapped his back, "Me neither, boy, me neither."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26….a Mother's Heart

Carol pulled herself from bed, little Patrick was the first up every morning. She smiled down at him, "None of that or you're gonna wake your daddy and your sister." She heard something stir behind her, "Too late." She turned watching as Daryl pulled himself to a sitting position on the bed, he held out his arms, "Give me that little rat." She walked over handing their son to him, Daryl stared at his little face for a few minutes and made a face at the boy, "You're suppose to sleep in." Carol laughed as she got a clean diaper from the dresser, "He's a Dixon male, they are up with the sun." Daryl looked pass the little boy and grinned at his wife, she could see pride rolling off him. He turned his attention back to the boy, "As soon as you're big enough I'm putting a bow in your hand, have ya huntin' in no time." Carol laughed, as she took the boy and changed him.

While she was working on Patrick, Elizabeth stirred in her bassinet. Daryl pulled himself from the bed and grabbed her, "Well good morning princess. You hear all this noise? Daddy's poor little girl not gettin' to sleep in? Just like your momma, she always wants to sleep in too." Carol shot him a look and began breast feeding Patrick, Daryl eyed her as she did, raising his brow at her exposed breast. "Be nice to have those back." She blushed as he smirked at her.

By breakfast the kitchen was hopping, Carol moved around directing everyone, getting meals out and coffee poured. Maggie, Beth, and Brianna had all gotten very good at helping and she was grateful when Elizabeth began fussing. Carol pulled the pantry door shut and sat down nursing the little girl, she softly rocked her back and forth singing to her as she did. Daryl was out with Merle, the two men were hoping to scare up something for dinner. They had plenty, but meat was always a wonder addition to any meal. Once Elizabeth had settled down, she put her back into the playpen with Patrick. The two babies lay close together, they seemed to enjoy any time together. Carol chuckled softly to herself, knowing that when those two got some speed to them, they were all going to be in trouble. They were Dixons after all.

It was mid afternoon when Rick noticed the large herd of walkers moving toward the hotel. By then Merle and Daryl had returned from hunting. Rick sighed, "If we don't move now, we might get boxed in." Daryl felt bile rise up in his throat, he had two newborns, he knew they would be putting the whole group in danger moving with them, and Rick had a toddler. It was hard to keep small kids quiet, but he knew Rick was right. There had to be close to a thousand walkers, "Need to gather everyone up and get them moving. Not sure where we will end up, but we've lasted here almost two years, we can find somewhere new." Daryl just nodded, heading into the hotel; he made his way to the kitchen. Carol had little Elizabeth in her arms and Beth had Patrick, she could tell by his face that he was upset, he sighed, "Large herd, we need to move. Grab only what we need." Carol felt herself sway a little, Daryl was across the room in seconds, "Ya alright?" She nodded, pulling the baby closer to her and heading out the door.

Beth was crying as she moved down the hallway, Merle stopped her, he put his hand on her cheek clumsily, "It's alright little one. We'll get out of here. Get your stuff." She nodded, trying to give him a weak smile. Carl trailing behind him as he grabbed his things, "Carl, grab the checkers man. Ain't gonna let you get away from our ongoin' tournament." The boy's face lit up, "I got it Merle, I'll put it in your truck." Merle glanced up just as Daryl stopped at his door, "Need your help when ya get a chance, have too much to move with the babies." Merle nodded, he half ran out to his truck throwing his gear and other belongings in. Beth was loading his truck with everything she could carry from the kitchen, Merle smiled at her.

When he got to Daryl's room he picked up two bags of baby stuff. Carol was barely holding it together, in her heart she knew the dangers they would face with two newborns. She grabbed up the babies and followed Merle and Daryl down the hallway. Within minutes the trucks were loaded, Carol let out a breath as they pulled away. Daryl was nervous, fidgeting next to her. He wasn't use to being in the middle of their little convoy, but the others were trying to give the babies an extra ounce of protection as they moved down the hill. They ran into the edge of the large walker herd, Carol pulled the sleeping babies closer to her as she saw the mass of dead bodies. Daryl didn't breath until they were out on the road, Carol gave the little hotel one last look as they turned onto the highway.

They drove for hours, the babies were getting restless, Carol knew Daryl's nerves were raw, "Can't ya settle them down?" Carol was feeling the strain too, "I'm trying, they need changed and I can't do it in the cab, with two of them." He nodded pulling up alongside Rick, Carl rolled his window down, "Need to stop, the babies need some air." Rick nodded and began slowing them down. As soon as the truck stopped Carol hopped out moving to the back grabbing two diapers from the back, she returned to the cab and began changing the babies.

Everyone else was busy looking over the maps; they didn't hear the lone walker that began making its way toward Carol. She turned just as it grabbed for her, she screamed and kicked it, she moved fast enough to shut the door to the truck, the thing was clawing at her as she fell back. She stumbled backward and fell to the ground, the walker falling on top of her, she kept fighting. Daryl finally appeared and grabbed the walker from her, once it was focused on him; Rick came from behind and put his knife thru the rotting things head. Carol hugged her knees, she pulled herself up, Daryl went to help her, but she shrugged him off, opening the truck door she grabbed the now screaming babies and pulled them to her. "It's alright, momma's here little ones."

Rick looked at Daryl, "We need to move, find shelter for the night." Daryl nodded, he saw Merle looking over at him, "She alright?" Daryl shook his head, "No, no she's not." Daryl slipped into the truck; Carol never looked at him as he got the truck moving. Once they were a ways down the highway, he glanced over; tears were running down her face. He put his hand on her knee, "I won't let anythin' happen to any of ya." She nodded slowly, "I can't lose another child, I just can't." He nodded moving his hand to her cheek. Elizabeth moved in her arms and she laid her down between them on the seat, Patrick was content lying against his mother's skin, Carol turned her attention to the road. She swallowed her fears; she had to be strong for her children and Daryl.

They finally slowed down near a rundown convenience store, it sat back from the road, and there were numerous means of escape from the store. Rick and Daryl did a sweep of the store, when they found nothing they motioned for the others. Beth came to the side of the truck helping Carol with the babies. When they walked into the store, Carol felt her heart sink, they were back to running. They were back to hardly making it day to day, she swayed a little on her feet. Merle grabbed her, before she went down with Patrick in her arms. When she came to Daryl was leaning over her, "You haven't eaten and you've been feeding the babies all day. You need to sit up slow and sip some water." She looked around; he had her lying on a large blanket, "Where are the kids?" He nodded toward Beth who was helping Merle with them. "They're fine. I'll be right back with food, ya need to eat." She shook her head, she felt like her heart was breaking looking around them all huddled together. She began sobbing into her knees; Daryl returned a few minutes later giving her a plate. He was worried as he watched her slowly eat her food. Beth brought the babies over once they were asleep and placed them next to her.

Herschel pulled him aside before he went on watch, "Son, we need to watch her. Sometimes after a woman gives birth they go thru the blues. Our moving like we did would be more than enough to throw her into it. Sometimes it can hit them really hard, make them not think straight. Let me know if she gets worse." Daryl nodded and headed out for watch, now on top of everything he had to worry about Carol. He knew one thing for sure; he had to make sure that they were safe, no matter what.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27….the blues

Carol moved thru the next few days like she was in a dream. She took care of the babies, but her thoughts were always on how hard everything was. She picked up Patrick and he began screaming again, she could feel the eyes of the whole group on her. She had two newborns in a zombie filled world and the babies were gonna bring down hell on their heads. She rocked him, "It's ok buddy. Settle down honey." Daryl was always too busy to help; being second in charge always had him busy with one thing or another. Beth was trying to help, but she was also picking up Carol's slack from not being able to help with the cooking.

She felt alone and isolated from the others, she knew why Lori had such a hard time after Lily was born. She sighed and continued playing with the babies; she never even noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. Herschel was across the room and he did, he came over and sat down next to her, "Carol honey, you alright?" She looked up at him, her hands were trembling, "I'm fine, it's just they keep crying and I don't know what to do." Herschel wiped her cheek, "Maybe I can watch them for a bit and you can go out back and get some fresh air, you haven't been sleeping, you need a break." She nodded slowly, "Ok, I just gave them each a bottle and changed them." He smiled at her, "We're all here to help you. Just remember that." She nodded, she walked pass Daryl and Rick making a bee line to the trees out back. She needed some time alone.

Once she thought she was far enough away from the store, she fell to her knees, the sobs wrecking her body. She yelled out, "What have I done God, what?" The anger she had was for herself, no one else. She couldn't understand the feelings that were ripping thru her, she never felt like this with Sophia. She felt more alone and desperate than she had ever in her whole life and she had no one to talk to. She knew in her heart she was so afraid of losing the kids, that it consumed her mind. She hugged her knees rocking herself; she just couldn't lose another child to this world.

Daryl had been inside looking at the maps with Rick when he heard her screams. He grabbed his crossbow and shot out the back door, Merle and Rick following close behind. When they came to the clearing they saw her curled into a fetal position, sobs rocking her body. Daryl cussed under his breath, "Jesus Christ, Carol, honey what the hell?" She sat up, trying to wipe off her face, he saw the old defenses, she was trying to pull herself together because of fear. He knelt down wiping her face with a rag from his back pocket, "Honey, what the hell is going on?" She shook her head, "I don't know." Her voice came out in a choked whisper; he turned back to Rick and Merle who both just shrugged.

In one fast move he scooped her up and carried her back to the store. Herschel saw them coming and he grabbed his bag. He motioned to Daryl, "Sit her down here." Daryl nodded and watched as the good doctor checked her out, she was under nourished, she had been breast feeding both babies and they were running low on food. Herschel himself had seen her give Lily and Carl half her dinner the night before. He pulled up her shirt and she started to fight him, "I'm fine. Leave me be." Daryl came to her side, "Carol, knock it off and let him look at ya." She sobbed a little as Herschel stared at her stomach, he could see every rib, "Daryl she's not eating, she needs to eat." Carol looked between the two of them, "I've been eating I swear." Daryl frowned, his brow wrinkling and she fell silent.

Herschel pulled out a bottle of pills that Maggie and Glen had brought back that very day and handed her one. "Carol swallow this." Maggie gave her a bottle of water and she swallowed it down. Herschel smiled at her, "Ok, Beth is gonna get you something to eat. Why don't you go sit with her and the babies? I want to talk to Daryl a minute." She sighed and did as she was told.

Herschel pulled Daryl to the side, "She's got postpartum depression. The move, coupled with the fact that having twins at her age, the pills will help. We need to find something more permanent, it will help her. I think she's afraid that the babies are going to be hurt. Do you see how she hardly leaves them? When they cry she works herself up keeping them quiet. She's afraid the walkers will find us." Daryl sighed, running one of his hands across his face. "What do I do?" Herschel sighed, "In the best of situations it's hard for us men to understand, because we don't have all those crazy hormones. But we are in a life or death situation living hand to mouth. Just watch her, I'll tell my girls. Maybe get Merle to help with her and Andrea. I'm sure Carl will help, but he watches Lily most the time. She needs help. She needs food. She needs sleep. I can dose her up with something, but if we get attacked, you'd have to carry her." Daryl nodded, he understood, he'd seen her pulling away, focusing on the babies more and more. He was just as clueless, he was scared to death, every time he left to hunt, that something would attack and he won't be there. He sighed moving toward Rick pulling the man outside.

"Herschel said she's got the blues." Rick nodded, "Jesus, that's what happened with Lori." Daryl nodded, "We need to find some place to hold up. She needs a place to make our own. It'll help her relax, fall back into a routine. She's afraid of losing another child." His last words almost a whisper. Rick put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I think we should think about heading for that old historical home on the east side of Briarview. Herschel said he thinks it has a fence all the way around it. Plenty of land and more rooms then we need." Daryl nodded, "Thank you." Rick nodded, "Should take us a day to get there." Daryl nodded, "Ok, I'll keep an eye on her." Rick smiled, "She's taken care of all of us for so long, I think we'll all keep an eye on her." Daryl nodded walking back inside to check on her and the babies.

The next day they stood at the fence of Briarwood Manor, one of the oldest houses in the United States. The grounds were surrounded by a nine foot wall that was made of brick. Inside there were gardens, a greenhouse, and the manor house. Daryl and Rick got the gate open and let the cars in, Daryl waved at Carol who sat behind the wheel of the truck, "Stay there till we come back." The men made fast work of the green house and moved on to the manor, they found seven walkers inside. It took them an hour to pull the bodies from the old house and dump them to take care of later.

Daryl held Elizabeth as they walked thru the main entrance, he smiled as he watched Carol's face, "I told ya I would find ya a place." She grinned for the first time since they had left the hotel, "It's gonna be a lot to clean." He nodded, "Yeah, but it'll give all of us somethin' to do." She nodded, holding Patrick closer to her, "The wall, will it be strong enough?" He nodded, "I think if we see a herd, we just quiet down and they will go right by. The house is so far back, the babies could scream their heads off and they won't hear them." She nodded, her nerves were still raw, but maybe, just maybe they could call this place home for awhile.

**The place I'm describing is based on a wonderful old manor house we have here in Ohio, its called Stan Hywett Hall, so if you need to picture it…you can goggle it…wonderful house…ok, as always thanks for all the reviews **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28….worth more

Carol and Daryl picked a room on the side of the house that use to house servants. It was a small room that connected to a second bedroom on the back of the house. Carol was surprised when Merle and Beth took two rooms across from them. It was cute how the two of them followed each other around. Daryl had found two old bassinets and drug them into the second room. Carol was exhausted but dinner needed made and the babies were fussing as she walked them down to the old fashion kitchen. She sighed, not sure if she could the old wood burning stove working. She worked for over an hour when T-Dog came in, "What are you doing?" Carol was covered in soot, she put her hands on her hips, "I was trying to get this fucking thing working, so I could cook some real food tonight." T-Dog laughed, "Wow, being married to that man has made your mouth bad." She chuckled as he looked at the stove, "We'll have to work on it tomorrow. They've blocked off the pipe, won't take much to get it working again." Carol sighed, "Damn it, I've wasted hours in here." T-Dog shrugged, "Nope, now we know. We'll just have cans like we normally would on the road. It doesn't always have to be a full course meal." She just nodded as he smiled at her, leaving the kitchen.

Carol set the table in the grand dining room, she knew it was silly but she wanted them all to sit down together. Carl and Lily went around the house rounding up the others. Carol had found an old playpen and set it up for the babies while she worked. She was grateful that they were both sleeping for a change. The others began filing into the dining room, she watched as Herschel shot a dirty look as Beth sat down next to Merle.

Daryl was one of the last ones in; he had been outside walking the wall with Rick, trying to see if there were any weaknesses they needed to address the next day. He was exhausted when he finally sat down next to Carol. He sighed looking at her pale tried face; he needed to get her a full night's sleep somehow. He glanced at Beth hoping the girl would give him a hand in that task. Carol was up and down during the meal getting things for the others, he finally grabbed her wrist gently, his eyes were firm, "Sit down and eat. We can get our own shit." She nodded, sitting down next to him. He watched as she choked down her food, pushing it around her plate, he leaned into her, "The babies need food and you need food." She nodded her head, feeling the tears welling up in her, but she kept them at bay.

After the meal, Daryl and Beth took the babies upstairs as she finished clearing the table and cleaning up the kitchen. Andrea came in and was helping her. They worked in silence, both of them feeling the strain from the last few days. Andrea finally turned to Carol, "Have you always had an eating disorder?" Carol turned and looked at her, "What the hell are you talking about?" Andrea crossed her arms, "Amy had one, I know the signs. The way you push the food around your plate. It wasn't until you started breast feeding that I knew for sure." Carol's face twisted in anger, "You don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about." Andrea nodded her head, her eyes gentle but her tone was harsh, "Well I'll tell you what, I'll keep this to myself, but if I see you not eating I'm telling Daryl." Carol stood holding onto the sink, afraid she would launch herself at the woman if she didn't. She didn't know what she was talking about, Carol had that problem once, but she hadn't done it in years.

When she got to their room the babies were awake. Carol changed into some bed clothes and sat nursing Patrick; Daryl came in a few minutes later. He could tell she was upset, but he was afraid to ask, given the last few days. He picked up Elizabeth changing her; he came back to the bed sitting down with her. Carol handed him Patrick and took Elizabeth nursing her. Daryl rocked Patrick back and forth getting him to sleep, when Carol looked down and saw that Elizabeth was sleeping she sighed moving toward the bassinet she set her down.

Daryl looked at her as she came back into the bedroom; he patted the bed, "Bed woman." She smiled weakly crawling in next to him; he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "You need to eat more baby." She sighed, "I'm trying to; please don't hound me about it." She started to pull away from him, but he kept his hold strong around her waist. "Daryl, I just want to go to sleep." He put his head against her back, "I can't sleep unless I'm lying' with ya. Stop your fussing and get to bed." She sighed letting sleep take her.

She heard the babies stirring; she rose to her feet, and was surprised to hear Beth and Merle in their bedroom. Merle took Patrick and Beth had Elizabeth, they stopped and looked at Carol, Merle cleared his throat, "Sorry, Daryl asked us to take them tonight. Didn't mean to wake ya." Carol nodded her head, "It's ok, they will need nursed." She felt Daryl stirring next to her, "Ya feed them and then to bed, woman." She sighed following them out into the hallway and to Beth's room. After she feed the babies she headed back to their room, Daryl was sitting up on his elbows waiting for her. She sat on the edge of the bed her eyes on the door; he gently grabbed her waist pulling her down on the bed, his breath hot on her neck, "Sleep, they're fine." She nodded, but she couldn't stop the quiet voice in her head that wanted to go in and get her children.

She fought sleep for the longest time, she kept feeling like something was wrong with the babies, and when she did find sleep she had nightmares. When she woke in the morning Daryl was already gone. She pulled herself up and headed across the hall, when she found the rooms empty she headed down to the kitchen.

Beth and Merle had the babies asleep in the playpen and they were handing out breakfast. Daryl and T-Dog were working on the stove and Rick was chasing Lily into her seat. Carol walked over and started helping Beth with breakfast, but the girl handed her a plate, "Go eat, we got this! Merle is quite the cook." She turned and watched as the man blushed horribly. Carol walked into the dining room and sat down staring at the plate, nothing on it looked good to her as she slowly ate what she could. She walked over to Carl, "Hey wanna finish this for me?" Carl was getting ready to take it when she heard Andrea's voice from behind her, "Carol don't you think you need to eat that?" Carol stared at her, "I'm full it's stupid to let it go to waste." Andrea crossed her arms, "Remember our talk last night?" Rick was now staring at the two of them intently. Carol's face was bright red, she spoke thru her clenched teeth, "It isn't any of your fuckin' business if I eat or if I don't." She threw the plate on the table toward Andrea, "What's the matter Andrea not enough going on in your life, you have to fuck with mine." Andrea moved toward her, "I care about what happens to you, that's all. I see you struggling I want to help." Carol leaned closer to her, "It's not any of your business."

Daryl had heard the exchange from the other room; he was now standing staring at the two women. "It's my fuckin' business." Carol turned and saw his face, Daryl moved toward Andrea, "What's gonna on here?" Andrea looked at Carol, she sighed, "She's got a problem Daryl. She's not eating, Amy had trouble with an eating disorder and I see the same behaviors in Carol." Carol launched at the woman, "You have no idea what you're talking about, how dare you!" Daryl grabbed her waist pulling her out of the dining room.

He pulled her out the front door of the old manor turning her to look at him, "Is it true? Are ya not eatin'?" Carol crossed her arms, "I can't believe you would take the word of some other person over me. It doesn't matter what the fuck I say does it?" She stormed off toward the gardens, leaving him to stand on the stairs.

Daryl went into the house and grabbed Andrea and Herschel. Daryl stood in the great room staring at Andrea, "Why do ya think she has a problem?" Andrea sunk on the couch behind her, "When Amy had any stress in her life, the one thing she could control was her food. I don't think Carol is vomiting, but she hardly eats anything. It's something she can control. I might be wrong, she just looks so small." Herschel sighed, "There's nothing much we can do but keep an eye on her. Might need to find some formula for the babies. Breastfeeding might be taking a lot out of her." Daryl nodded, "Alright, we have a run tomorrow, I will pick up some. But while I'm gone I'll have Beth and Merle watch her."

Carol had been walking around the grounds for the longest time. She couldn't help herself when she stopped in the garden she picked some flowers, she loved being outside. She took a deep breath stopping to enjoy the quiet, when she heard the first moans. She turned and looked out toward the wall and she saw several walkers pushing against a hole in the wall trying to get to her. She ran dropping her flowers, when she hit the front door she saw Rick and Andrea, "We have walkers, they're breaking thru the wall."

They all mobilized quickly, Carol was upstairs staring out the window watching as the others all took care of the small group of walkers. Lily and Carl stood at the window on the other side of the room. Carol sighed, she was left with the kids, this was just her job now. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks; she hated how they all babied her. She had to make herself a valued part of the group and she had to prove to everyone especially Daryl that she was fine and worth more than just a babysitter.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29…bridge over trouble water

A few days later Daryl surprised her by asking her to go on a run with them. Rick had suggested it, saying she might like getting away from the babies for the day. So sat in the truck between Daryl and Merle, she was excited, they hardly ever asked her to go on the runs, and the small break from the babies was a welcome distraction. They were making good time until they came to a small bridge on the outskirts of town. Rick pulled them over, he motioned to Daryl and the two of them looked at the rushing water under the bridge from all the rain they had been getting. Rick stared at the water, "Ya think the bridge will hold?" Daryl shifted watching the water, "Yeah I think we'll be alright. I'll walk ahead; let's take one vehicle at a time." Rick nodded and they returned to their cars.

Daryl motioned for Merle to get out, Carol watched as Daryl leaned down whispering in his ear. A few seconds later she watched Daryl walk to the front of the convoy. Merle slipped in behind the wheel, Carol looked at him puzzled, "What's going on?" Merle gave her a quick smile, "Don't worry; they're just worried the bridge won't take all of us at the same time. Gonna move over slow. It'll be fine." She nodded and watched as Daryl walked across the bridge; once he was over he signaled to Rick and T-Dog they drove slowly over the bridge and safely to the other side. Merle rolled the truck to the edge of the bridge; once Daryl gave him the signal he slowly rolled the truck onto the bridge. Carol watched as Merle's fingers grew pale white on the steering wheel. She could hear the bridge creaking around them. She felt the bridge pop and snap underneath them. Merle looked at her, "Get out and run, the truck's too damn heavy." Carol started to get out when the bridge broke loose from Daryl's side.

He watched in horror as the bridge began to collapse into the river, Carol was screaming holding onto the door of the truck. Merle pulled her back in as they went into the river, drifting away from the others. The truck was tossed and turned in the water, the cab was filling up. Merle started to kick at the windshield viciously. When the glass cracked he climbed out giving his hand to Carol, who took stood next to him, just as a large wave of water took them both under.

Daryl was on the move, running alongside of them from the river bank. When the final wave took them both under, he screamed. He ran faster toward the water, Rick had to tackle him from going in after them. "Their gone Daryl. There's nothing you can do. The water will take you too and your kids won't have a parent." He froze watching the water, "Maybe they're fine. Let me keep on the bank looking. You go back and get the others to help." Rick watched him as he continued down the river bank looking for his brother and his wife.

An hour later the others had joined him in the search, Beth had been sobbing when they left her and Herschel with the kids at the manor. No one had truly realized how much she had come to care for the rough and tough Merle Dixon. Herschel was afraid that this might be just enough to push her over the edge.

They had found a second bridge about twenty minutes out of the way to get back and forth on. Daryl had walked at least a five mile on the river bank; there was no sign of them. He began screaming their names, but the only sound that reach him was the sound of rushing water. He sat down on the river bank as it began to rain and put his head in his hands, he cried, really sobbed. He had just lost his family.

The water carried them for what Carol thought was ever. Merle never once lost his grip on his sister-in-law. He knew he had to keep her alive for the kids and especially for Daryl, he owed him that much. When he saw them heading for a sewer drain, he blocked it using his body. Carol's eyes never left him, Merle motioned to her, "Grab onto the wall and pull me out of here." She did as she was told pulling herself against the cement wall, she grabbed onto his hand and they edged themselves to the bank. Once they had, they both laid there panting, feeling the weight of their situation.

Once their hearts had stopped beating so fast, Merle sat up looking at her, "Ya alright? Are ya hurt?" Carol sat up looking around, "No, just banged up like you. Nothing that will stop me from moving." Merle nodded, "We need to get a fire goin'. It's gonna be dark soon." She nodded following him into the trees. They found a small fisherman's shed; they gathered wood and started the fire. They were both soaked to the bone, they sat huddled around the fire. When Merle heard her stomach growl he frowned, he knew she hardly ate as it was, he stood up, "Gonna go see if I can find us some dinner." Carol stood up, "Shouldn't we stay together?" Merle looked at her trying to give her a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, just stay here." She nodded as she watched him disappear into the darkness.

Back at the manor, Andrea and Maggie got together some dinner. Daryl sat on the floor of their bedroom holding his children. He had cried alone, feeling their absence. How had he let this happen? He should have been with her in the truck, not Merle. Maybe he would have gotten her to safety. He had wiped his face before picking up Patrick. He was the first one to cry, he looked so much like Carol. He found tears falling on the little guy as he changed him.

Beth came in and sat across from him, she had made two bottles for the babies, and as she helped him feed the two little bundles of joy she cried. Daryl sighed; knowing now that she had felt something so deep for his brother, none of them had seen it.

Andrea came to the room with two trays, setting them down on the dresser. She moved slowly toward Daryl who was clinging to Patrick. "Why don't I take them for now? Rick and I can watch them while you eat." Daryl shook his head, he never looked up at her, his eyes were trained on his son. He and Beth stayed like that for the night, only moving to take care of the babies. In the morning they would go back out and look. He knew in his heart that they had to be out there, alive.

By the next morning Carol was moving slowly, she stood up in the small shed and stretched feeling every muscle in her body scream as she did. She glanced over at Merle who was having the same problem. He smirked at her, "Fuckin' sucks to get old." She laughed, "Yes, yes it does."

By what she thought was lunch time they had made their way into the small town that they had been scavenging in for the last few weeks. Merle walked from car to car looking for one that had keys in it. He whooped with joy when he found one, "Well I'm happier than a pig in shit! We don't have to fuckin' walk it!" Carol smiled moving into the nearby store grabbing some tins for the road. They would be heading home.

That afternoon Daryl stood outside the manor leaning over the maps that Rick had brought him. Andrea and Maggie had agreed to watch the kids while he and Beth went out again. He was just finishing rolling the maps when they heard the hum of an approaching car. Daryl turned around to see them roll up the driveway. He ran to meet them, he was watching Carol's face the whole time; she was exhausted he could tell. Once Merle brought the truck to a stop he opened the door, Beth was already hanging around his neck. No one was more surprised when the young girl full on kissed the man. He stumbled back against the car, his hand going to her neck as they kissed.

Daryl was at Carol's side before she had both feet on the ground. He picked her up swinging her around, he had tears in his voice as he buried his head into her neck, "I thought we lost ya." Carol had hot tears running down her cheeks, "You can't get rid of me that easy." He looked at her, kissing her lips greedily, she shivered under his touch. He pulled away looking from her to Merle, "God we need to get ya warmed up." She shook her head her teeth chattering as she did.

Once they got them to the greet room Rick started the fire. Andrea and Maggie were running for food and Glen was grabbing blankets from the bedrooms. Daryl sat rubbing Carol's hands, if it was possible in just twenty four hours he thought she looked thinner. He watched as she slowly ate, "Finish that darlin'." She yawned, leaning back on the couch, "I need to see the kids and I'm so tired." Daryl nodded helping her to her feet. He stopped at his brother, he nodded, "I'll never be able to thank ya." Merle smiled, "Nothin' to thank, she saved me as much as I saved her. She's a tough bitch, a Dixon." Daryl beamed with pride; his brother had never said anything like that close to a complaint before.

Once he got her into their room she went in and kissed both of the babies who were sleeping soundly in their cribs. She choked back a sob as she realized just how close her and Merle had come to never seeing any of them again. Daryl helped her to bed, changing her clothes, and touching her skin as much as he could. He won't let a single minute pass them by now, he had come so close to losing her. When she took off her top his breath deep in sharply. She had a large bruise forming on her left side and her ribs were sticking out from lack of food.

Daryl didn't say anything, he just got her into bed, "Gonna get Herschel to check ya out." Carol's eyes were so heavy; she didn't even argue with him, she just sank into the pillow. He returned a few minutes later with Herschel the man was shocked when he looked at her, "She's just not eating. I'm not sure what it is." Daryl moved closer, "What about the bruise?" Herschel sighed, "Looks like she broke some ribs with them tossing and turning in the water. She has such a high pain tolerance; Christ only knows how badly she is really hurt." Daryl sighed, "Damn it, what are we gonna do with her?" Herschel stood looking at him, "We need to get some things from town. I'll talk to Rick. You need to stay with her."

An hour later Rick and Glen made the trip into town picking up some Ensure drinks and medication for both Carol and Merle. Merle had spiked a temperature while they were gone; Herschel figured it was from them being wet all night. They worked in three teams, Beth was with Merle, Daryl was with Carol, Herschel floated between the rooms.

When Rick and Glen got back they brought the Ensure up to their room. Daryl woke Carol, "Huney, I need ya to drink this baby." She sat up, her eyes hardly opened as she did, "I don't want anything." He brought her lips to the tin can and forced her to drink. She made a face, "This is awful." Daryl chuckled, "I know darlin' got to get some weight on ya. Merle's real sick; have to keep you well for the babies and the rest of us." She sighed as he set her back down on the bed, "I tried to keep him warm. We lay together last night for warmth. I'm sorry if I didn't keep him safe. I always screw up." He knew that was the pain meds that Herschel gave her talking, but he sighed and shifted on the bed, laying her head in his lap. He stroked her hair, just glad she was back in one piece, he just needed to keep her with him, no matter what it takes.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30….Enough is Enough

Carol sat holding Patrick in her lap; the little boy looked more like his daddy every day. Elizabeth was rolling around contently on the floor. It was hard to believe that their babies were already rolling over on their own. She sighed as Elizabeth got herself stuck and began to cry, Carol smiled as she picked her up adding her to her lap. Beth came in a few minutes later carrying two bottles, Carol frowned, "What are those?" Beth looked at her nervously, "Daryl said we were switching the babies to formula, so I made them each a bottle." Carol sighed, "Daryl said did he, well where is he?" Beth swallowed hard, "He's down in the garage with Merle." Carol stood handing Beth Patrick, "Would you watch these two for a minute?" Beth nodded smiling as Patrick cooed in her arms.

Carol found him right where Beth said he would be, he was bent over the engine of one of the trucks. If she wasn't so pissed she might have stopped to admire the way his ass was sticking out at her. She cleared her throat, "Daryl Dixon, who do you think you are?" She crossed her arms trying to make herself look more angry, he turned staring at her, his mouth half open. "Who shit in your Wheaties?" She heard Merle chuckle and she shot him a look; she was in no mood for either of them. Merle looked at his wrist, "Well look at the time, guess I better head to the house for lunch, Beth will be looking for me." Daryl shot his brother a look, "Chicken shit." Merle ran his hand over his head, "Yup, I know when to get while the getting is good."

Daryl watched as his brother retreated into the house, his attention turning back to his pint size wife who looked madder than a wet cat. He sighed turning back to the truck engine, "What did I do now woman?" She moved toward him, "Since when are we giving the babies formula? And why is that your decision?" He threw the wrench against the wall, his eyes glaring holes into her, "Since you ain't taking care of yourself. You look like a damn walking skeleton. Herschel thought it was a good idea, so I made the decision, knowing you won't." She stood there huffing, "I'm fine and those babies need my milk. It's better for them." Daryl moved closer to her, "Sure and let you waste away to nothing, ain't gonna fuckin' happen on my watch!" She stared at his face, "I'm fine, why can't you people just leave me be." She started to turn away but he grabbed her wrist, she had brought this fight to him and he would be damned if he wasn't going to finish it. "How long have you been throwing up food?" She stared at him; she couldn't believe he would even ask that of her, she moved closer almost close enough to touch him. "Where do you get off asking me that? I don't make myself throw up you asshole!" He chuckled, "Then why are you so skinny?" She stared at the ground, not sure what to say, she knew she wasn't eating like she should, but she never threw up her food. She looked at him glaringly, "Fuck you."

She was half way up the hill when he grabbed her from behind turning her to face him, "It's my fucking business, I'm your husband." She snorted, "Right, you think a husband would ask this of his wife? Well you can go to hell Daryl Dixon!" She ran then taking off into the house, he stood there watching her go, not sure what to do. He couldn't figure out what to do about her, at least it was out there and she knew they were all watching her now. He just prayed they could get her to start eating right and taking care of herself, he couldn't lose her, she was all he and the kids had.

Carol had kept busy with the babies during the day; she won't let anyone in to see them. Around dinner time there came a soft knock on the door and Beth slipped into the room, "Carol its dinner time." Carol had her back to the girl, "I'm not hungry." Beth took a deep breath, "If you don't come I think Daryl will come get you. He looks mad as hell." Carol snorted, "Well he can be pissed at hell. Tell him I'm not coming to dinner." She continued to fold the baby clothes in front of her as she heard Beth leave the room.

Within minutes she heard his boots storming down the hallway; she moved to lock the door but got there too late. He flung the door open shocking her, she took several steps backwards almost falling, but he caught her in time. His breath hot on her face, his face twisting with worry, "It's dinner time, do you need a fucking formal invite?" She shook her head; he had never scared her more than he was in that moment. She moved toward the playpen picking up Elizabeth, he already had Patrick in his arms when she turned around. She didn't say a word as she headed down the stairs and into the dining room.

The meal was quiet; almost everyone could sense the tension in the air. Daryl watched every bite that Carol put in her mouth; she had to force herself to finish every bit of the food on her plate. When she was done she was one of the first up to clear the plates. Daryl sighed watching her head into the kitchen, he looked over at Merle, "Can you keep an eye on the kids while I help her?" Merle nodded, knowing that Daryl wasn't in the mood to hear a no right then.

Carol felt the food coming back up, she swallowed several times trying to keep it down. She hadn't been sick or made herself sick, she knew it was because she had stuffed herself with dinner. She glanced around the kitchen and heaved into the sink. She turned on the water and began rinsing the sink out when she heard him enter the kitchen, "Fuck me, did you just throw up?" She looked up at him, her eyes tearing a bit, "I swear Daryl it was because I ate too much, I don't make myself throw up." He shook his head, "You're trying to kill yourself and for what?" Beth and Maggie came into the kitchen both of them uneasy at the exchange they were witnessing, Daryl moved grabbing Carol arm, he looked at the two women, "You two got this right?" They just nodded as Daryl pulled Carol back upstairs to their room.

She was shaking as he did; she had no idea what was going to happen. He pushed her toward the bed as he locked their door, she watched as he slammed his fist into wall. She gasped at the blood running down his hand; she pulled herself further up on the bed, hugging her knees. He turned around, "Woman why are you doing this to me? Your kids? Don't you care about us at all?" She sobbed into her knees, "I told you I'm not making myself get sick, have Herschel check my throat. If I'm doing that all the time he'll be able to tell. Go get him!" Daryl stared at her, he opened the door and saw Carl in the hallway, "Carl, please ask Herschel to come and bring his bag." Carl nodded and headed downstairs. Within minutes Herschel knocked on the door, Daryl opened the door letting him in. Daryl crossed the room pointing at Carol, "She says you can tell if she's been making herself throw up. Please check." Herschel nodded moving toward Carol, he fumbled in his bag and pulled out a small flashlight and a tongue depressor. Carol opened her mouth, the tears still falling from her eyes. Herschel pulled back and looked at Daryl, "I don't think she has been. Her throat would be raw."

Daryl wiped his face with his hand, "What the hell is wrong with her then?" Herschel watched as Carol brought a shaky hand to her face as she wiped at the tears. Herschel went back to his bag and pulled out his sugar monitor, he pulled a chair up to Carol. "Can I check your sugar?" She nodded watching him as he poked her finger, draining a little blood he slipped it onto the reader. Herschel took in a sharp breath, "Jesus honey, your sugar is over four hundred." Daryl moved closer to him, "What does that mean?" Herschel shook his head, "That's why she's losing weight, people who have high sugar sometimes lose large amounts of weight, their appetite is off, and they tend to be moody." Carol shook her head, "How can I have sugar?" Herschel sighed, "Probably because of the babies. You probably had it during the pregnancy and I missed it. Let me go down to the kitchen and get you some insulin, we have to get your sugar under control. It's a good thing you're not breast feeding, maybe this way your body will regulate its self."

Carol sat on the bed not looking at Daryl, her voice was low, "I told you I wasn't doing it on purpose." He sighed moving toward the bed, she flinched as he sat down, "Damn it woman, don't you know by now I'd never hurt you? You make me crazy; I have to worry about you every minute of every day. I can't bury you Carol, worse yet I can't …." He looked down at his hands, the words not coming to him, she moved slowly toward him on the bed, her hand resting on his back, "You can't put me down." His eyes looked into hers, she saw the tears that were just behind his eyes, he simply nodded. She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Well now I'm sick, I'm sorry." He put his arm around her, "Well now that we know we can make sure you get better. Herschel will fix you up. Just promise me you will do everything you can to get better." She melted into his arms then letting him kiss her hair, "I promise." She had no intention in going anywhere; her life was here with him and the babies.


	31. A Turning Point

Chapter 31….a turning point

Carol worked hard over the next few weeks to get her sugar under control. Daryl was always hovering just over her shoulder as she checked her blood or eating. But things started to slow down around the house. The men were working on a second wall around the house, to keep them safe inside. Carol had taken to spending her afternoons outside with the children and she loved it. She smiled to herself as the kids ran and played, even the twins were toddling about discovering things like what grass tasted like. Patrick was horrible always putting large clumps into his mouth before he would spit them out. Elizabeth was quiet, she reminded Carol everyday of Sophia, the way she smiled, and the delicate way she held herself when she was walking.

Their life was coming together, even with the threats outside the wall, things were settling down for them. They came upon small groups of others once in awhile and Rick and Daryl would take time getting to know the new people. It wasn't long before the beautiful manor was filled with the sounds of people. It gave Carol a small break from her kitchen duty, now there were others to take over. Beth had set up a schedule and everyone took turns now cooking and cleaning up.

Beth was really coming into her own; she shadowed her father as he did his doctor rounds, taking in everything he did. Carol watched her every night as she poured over the medical books that the men found for her, Merle was always at her side, reading some cowboy novel as she studied. It warmed her heart to see them together. A few weeks before Herschel had almost had a mini stroke when he found them making out on one of the couches in the main hall. Merle had retreated to his room for a few days trying to give her and her father space, until one night at dinner Beth had all she could take. Merle was getting up and she grabbed him kissing him directly on the lips, she patted his bottom and smiled at him. He stood frozen as she looked at her father, "I love him daddy, get use to it." Once she had left the room Herschel stood up from the table, the group had grown silent waiting for his explosion. Herschel stood in his fashion and looked at Merle, "I think you best be marrying her before you spend the night together." Merle nodded, not sure what to say, "I love her sir, if she'll have me." That seemed to be that, the group took a deep breath when Herschel extended his hand to the man, "Well welcome to the family then son." Merle took his hand, grinning as he did. Daryl snickered next him, which Merle slapped at him, "Shut it fucknut."

The group was growing; Maggie and Glen had married in the gardens in a small ceremony. They were expecting any day and it warmed their hearts to watch the two young lovers roam the grounds. Maggie was barely moving she was so large at this point. Then there was Andrea and Rick, the two of them were inseparable going on runs together and raising Rick's children. Carol even thought being with Rick had softened Andrea some, she was less likely to run into a fight, most of the time she stayed back with the kids keeping an eye on them.

Carol sighed, she had taken to teaching the children in the afternoons and she loved it. They now had ten children at the manor and every afternoon she pulled them into the old carriage house for their lessons. She loved to watch them as they learned new things, even when she knew they were bored. Daryl came down once a week to teach them how to use the different weapons that they needed in this new life. She knew he looked forward to it, even though he complained horribly every night about having to do it. She loved watching Carl who was now falling head over heels with a new arrival named Anna. He followed the girl everywhere, even taking her on adventures of the grounds like he once did with Sophia.

Besides her teaching duties Carol still was one of the people the growing community looked to when things went wrong. If they needed supplies it was Carol that made the list. If it was a dispute over whose turn it was to cook, she settled it. She had become the unofficial first lady of the group and she liked her position.

Her favorite part of her life was her family. It amazed her everyday that Daryl had picked her. Even with new women coming in everyday, he still climbed into bed with her like she was the only woman on the planet. He was always touching her letting her know that he still wanted her. Sometimes she would just stare at him as he geared up for the day, taking in the gentle, tough man she married. He had become her everything.

It was one of those mornings that he stopped and grinned at her, "You look like you might just rip my clothes off this morning." She smiled hearing the kids stirring in the next room, "If I had the time, I would be all over that!" He chuckled as she retrieved the kids from the next room. Patrick running into his daddy and Daryl lifting him up, "Well kid, you grew again last night." Patrick just stared at him for a minute and then cracked a Dixon half smile back at his dad, "You funny." Daryl laughed setting him down, "Looking!" That sent Patrick giggling back into the next room searching for his play bow that Daryl had made him. He appeared a few minutes later with it on his shoulder. Carol pointed at their son, "I think he wants to go with you today." Daryl picked up Elizabeth kissing her cheeks and loving the laugh that produced from the little girl, he glanced at his son, "Not today big guy. Remember you have to be taller than my bow to go, or momma will kill me."

Carol saw the disappoint in her son's face, she walked over picking him up, "Maybe daddy will take you for a little walk this afternoon and you can take your bow?" She looked at Daryl who sighed; he walked over hugging his family, planting kisses on each head, "If you're good for momma then maybe after school today." Patrick clapped his little hands glad to know that later it would be just him and daddy on the hunt.

As Carol was dressing the children she glanced up as the door opened. Daryl slid a beer bottle onto the dresser and smiled at her, inside was a familiar flower, a Cherokee Rose. He grinned at her, "Thought you might like this." She nodded her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes, "Thank you I love it." He nodded kissing her once more, he pointed to Elizabeth, "See you tonight little princess." He turned to Patrick, "And you be good I'll get you after school." The little boy nodded staring after his father as Daryl retreated out the door.

As Carol got ready she thought about the journey that had taken her this far. How losing Ed had given her strength and when she lost Sophia she found Daryl. She felt Elizabeth next to her on the bed staring at her intensely, "Ok momma?" Carol smiled kissing the little girl's round cheeks, "Yes, I am. Now let's go have some breakfast." As the two children grabbed her hands to head for their meal, she felt her heart swell. She knew that Sophia was watching over them, keeping them safe, and that was all her Mother's Heart could ask for.

**I thought this was a good place to stop! I may come back and revisit, but I really like where I got the characters too. They were safe and happy. I know I'm a sap, but I like happy endings. Thanks for all the love and reviews! Hugs!**


End file.
